U N C O M M I T T E D
by mei anna aihina
Summary: EDITED for timeline. Apa ia harus tertawa pada paradoks ini dan menyalahkan tindakannya dimasa lalu? Sebenarnya, siapa yang ia bohongi di dunia ini? SH/AU/semi-Canon/Alur lambat :D. Chapter 9!
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**A/N:** Sudah diedit dan silahkan membaca :)

Edited: 15/6/2013

.

.

.

_** UNCOMMITTED** by Mei Anna AiHina_

_NARUTO© Masashi Kishimoto_

_AU | Semi-Canon | Lemon for next the chapter| OC | Maybe Difficult to Follow | Typos_

_Sasuke & Hinata_

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

_She said i couldn't be committed ... She said i'm too much of a player._

_(Uncommitted - Junsu JYJ)_

.

.

.

Prolog...

Pertengahan bulan Desember ia terbangun cukup pagi. Bau yang pertama ia cium adalah bau dari arah dapur- sungguh menyengat. Ia berlari begitu saja menuju toilet dan mengurung diri di sana. Tidak banyak yang ia lakukan di sana- tapi tidak setelah melihat sesuatu di atas westafel- memikirkan suatu kemungkinan yang biasa terjadi sesudah kedatangan seseorang.

.

.

.

Hanabi pernah berpikir tentang pernikahan; dimana ada sebuah gaun, keluarga yang menangis haru dan pengantin pria yang menanti di Altar suci. Itu indah, ia akan memikirkannya untuk pernikahannya nanti yang penuh putih dan tidak konservatif seperti pernikahan Kakaknya nanti.

Hanabi membawa nampan dengan mangkuk berisi cairan di dalamnya. Ia bertugas merawat Kakaknya untuk pernikahan yang tinggal hitungan hari, apalagi beberapa hari ini Kakaknya terlihat pucat. Ia mengerti Kakaknya itu gugup dan gelisah memikirkan tentang itu, kadang ia lihat Kakaknya akan berjalan berputar-putar di kamar dan meremas-remas ujung pakaiannya di bawah perut. Dua hari yang lalu pun, Kakaknya itu ditemukan pingsan di kamar mandi, membuatnya harus lebih memperhatikan kesehatan Kakaknya.

Ia tersenyum untuk menyapa beberapa anggota keluarga yang papasan dengannya di lorong menuju sayap kiri Mansion Hyuuga. Setelah tiba di depan sebuah pintu _shoji,_ ia memperhatikan sejenak, berniat mengetuk setelahnya, namun terhenti ketika bunyi debuman terdengar dari dalam- Kakaknya!

*oOOo*

Itu hampir sama seperti pagi-pagi kemarin. Hinata bangun dengan perasaan tidak enak, pusing melanda dan ini lebih bertubi-tubi dari hari-hari yang lalu.

Dengan bantuan dinding kamarnya, ia membawa dirinya menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya. Perutnya mengaduk dan memaksanya untuk melangkah lebih cepat menuju westafel sampai ia tidak sadar ada genangan air dan ia terpeleset kedepan. Lutut menahannya dari lantai dan tangannya bertahan menggantung pada sisi westafel. Ia perlahan menyerah sampai pintunya didobrak oleh adiknya.

"Nee-san!"

Hanabi membantunya berdiri, tapi ia terlalu lemas. Tidak ada daya untuk tubuhnya sendiri, terpaksa Hanabi menopang tubuhnya dengan susah payah dan mendudukan dirinya pada dudukan _water closet. _Dia bertanya keadaanya dan ia tetap diam dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Hanabi menunggu jawabannya, tapi yang didapati darinya hanya sepi yang sama. "Please, apa kau memikirkan pernikahan ini? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Hening.

"Kau menyiksa dirimu. Lihat, pipimu tirus dan itu tidak baik untuk pernikahanmu, Nee-san," Hanabi merendahkan pandangan untuknya, "Tolong ... bicara sesuatu-

"Tidak, Hana," Hinata bergetar. Seingin apa pun ia ingin membaginya pada adiknya ini, tetap tidak bisa. Kekacauan akan terjadi dan pernikahan akan segera berlangsung, bila adiknya tahu maka itu akan berimbas pada adiknya juga. Ayah tidak pernah bisa dibohongi.

"Ada apa?" Hanabi berlutut dihadapan Hinata dan menggenggam kedua tangannya di pangkuannya. Ia menitihkan air mata tiba-tiba.

"Aku ... aku hanya khawatir," ia berbohong, "Aku tidak siap meninggalkanmu dan Tousan," ia menghapus air mata dan tersenyum seolah itu adalah haru.

Hanabi menatapnya dengan alis menyatu, ragu tapi berusaha percaya kata Kakaknya, "Kami baik, tidak perlu mengawatirkan itu," tidak ada alasan, memang.

"Ya...," _aku tahu_.

"Sepertinya kau harus istirahat, aku akan bilang Tousan dan Anabe-san-

"Tidak!" selanya, "Tidak perlu ... aku akan menemuinya, Hanabi," putus Hinata.

Hanabi menegakan tubuhnya dan menyerah, tidak ingin menambah beban Kakaknya, "Baiklah. Ayo! Aku akan membantumu."

"Hana?"

"Ya?" Hanabi menunggu.

"Boleh aku sendirian dulu- di sini?"

Hanabi bergumam dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Setelah Hanabi pergi, Hinata hanya menatap dirinya pada pantulan cermin. Dirinya seperti mayat hidup; kantung mata berwarna abu-abu, kulit pucat dan bibir yang pecah-pecah. Ia meremas ujung piama tidurnya yang berada di bawah perut. Sudah dua hari ia tidak makan dengan baik. Bukannya tidak ingin, tapi makanan apa pun tidak sampai lambungnya lantaran rasa mual yang selalu datang. Bau-bau bumbu terasa sangat menyengat dan ia terganggu karenanya.

Hinata bergetar atas keanehan tubuhnya. Ini sudah terjadi sejak lima hari yang lalu dan sudah lima hari yang lalu juga ia melakukannya dan berharap pagi ini ada perubahan. Dan saat itu ia merogoh sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan; dari Hanabi, dari Klan, dari Ayah dan dari seseorang.

Namun, bisakah ia?

Harus.

Ia sudah menggenggamnya, melihatnya dan ... mengetahuinya. Ia meringis pada kenyataan. Apa ia harus tertawa pada paradoks ini dan menyalahkan tindakannya di masa lalu?

Hasilnya tetap saja _dua garis merah_(*).

Sebenarnya, siapa yang ia bohongi di dunia ini?

*oOOo*

Di dunia ini, mereka tidak bisa bergantung pada apa pun. Penghianatan bisa terjadi kapan pun, dimana pun, dan oleh siapa pun. Dunia ini pun tidak pelit untuk menunjukan contohnya yang nyata. Konoha dan Klan Uchiha. Percaya, mereka memainkan frasa itu untuk sebuah penyatuan dari Kutub Utara dan Kutub Selatan. Namun, pada realisasinya, kecurigaan dan praduga tak bersalah selalu hadir. Kepercayaan itu mengikis dan ketegangan hadir, hingga akhirnya Uchiha harus rela mengalami pemusnahan dari tubuhnya sendiri atas titah Konoha.

Hiashi sudah berpikir kritis tentang itu. Konoha adalah kesalahan para tetua Klannya terdahulu untuk bergabung. Percaya baginya hanya sebuah kata, begitu pun Konoha- melihat apa yang dia lakukan pada Klan Uchiha. Klan Hyūga tidak bodoh untuk percaya, namun ingin keamanan tetap menjadi jaminan perjanjian mereka yang sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kudeta juga bukanlah jalan yang baik sekarang, melihat mereka masih butuh Konoha dalam membangun kekuatannya sendiri dalam pemerintahan maupun militer.

Dengan segala pertimbangan dan pemikiran yang matang, Hiashi mengusulkan idenya pada tetua Klan Hyūga tentang perjodohan dengan Bangsawan dari Amegakure. Seorang teman lama saat dulu ia bertugas di perbatasan. Klan Anabe, yang berperan besar dalam perniagaan dan distribusi di Amegakure. Teman lama itu sudah berbaik hati menyetujui niatnya (rencananya) untuk perjodohan antara anak mereka. Hinata dan seorang pewaris tertua, Anabe Kyoya.

Anabe Kyoya, seorang pemuda yang 5 tahun lebih tua dari puterinya, berperawakan tinggi dan tidak terlalu besar, surainya berwarna coklat susu serta seorang warga sipil, bukan shinobi; seperti harapan Hiashi.

"Silakan minum, Anabe-san," Hiashi tersenyum walau tidak bisa dipungkiri itu bukan senyum ramah, lebih seperti menyeringai.

Anabe Kyoya hanya tersenyum kalem sembari mengangguk dan meraih _yunomi_(**) yang berisi _ocha_ hangat. Hiashi tidak dapat memungkiri, Kyoya adalah calon terbaik dari pelamar-pelamar sebelumnya. Bagaimana ia bersikap kini menunjukan strata dalam golongannya.

Tidak lama setelahnya Ketua Pelayan Mansion Hyūga mengumumkan kedatangan kedua puteri Kepala Klan Hyūga. Mereka hadir dengan sikap yang sangat diatur, Hiashi memperhatikan dan cukup senang. _Mereka tidak memalu-malukanku_, pikirnya.

Hinata hadir dengan balutan kimono berajut sutera emas, wajahnya merona dengan bantuan riasan serta rambut yang digelung hingga menampakan lehernya. Ia membungkuk atas kehadirannya, "Maaf membuat menunggu Anda sekalian, Otousama, Anabe-sama...," ia menatap calonnya setelah itu.

Dan Hiashi tahu dari tatapan mereka,

Kyoya menyukai puteri sulungnya.

*oOOo*

Ia hanya memperhatikan burung kenari yang terbang dari jemarinya yang besar setelah teman satu timnya mendekat. Jūgo menghela napas dan menatap temannya itu dengan kebingungan mendalam, apalagi ketidakhadiran Suigetsu.

"Sasuke-

"Dia berhak mendapatkannya, dia juga sedang menjalankan misi yang kuberi padanya," Sasuke tidak berkata lagi, dia selalu mengelak jika ia bertanya tentang Suigetsu dan membuatnya berasumsi ini tentang Penghapusan Dosa yang Suigetsu lakukan. Ia hanya tidak menyangka Sasuke akan repot-repot dengan masalah itu.

"Sudahkah kau menguhubungi Tobi-san?"

"Tidak," Sasuke mengatakan tidak, bukannya belum. Apa Sasuke berniat lepas darinya? Lalu untuk apa mereka ada disini?

"Kita punya sesuatu yang lebih penting."

"Apa?"

"Tentang Amegakure," Jūgo tidak tahu apa yang menarik dari Amegakure sehingga Sasuke yang dingin dan kejam itu tersenyum sinis; sedikit meringis. Lalu, kenapa mereka ada di perbatasan Konoha?

"Lalu?"

"Kita kesana..."

Jūgo hanya mengerut kening setelahnya. Ia tidak mengerti pemikiran Sasuke, dia akan terlihat menyeramkan, setelahnya kosong. Beberapa minggu yang lalu tersenyum dalam kesunyian, lalu berubah pendiam lagi, sekarang ini seperti orang lain. Dia menunjukan emosi yang belum pernah Jūgo lihat. Adakah yang mengganggunya? Tentang Suigetsu ...? Atau yang lain?

Mereka mulai melompat diantara rimbunnya pohon. Jūgo memposisikan diri di samping Sasuke, menatap wajah kosongnya diam-diam; berharap bisa menebak isi kepala laki-laki itu.

_Apa tujuanmu, Sasuke?_

*oOOo*

Flashback (***)

**Hari Ke 7...**

Pada usia 20, hidup kita berubah perlahan; dari seorang anak kecil menuju masa remaja yang penuh dengan cinta dan kelabilan. Dari segala macam masalah, kita mendapatkan kedewasaan tanpa kita sadari.

Seminggu yang lalu ia mendapat gulungan misi dari Nona Tsunade. Semua anggota Klan Hyūga mengharapkan ia mendapatkan yang terbaik dari hal apapun, seperti isi gulungan itu. Ia mendapat kepercayaan untuk menjadi bagian dari tim pengintai di ibukota Negara Api.

Sudah seminggu juga Hinata, Shikamaru, Konohamaru dan seorang medic-nin, Ayako, ada di ibukota Negara Api dan menghadapi krisis kejenuhan. Shikamaru sebagai Ketua tim ini pun entah pergi kemana, Konohamaru pernah melihatnya berbaring di atap penginapan mereka.

Mereka benar-benar buntu akan petunjuk yang diberikan pada hari pertama misi mereka. Hanya sesuatu tentang kematian salah satu Dewan Besar Negara Api karena _Myocardial Infarction_(****). Ketua Dewan Negara Api memutuskan ini pembunuhan dan meminta bantuan Konoha untuk mengungkapnya. Sayang, menurut mereka ini kesalahan karena mengirim tim pengintai, apalagi Shikamaru yang jenius itu tidak berbicara apapun dan langsung menerimanya. Mereka terpaksa menerima karena Negara Api adalah klien besar Konoha.

Konohamaru sedang bermain catur (yang dibeli Hinata untuk Shikamaru agar orang itu tidak bosan) dengan Ayako dan bermalas-malasan. Hinata datang dengan dua nampan _ocha_ hangat untuk udara musim dingin di akhir bulan November. Ia meletakan di atas meja di samping mereka dan duduk dengan melipat kakinya sambil tolah-toleh dalam ruangan.

"Shikamaru-taichou belum kembali?" kebetulan Hinata habis belanja di luar.

"Belum," jawab Konohamaru singkat karena serius dengan bidak caturnya.

"Hmm..."

Tiba-tiba Konohamaru berteriak dan menjenggut rambutnya karena kalah untuk ketiga kalinya dengan Ayako yang terkikik, "Aku menang lagi. Sudah kukatakan, ini bukan keberuntungan. Kau memang bodoh."

"Heh, kau songong sekali! Bagaimanapun aku Senpai-mu, TAHU! Awas ya, Shikamaru akan membalasmu!" dengan marah-marah Konohamaru menunjuk-nunjuk Ayako yang bersiul-siul.

Lalu mereka berhenti dan Hinata bangkit sambil tersenyum untuk menyapanya, "Selamat datang?"

Shikamaru yang baru datang hanya terdiam karena ditatap oleh mereka. Ia menghela napas lalu, "Aku ... pulang..."

.

_To Be Continued..._

_._

(*) _Test pack_.

(**) Gelas untuk minum teh.

(***) Flashback ini berlanjut sampai chapter-chapter selanjutnya, tapi bisa juga ada beberapa perubahan.

(****) Serangan jantung.

A/N: Oke. Flashback dimulai dari hari ke tujuh atau seminggu seperti deskripsi diatas. Aku juga sudah edit pada bagian awal. Silahkan membaca chap selanjutnya :)

RnR n RnC?

Edited: 15/6/2013


	2. Chapter 2: Bab 1

**A/N**: Sudah ku edit dan silahkan membaca :)

Edited: 15/6/2013

Bab 1

.

.

.

Hari ke 7...

Setelah badai salju yang mendera ibukota, Shikamaru mengajak timnya untuk keluar dan makan malam di sebuah rumah makan _Chinese_ yang asing bagi mereka, kecuali Hinata. Mereka memesan 2 porsi Ifu Mie, seporsi Fu yong hai, 3 porsi Siomay dan 4 buah Bakpao isi kacang untuk di cicipi, kebetulan juga Shikamaru yang traktir.

Shikamaru entah mengapa terus terdiam, Hinata yang pertama menyadarinya. Ia berencana akan bertanya setelah makan malam selesai namun didahulu Shikamaru yang membuka suara.

"Dua hari yang lalu aku menemui seorang pelayan rumah tangga Koshino(*)," mereka mengalihkan pandangan menuju Shikamaru. Mereka mulai tanggap maksud Shikamaru mengajak mereka ke sini.

Mereka terdiam, menunggu kelanjutannya dari Shikamaru, "Kita kembali-

"Apa?!" Konohamaru bersuara keras, sangsi dengan apa yang didengar. Shikamaru sendiri tenang-tenang saja dengan hal itu, seolah ucapan tadi itu biasa.

Ayako menenangkan senpainya dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali karena mereka menjadi perhatian pengunjung lain.

Menarik napas, Hinata mencoba mencari alasan darinya, "Kenapa? Apa Nona Tsunade membatalkan misi ini?"

"Ini hanya sia-sia," tiba-tiba Shikamaru menggeser kursinya dan berdiri. Dengan gaya khasnya ia menatap mereka, "Kita pergi sekarang!" putusnya tanpa melihat kebingungan yang melanda anggota timnya. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Taichou!" Konohamaru berniat mengejar, tapi ditahan Hinata.

"Dia pasti punya alasan-

"Tapi-

"Kita ikuti saja apa yang dikhendakinya," Hinata menyudahi ucapannya dan mengajak mereka untuk kembali kepenginapan dan mengepack barang masing-masing.

Tepat pukul sebelas malam mereka meninggalkan ibukota Negara Api, Konohamaru masih nampak kesal dengan Shikamaru yang sekarang memimpin mereka.

Entah mungkin apa, tapi Hinata sadar ada yang mengikuti mereka radius 50 meter, tapi setelah sudah melewati perbatasan, mereka sudah tidak dalam jarak yang bisa Hinata lacak. Kesimpulannya, mungkin hanya shinobi yang sedang berpatroli atau seorang nuke-nin, tapi memang mengganjal.

Mereka sampai di hulu sungai untuk beristirahat. Ini sudah jam 2 pagi dan mereka mengantuk. Lalu diputuskan untuk beristirahat 2 jam dan berjaga bergilir hingga Hinata yang bersandar dipohon pinus hampir terlelap, kalau Shikamaru tidak duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah yang keras.

Ada apa?

"Ada apa?"

Shikamaru menoleh padanya dengan wajah yang agak sedikit santai. Ia menggeleng dan menyuruhnya tidur kembali, tapi ia sudah cukup membuatnya penasaran. Sampai...

"Apa kau tahu bahwa tadi kita diikuti?"

Tanpa jawaban Shikamaru, Hinata tahu dilihat dari raut Shikamaru yang kaku. Sekarang Hinata berkesimpulan lagi kalau Shikamaru tahu siapa orangnya, lebih spesifik lagi, berkomunikasi dengan orang itu.

"Kau mengetahui apa yang tidak kami ketahui?" hening, "Kita tim, Shikamaru-taichou," Hinata mengingatkan.

Ia menatap lurus pada mata Shikamaru, meminta suatu kejelasan, apalagi mereka pergi meninggalkan tanggung jawab besar pada misi yang diminta Kepala Dewan Negara Api. Apa ini tidak merusak hubungan bilateral antara Konoha dan Negara Api? Terlebih, Shikamaru lah Ketua tim ini, ia cukup cerdas mengetahui resiko yang akan terjadi bila mereka pergi tanpa mendapatkan hasil.

"Aku hanya menunggu," kata Shikamaru. Yang baru Hinata sadari adalah setiap jemari Shikamaru menyatu, posisi dimana ia sedang berpikir. Apa sebuah rencana? Apa kembalinya mereka juga sebuah rencana?

"Sebuah rencana?"

"Ya," Shikamaru tersenyum miring padanya, "Tidurlah!" Shikamaru berdiri dan merenggangkan ototnya lalu meletakan tangannya di puncak kepala Hinata sambil berkata sebelum pergi, "Kita akan kembali ke sana."

*oOOo*

_Well, _itu tidak seperti yang diharapkan mereka. Setelah mereka berbalik arah untuk kembali ke Negara Api yang tinggal 1 kilometer lagi, mereka diserang oleh 5 orang nuke-nin. Walau hanya kelas teri, tapi mereka sempat lengah dan Konohamaru terluka goresan ringan lalu menjadi parah karena dalam shuriken yang melukainya terbalur racun. Ayako menanganinya dengan tanggap walau sedikit menyusahkan karena Konohamaru menggerutu tentang kesialannya.

Konohamaru juga sempat menyesal dan minta maaf pada Shikamaru karena sikapnya. Dia beralasan kalau Shikamaru itu lebih misterius daripada Kakeknya. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambutnya, seperti yang dia lakukan dengan Hinata.

Mereka tiba di sana siang bolong, mengganti pakaian yang setara dengan warga sipil dan berpencar. Kesalahan mereka di hari pertama yang lalu adalah terlalu mencolok dan selalu bersama. Sekarang, semua akan berubah.

Mereka dibagi menjadi dua; Shikamaru dan Ayako, sedang Hinata dengan Konohamaru. Bagian yang mereka sisir berbeda-beda. Shikamaru dan Ayako dalam ruang lingkup pemerintahan dengan perizinan Kepala Dewan Negara Api. Hinata dan Konohamaru akan menangani sisanya.

"Tenang, Hinata-nee. Calon adikmu ini bisa diandalkan," Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya sendiri dari Konohamaru.

Cangkupan pengintaian mereka juga dibagi lagi, sesuai persetujuan anggota sub tim. Hinata dan Konohamaru, mereka sepakat untuk membagi wilayah. Konohamaru akan berbaur dengan masyarakat ibukota dan Hinata akan mengawasi dengan Byakūgan daerah perbatasan serta beberapa distrik pinggiran di kota.

Entah bagaimana, mereka yakin ini bukan hanya tentang kematian Dewan Negara Api.

*oOOo*

**(Hari Ke 8...)**

Hari Senin, 19 November xxxx

Shikamaru menyuruhku (kami) untuk membuat jurnal ini untuk mencatat apa saja yang aku dapatkan. Entah apa tujuannya, atau mungkin ini dimaksudkan sebagai bahan kajian penelitiannya.

Ya. Aku sepakat dengan Konohamaru-kun untuk pembagian tugas yang kiranya akan membantu proses penyelidikan kami.

Sekarang aku berada di distrik termiskin Negara Api. Orang-orang menyebutnya _Mazushi_(**). Ini sudah senja dan warga di sana masih bekerja dengan pekerjaan yang bisa dibilang kasar.

Jalan yang kususuri ini banyak genangan air dan lumpur, anak-anak berbaju compang-camping sedang bermain kelereng dan pandai besi yang sedang memanaskan biji besi yang siap dijadikan pedang andalan Negara Api, berhubung Negara Api adalah pemasok pedang terbesar untuk para Samurai atau mungkin beberapa Shinobi.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke sini, Shikamaru sempat mengungkapkan kecurigaannya tentang keterlibatan organisasi luar. Pasalnya, pelayan rumah tangga kediaman Koshino menceritakan sesuatu mengenai _"dikendalikan",_ tapi Negara Api adalah negara non-shinobi. Sejarah mengatakan pengendalian diri seseorang membutuhkan genjutsu yang kuat, apalagi hingga mengakibatkan kematian. Dan, sejarah adalah contoh dari kehidupan.

Lebih jelasnya aku tidak tahu, kami tidak diizinkan mempelajari riwayat kesehatan Tuan Koshino sebelum tim forensik memeriksanya dan sampai sekarang pun kami tidak mendapatkannya. Tentu ini juga keterlibatan orang dalam, dugaanku.

Pertanyaannya, kenapa ini sangat mengusik sekali? Kenapa mereka meminta tim yang salah? Kenapa harus Konoha?

*oOOo*

Untuk kedua kalinya Hinata salah jalan, inginnya sih memakai _Byak__ū__gan_, tapi seperti yang Shikamaru katakan pada mereka, _jangan menggunakan apapun yang menunjukan jati diri kita_. Dan, distrik ini sungguh ramai bila menjelang malam.

Kebanyakan dari mereka itu bernyanyi dan menari tradisional seperti di festival-festival dan minum sake. Ini sudah tidak teratur saat mereka yang mabuk turun kejalan, karena itulah tingkat kriminalitas di sini lebih besar dari distrik menengah dan atas. Di sana juga banyak rumah bordil yang berbau parfum menyengat aneh dan wanita-wanita berias tebal.

Hinata sampai di gang gelap dan ia bisa bebas menggunakan Byakūgan. Ia meringis sedikit mendapati dua muda-mudi yang tadi ia lihat menghilang kini sedang berhubungan seks di sebuah gang sempit antara rumah-rumah warga. Hinata tidak ambil pusing kenapa mereka tidak menyewa hotel saja atau apapun, ia segera melewati mereka karena suara mengganggu mereka.

Melewati gang itu, Hinata sampai di pinggir hutan Negara Api. Dia bisa bernapas lega dan kembali kepenginapannya, namun baru selangkah sudah ada yang memanggilnya.

"Hei...," suara itu goyah dan tidak seimbang.

Mungkin hanya pemabuk, Hinata ingin memeriksanya dengan _Byak__ū__gan_ karena di sini gelap. Tapi semuanya kandas saat merasakan chakra yang besar namun tidak teratur itu mendekat, kemungkinan orang dikegelapan sana seorang shinobi. Jadi, ia menahan untuk sementara waktu dan menunggu.

"He-Hei!" suara yang naik itu perlahan mendekat, dari bayangannya Hinata tahu orang itu kesusahan karena kesadaran yang terlahap minuman keras.

Tiba-tiba tangan orang itu melambai dalam kegelapan, mencoba membuat dirinya kesana dan (mungkin) membantunya yang sekarang bersandar pada pohon. Hinata akan melompat ke atas pohon dan meninggalkan shinobi yang mabuk itu, tapi itu hanya menjadi akan.

Suara debuman keras membuat sisi shinobinya mengalah pada sisi manusiawi. Ia tahu ini akan menjadi kesalahan terbesarnya.

Seorang terbaring dipermukaan tanah dengan menelungkup. Ternyata bukanlah seorang pemabuk, tapi hanya seorang yang terluka di punggungnya dengan lima buah _shuriken_ yang menancap. Bajunya penuh darah dan Hinata terlanjur iba.

Hinata membantunya berdiri untuk membawanya kesuatu tempat agar diberi pengobatan yang baik. Setelah berhasil menegakan tubuh yang yang lunglai itu, kini giliran ia yang lemas dan menjatuhkan kembali orang itu ke lantai hutan.

Dia tahu, semua adalah kesalahan untuk pernah berniat menolong orang asing itu. Ia pun melompat dari pohon satu kesatunya, meninggalkan orang itu di sana.

.

.

.

.

**(Hari Ke 9...)**

Hari Selasa, 20 November xxxx (0.12 AM)

_Aku bertemu Uchiha Sasuke._

.

.

.

*oOOo*

Shikamaru berandai-andai ia bisa seperti Shino dan masuk ketempat apapun dengan mudah. Merubah tubuh menjadi serangga itu lebih dinamis daripada mengendalikan orang dengan bayangan. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dan orang di depannya pun ikut menggaruk kepala.

"Baik, aku hanya ingin jalan kami dipermudah. Boleh kami memiliki kuncinya?"

"Tidak," Shikamaru tahu jawaban itu.

Duh, ia malas sekali membuat hal semacam mengancam begini. Tidakkah mereka ingin masalah ini cepat selesai? Toh, ini untuk Dewan Negara mereka juga.

"Huuh ... Oke-oke," Shikamaru melangkah dengan tenang.

Korban Shikamaru itu kelabakan saat Shikamaru mendekat, ternyata dia juga ikut mendekat. Ini seperti magnet kan?

Dan saat sudah dekat dengan korban yang bergetar akibat shuriken menempel di lehernya, Shikamaru berbisik lirih; membuat bulu roma korbannya naik, "Pilihanmu adalah ... mati-"KREK!

Orang itu tergeletak di lantai dengan wajah pucat. Aduh, bodohnya, mana mungkin ia membunuh orang itu, nanti dia juga mati dong, "Merepotkan."

Ayako terkikik dan merogoh saku orang itu sehingga menemukan kunci yang menjadi tujuan mereka melakukan ini.

"Selanjutnya tugasmu, Ayako," kata Shikamaru, ia sedikit bersyukur sepupu temannya ada disini. Setidaknya tugas mereka bisa bersih, "Hapus ingatannya."

.

.

_To Be Continued_

.

.

(*) Marga dari salah satu Dewan Negara Api yang meninggal karena serangan jantung.

(**) Dalam _google translate _artinya miskin.

.

.

Thanks to: magenta-alleth(Salam kenal jugaaa :D Ihh makasiiih #blush. masih belajar saya juga, liat aja ffn saya yg lain, ancuuur :"(), Sugar Princess71(Toss. Iya nih, jadi banyak masalah kalo udah gede dan susah bagi-bagi waktu, tapi sekarang saya lagi bisa ngetik coz liburan. Hoho. Apa ya? Kayaknya ketebak banget ya? Emang pasaran nih idenya. Apa ini sudah cepat? :D), gece(hayoo siapa? Udah cepat ngga? :)), Guest(Ayo ramaikaaaan! Bakaaar#plak), sasunata chan(aku juga penasaran. Tetap ikuti :)), Lily Purple Lily(Makasih. Tuh baru ketemu, selanjutnya ditunggu aja yaa :D), zae-hime(Ini udah lanjut. Belum paham ya? Semoga dengan update-an ini jadi sedikit jelas#walau saya rasa ini rush BGT. Hoho. Kalau ingin tahu, tetap ikutiii :)), Dewi Natalia(Semogaaa. Udah lanjut nih. Baca ya :D), Date(haha... iya nih, fic baru, padahal yg lain belum kelar. Hina hamil ama siapa? Aa, ikuti aja oke? :D Hoho)

.

.

Dipersilahkan untuk review kawan-kawan yang baik hatinya :*

-Mei Anna-


	3. Chapter 3: Bab 2

**A/N:** Sudah diedit dan silahkan membaca :)

Edited: 15/6/2013

Warning: Perhatikan perpindahan fokus pandangan penulis dengan dibatasi simbol pembatas (*oOOo*). Alur maju mundur. Ingat, ini AU ya. :D

Don't like, don't read

Bab 2

.

.

.

Hari Ke 12...

Salju tiba-tiba turun pagi itu, Sasuke bisa merasakan dikulitnya tanpa harus membuka mata yang lelah. Meski begitu, ia dapat mendengar suara api yang melahap tumpukan kayu bakar di samping tempatnya berbaring. Ia bisa merasakan tulang rusuknya patah beberapa. Dan masih bisa ingat penyebab keadaannya ini; bagaimana rasanya melayang dan menghantam permukaan tanah.

"Buka mulutmu," itu sebuah suara kecil. Dari pandangannya, ia melihat siluet hitam bersemu biru dengan kulit seputih salju. Adakah itu ibunya? Ini mimpi? Atau ini dunia kematian?

Tapi tidak.

Kepalanya terangkat oleh tangan halus hingga ia bisa merasakan bibir gelas yang dingin dan air membanjiri tenggorokan yang kering. Ini lebih melegakan, tapi kepalanya terus berdenyut sakit.

Sasuke mengeluhkan kepalanya yang sakit dengan lenguhan, setelahnya suara itu bergema lagi, mengatakan ia akan lebih baik setelah minum obat. Ia tidak tahu, tapi ia mencoba percaya, karena hanya itu yang bisa membantunya.

**Hari Ke 13...**

Keesokannya, Sasuke sudah bisa merasakan gerakan tangannya. Orang itu juga tetap datang dan memberinya obat, merawatnya sebagaimana perawat di rumah sakit, bila ia ingat. Walau begitu, punggungnya masih sakit sehingga orang itu selalu membalurnya dengan sesuatu; yang membuatnya merasa aneh setiap kali sentuhan dari baluran itu.

**Hari Ke 14...**

Dan hari kelima ia dirawat, Sasuke sudah mendapatkan otot-ototnya bekerja lebih baik, ia dapat merasakan kakinya dan kepalanya tidak sepusing kemarin, membuat penglihatannya kembali membaik. Di hari itu pun ia sadar kalau selama ini ia tinggal disebuah pondok tua yang reyot. Rasanya _déjà vu_(*)_._

Sasuke menopang tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang untuk berdiri. Dia hampir tersandung dan kepalanya terantuk ujung nakas. Itu sakit, pastinya, dan ia mendudukan dirinya kembali di ranjang. Meski sudah baikan, tapi tubuhnya belum bisa bekerjasama. Ia jadi pusing sendiri, ia hanya ingin ketoilet.

Ini mungkin sudah tengah hari, melihat es di jendela mulai mencair dan orang yang merawat Sasuke belum kembali. Sudah ada obat, segelas air yang hampir membeku dan ada beberapa _garlic bread_ di keranjang di atas meja, tapi itu sisa hari kemarin. Sasuke menghela napas.

Karena rasanya sudah tidak kuat, Sasuke mencoba berdiri lagi dan berjalan dengan bantuan dinding kayu. Ia perlahan-lahan menghampiri ruang sebelah dan merasakan hawa dingin makin menyerang karena kayu pembakaran mulai menipis. Ketika sampai diruang lainnya dalam pondok kecil itu, suara derit pintu kayu mahoni terdengar.

Apa orang itu kembali? Kenapa telat, tidak seperti biasanya?

Sasuke mungkin bisa berterima kasih karena telah merawatnya. Ia pun berjalan tertatih-tatih kembali keruangan tengah di mana ada orang itu. Ia sangat berhati-hati, sampai-sampai melangkah pun ia memperhatikan kakinya agar tidak menabrak sesuatu dan mempermalukan dirinya lagi di depan orang itu; terlihat mengenaskan.

"Kau datang lagi?" niatnya menyapa, tapi setelah Sasuke melihat wajahnya, wajah yang mungkin masih familiar, membuatnya mengeras. Di tengah ruang, sosok wanita bermarga Hyūga berdiri kaku dengan bungkus coklat dipelukannya.

Tatapan mereka tidak percaya. Apa rasa iba itu salah, ya?

*oOOo*

Iba yang terbangun dihati Hinata memang bukan salah satu sikap seorang Kunoichi dalam masa dinasnya. Sekuat apapun doktrin yang ditanam Ayahnya untuknya, entah, tidak bisa membuang sisi manusiawinya begitu saja. Sedari dulu memang seperti itu, Hinata tetaplah Hinata; tidak peduli Ayah atau tetua klan mengatakan bahwa itulah yang akan menghancurkan dirinya, kelak. Ia pun akhirnya harus berbalik arah lagi semalam dan menolong pria malang.

Tangannya saling meremas karena dingin dari salju disekitarnya. Hinata menyesali karena tadi menolak usulan Shikamaru untuk mengenakan sarung tangan. Ia pun memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku mantelnya.

Dengan sabar ia menunggu seseorang yang ada di dalam ruangan bilik 1x1 meter di tengah hutan. Setelah mendengar air yang mengucur, ia menegakan tubuhnya dan berbalik; membelakangi bilik kecil yang disebut toliet itu.

Hinata tahu Sasuke sudah keluar dan sekarang berjalan melewatinya, meninggalkan Hinata di belakang.

Hinata berjalan di belakang Sasuke, membuat jarak yang nyaman bagi mereka dan sekaligus bisa mengawasinya yang tengah jalan tertatih-tatih. Kalau bukan karena ia sedang terluka, ia juga pasti tidak melakukan ini dan menjaga kesehatan orang itu.

Ketika Sasuke meringis dan jatuh pada tumpukan salju, Hinata menghampirinya dan membopong tubuhnya, tapi Sasuke menolak dengan kasar. Hinata tidak tersinggung, ia bisa maklum karena di hadapannya ini adalah Sasuke. Pria yang beberapa tahun dahulu selalu memandang remeh Naruto. Siapa sangka ia kini sangat terlihat lemah?

Mereka kembali ke pondok dan Hinata segera meletakan beberapa bahan makanan di lemari dan memasak sesuatu yang hangat, seperti bubur atau sup.

*oOOo*

**Hari Ke 15...**

Hari ke 6 Sasuke dirawat oleh salah satu Kunoichi dari desa yang paling ia benci, ia tetap membungkam mulutnya untuk ucapan yang ia ingin ucapkan dari hari-hari yang lalu. Ia hanya akan tersenyum sinis dengan nasibnya ini.

Luka dipunggungnya belum membaik dan otot kakinya seperti menarik keras bila ia paksa berdiri. Ia belum bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk pergi sekarang.

"Kau perlu minum obat," dan Sasuke tidak suka terlihat menyedihkan.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku. Cukup pergi dan tidak kembali," Sasuke melirik sebentar dan melanjutkan menatap keluar jendela, tidak ambil pusing Hinata yang masih di sana. Ia hanya terkejut setelahnya, nyeri tiba-tiba menyerang punggungnya kala jemari itu menyentunya dengan kain wol sebagai penghalang.

Sasuke berbalik dan dengan cepat mencengkram leher Hinata lalu mendesis di wajahnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan!?" ia tidak percaya refleksnya kembali membaik. Apa yang ia lakukan?

"I-itu ... _tanketsu,_" Sasuke merasakan Hinata bergetar di bawah cengkeramannya, "Aku hanya melan-melancarkan aliran chakra-mu," napasnya terputus-putus akibat cengkeraman yang tidak mengendur.

Ia tidak melepas cengkeramannya pada Hinata, ia membiarkan kulit yang putih itu makin pucat. Dimana kulit leher itu agak memerah dan lebih halus dari kulit jemari yang pernah menyentuh punggungnya. Warna semu merahnya begitu aneh dan lembut. Ia akan membuatnya lebih merah lagi, tapi itu tidak cukup jelas hingga ia perlahan mendekat ke leher itu lalu mencium harum sesua-

"Sa-Sasuke-san, kau ... menyakitiku..."

Setelah melepas cengkeramannya, Sasuke berbalik lagi menatap keluar jendela dan itu menjadi hal yang lebih menarik dari pada yang lain. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Hyūga Hinata masih di sana dan sedang mengusap lehernya. Ia mengepal tangannya dengan kejadian tadi, _moron_.

"Aku ... aku hanya ingin menolongmu, Sasuke-san," suara berintonasi rendah mengganggu telingannya, "Ka-kalau kau tidak ingin, hanya ... cepatlah sembuh."

Ia tidak menjawab. Ia hanya ... hanya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apa hubungannya juga dengan wanita itu? Apa penting? Bukankah mereka musuh? Dari kubu yang berbeda 'kan?

Oh, Sasuke tahu, wanita itu hanya iba dan berkata seperti itu agar ia tidak bertanggung jawab atas dirinya lagi. Tidak menyusahkan dengan keadaannya. Bagus, ia juga ingin cepat sembuh dan tidak ingin melihat Kunoichi Konoha-Brengsek. Konoha masih tetap Konoha, mau dalam atau luar, semua sama.

O-ke, Sasuke ingin sembuh dan tidak terlibat dengan mereka lagi.

Sasuke berkata lirih, "Aku tidak akan berterima kasih."

*oOOo*

"Terima kasih," Konohamaru menghirup asap _nikotin_ setelah api pemantik menyala diberi dari seorang _bartender_ di bar yang berada di distrik Menengah Negara Api. Matanya berkeliling pada ruangan yang redup dengan pelayan-pelayan yang mondar-mandir untuk mengantar pesanan. Alasan ia pergi ke sini untuk bersenang-senang? Tidak, ia punya sesuatu.

"Kau punya yang lebih?" Konohamaru memutar-mutar isi gelasnya yang hanya terisi dua bongkah es. Asap rokok mengudara dari mulutnya kala itu. Aduh, kalau ibunya tahu pasti habis sudah dia. _Okaasan, maafkan aku, ini 'kan misi_.

"Sepertinya bir kami habis. Aku akan mengambilnya terlebih dahulu," itulah tujuan Konohamaru.

Setelah kepergian _bartender _yang teguh atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya di awal kedatangannya, Konohamaru memutar tubuhnya hingga bersandar pada meja _bartender_. Tatapannya lurus dan tangannya bersandar di sana, tapi tangannya tidak diam saja. Tangannya menyelinap dan menarik laci yang tidak jauh. Ia tersenyum mendapatkan sesuatu. Ia berdehem dan menarik tangannya.

Buku tamu VIP, bukankah ini sangat bermanfaat? Lagipula, kenapa ada buku seperti itu untuk bar seperti ini? Layanan yang lain 'kah? Ah, ia suka ini.

**Flashback Hari Ke 9...**

Dengan napas terengah Hinata ketika kembali ke penginapan di distrik Menengah. Napasnya belum normal, ia takut timnya akan menanyainya tentang ini. Ampun, ia harus tenang.

Hinata hampir melompat kala seseorang menepuk pundaknya, ternyata Konohamaru.

"Hei, Hinata-nee! Lho, kau kenapa?" Konohamaru mendekati wajahnya, itu membuatnya mundur.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," _tenang_, "Kau dari mana?" itu pengalihan yang praktis. Tapi, dua orang muncul dalam kegelapan gang di samping penginapan mereka.

"Kalian lama," Hinata bersyukur karena yang bersuara itu Shikamaru, Ayako tepat di samping Taichou mereka, "Kita masuk dulu."

Setelah mengunci kamar penginapan mereka dan Hinata melakukan penyisiran di sekitar kamar mereka dengan Byakūgan, akhirnya Shikamaru mengatakan sesuatu, "Kita mendapatkan apa yang kita cari," Shikamaru melambai-lambaikan sebuah map coklat.

Apa yang ada di dalamnya membuka sedikit jalan mereka. Ini adalah riwayat kesehatan tuan Koshino. Seorang bangsawan pecahan dari Klan Senjū dan salah satu penggerak dalam Perserikatan Desa-desa Shinobi. Dia bersih dari segala macam penyakit kecuali alergi pada serbuk bunga. Pada akhir hayatnya, ia ditemukan tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi dengan diagnosis kegagalan kerja jantung. Ketua Tim Forensik, Sanoshi Otayama.

Dan, ini makin menyebar, "Sanoshi Otayama, itu target kita."

Hinata setelah itu ijin pergi keluar sebentar. Walau informasi itu penting, tapi ada yang lebih penting mengganggu pikirannya. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya berlari kembali ke hutan, menyelamatkan orang itu secepat mungkin.

.

_To Be Continued..._

.

(*) Maksudnya itu sih promosi ffn saya yang lain (Winter Memory). Hoho. Tapi tergantung itu termaksud side story atau ngga, kita lihat nanti aja ya.

Info: Negara Api versi saya ini adalah salah satu negara yang kuat dalam perdagangan dan melahirkan kaum-kaum Intelektual. Mereka cukup modern dan non-shinobi. Kekuatan militer mereka tidak terlalu kuat, maka dari itu mereka menggunakan jasa dari desa-desa tersembunyi, seperti Konoha. Negara Api mempunyai tiga tingkatan; distrik Atas, distrik Menengah dan distrik _Mazushi _(distrik miskin dan pinggiran).

Letak geografis mereka itu melingkari sebuah gunung sehingga terlihat jelas pembatas-pembatas pada setiap distrik, hutan mengelilingi mereka di kaki gunung. Semua ini terinspirasi dari _Avatar the Last Airblender _sama _Lord of The Ring_.

Thanks to: afaridha07(Makasiiii. Ngga salah baca kok, tapi Hina balik lagi kan? Hoho Udah Update Say :D), gece(Haha. Alhamdulillah akunya ngga ada kerjaan, jadi bisa terus Update. Nih, aku kabulin. Jangan lupa ripiuuu lagiii :)), Risufuyahinata. yui (Salam kenal juga. Apa ini masih buat kamu penasaran? Hehe. Hinata emang balik lagi kok. Tentang alasan Hinata, tunggu chap selanjutnya aja#plak. Ngga papa, woles ama aku mah#mukuldada. Apa ini lama? haha. Sama-sama :)), Guest I(hihi. Apa ya? Kasih tau ngga ya#dibakar. Tunggu chap depan aja yaaa :D. Aku juga ngakak tuh. Emang ngga jelas authornya XD), Guest II(Silahkaaan... Buat pembaca ceritaku, apa sih yang engga#cieilah. Makasih :D), Beauty Melody(Makasih udah nunggu. Semoga menikmati yang ini :)), nurul. wn (Makasiiih. Nih udah lanjut :)), Date(Hai, welcome back!#nagih permen. Hoho. Saya juga seneng bisa update sesuai harapan. Ah, bisa aja*smirk. Noh Hina balik lagi. Makasiii udah baca n' ripiuu :*), Sugar Princess71(Akunya masih kelas 11#plak. Ciyus. Wah, makasiiiih senpai :D. Seriusan deh, ini tuh karena baca pelajaran PKN, jadi kesini-sini deh. Hihi. Ngga kok, SasuHina berasal dari Konoha, maaf nih jadi rancu, human error XD. Wah, double-double makasih. Insya Allah yang terbaik buat mereka. Ngga papa, woles ama aku senpai#dilempar panci. Sama-sama, ini udah kilat ngga? :")), Hasegawa Michiyo Gled(udah lanjuut. Makasiiih. Semoga update-an ini jadi makin jelas. Aku udah peringati loh ini bisa HinaXharem, but always SasuHina. Shikamaru ada karena dia kereeeeen#plak. Jangan pusing dong :"D), lol(LOL juga :D), Dewi Natalia(Aku jugaaa! Sttt... nanti ya, nanti#bisik-bisik. Hehe. Nih, udah Say :D)


	4. Chapter 4: Bab 3

**A/N:** Sudah diedit dan silahkan membaca :)

Edited: 15/6/2013

Bab 3

.

.

.

Hari Ke 16...

1 of 10

Jalanan licin mempersulit langkahnya. Ia tahu, ia lebih suka musim semi atau musim panas untuk berjemur di pantai desa tetangga dan menatap beberapa wanita berbikini. Dan ini seperti sangat berlawanan, lihat, semua berbaju tebal! Kenapa juga di sini dingin sekali? Bukankah ini Negara Api? Mana panas apinya?

Konohamaru berjalan-jalan di distrik Menengah dengan perasaan kesal. Perasaannya sungguh terganggu dengan rapat semalam. Ia yang mendapatkan petunjuk, kenapa juga yang harus menyelesaikannya? Aish, Taichou-nya itu dendam ya dengannya?

Ia berjalan lamat-lamat saat melewati bar yang tadi malam ia singgahi. Beda dengan semalam, kalau sudah datang pagi keramaian bar itu menghilang, mungkin juga karena peraturan pemerintah yang memberi batasan waktu buka dan tutup untuk bar-bar.

Konohamaru sekarang masuk ke sebuah kedai dango yang tepat di depan bar semalam dan duduk di meja dekat jendela dengan tirai bambu. Ia memesan beberapa tusuk dango dan secangkir _ocha_, sedikit bersyukur pemanas dikedai itu berfungsi baik.

Dari sela tirai bambu, ia dapat melihat keadaan bar itu, masih sepi. Ini akan menjadi misi pengintaian yang membosankan. Ia menyesap _ocha_nya dan menggigit dua tusuk dango hingga dua orang keluar dari bar itu; seorang wanita muda, mungkin seusia dengannya, dengan pria yang bermantel yang kerahnya hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya, yang terlihat hanya dari hidung ke atas. Ia melihat wanita itu membungkuk dan menunggu pria itu benar-benar pergi baru ia juga melangkah pergi dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan pria tadi.

Konohamaru segera bangkit dan meletakan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja lalu keluar dari kedai. Ia melangkah santai ke sebuah gang yang memiliki banyak tikungan dan pertigaan. Wanita itu masih dalam jarak pandangnya hingga di tikungan selanjutnya, ia benar-benar kehilangan. Ia berlari mengejar dan melompat ke atas atap, tapi ia tetap kehilangannya.

_Damn_! Kenapa menyusahkan sekali sih? Hanya seorang gadis 'kan?

Ia menyambungkan jaringan radionya, "Aku kehilangan."

2 of 10

Sasuke duduk di ranjangnya ketika pagi menjelang. Ia merenggangkan otot lehernya dan bangkit perlahan hingga sadar ruangan itu masih hangat, tidak seperti pagi kemarin, perapian terlihat masih penuh dengan kayu bakar. Ia menatap perapian dengan aneh, rasanya sangat mengganjal.

Sasuke tidak terkejut kala pintu terbuka diiringi kehadiran Hinata dengan hal-hal yang memenuhi kebutuhannya di bungkusan coklat yang dipeluk itu. Dia hanya bingung udara di sekitarnya jadi lebih luas, ia menggeleng diam-diam dan berjalan melewati Hinata tanpa menyapa. Toh, mereka tidak kenal.

3 of 10

Hinata harus besar hati dengan sikap Sasuke. Diacuhkan seperti itu dengan orang yang kau tolong itu tidak enak, terlebih orang yang ditolong seperti tidak menganggapnya. Ia hanya dilirik sekilas dan dilewati begitu saja. Hinata tidak sedih, hanya merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini.

Bungkusan coklat yang ia bawa, ia letakan di atas meja. Pandangannya menyapu ruangan dan harus menghela napas lelah menemukan obat semalam yang ia letakan di atas nakas belum diminum. Sasuke benar-benar mempersulit dirinya sendiri, bukan kah Sasuke menginginkan kebebasan?

Hinata menata buah-buahan yang ia beli di distrik Menengah di keranjang di atas meja. Bagaimana pun sikap Sasuke, Hinata masih berpikir kalau Sasuke manusia dan memerlukan makanan yang sehat, apalagi dikondisi seperti ini. Lagi pula, buah sangat jarang di Negara Api dan dihutan ini hanya ada pohon-pohon pinus serta bijinya yang berjatuhan. Ketika itu ia menemukan dua gelas air di atas meja makan, ia tidak pernah ingat meletakannya di sana. Apa Sasuke haus?

Sasuke kembali dan menatapnya intens. Ia ingin bertanya kenapa, tapi ia ingat kalau luka di punggung Sasuke perlu diobati rutin. Ia tidak ingin bertanya yang lain dan merusak mood orang itu.

"Aku ... perlu mengobati punggungmu," ini setengah tidak enak hati. Hari-hari yang lalu ia bisa dengan tenang mengobati tubuhnya, tapi kalau orangnya sudah membaik seperti ini jadi agak risih.

Sasuke tidak bergeming dengan ucapannya. Ia berpikir kalau Sasuke akan marah dengannya atau apapun, tapi setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke memunggunginya. Gerakan yang tidak ia sangka adalah saat Sasuke membuka baju hangat dan memperlihatkan punggung yang hanya berbalut perban berbecak darah. Ini sudah dua hari tidak diganti dan sudah sekotor ini. Ini ... sedikit agak memalukan.

Ia mengambil ramuan turun-temurun Klan Hyūga yang diletakan dalam wadah kecil. Sebelum mengolesinya pada punggung Sasuke, ia harus menghapus perban itu dulu dan membersihkan luka dengan alkohol.

Masih dengan berdiri di tengah ruangan. Saat membersihkan luka dengan kapas yang dibasahi alkohol, Sasuke meringis pelan, Hinata tahu itu perih. Bagaimana pun, luka itu masih menganga, sampai-sampai ramuan klannya tidak ampuh dengan sekali pakai.

4 of 10

Sasuke bersyukur karena Hinata tidak menyadarinya, malah Hinata sendiri yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku ... perlu mengobati punggungmu," dan Sasuke sempat menerka-nerka kalau Kunoichi seperti Hinata akan mengganggu layaknya Kunoichi lain di masa lalunya saat masih dengan Konoha. Tapi, Hinata tidak pernah terlibat apapun dengannya, mereka hanya kenalan, teman pun meragukan.

Sasuke berpikir untuk cepat menyelesaikan ini. Ia berbalik memunggungi Hinata dan melepas perlahan pakaian hangat yang Hinata berikan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Perban masih membebat tubuhnya, rasanya tidak enak sekali; lengket.

"Berapa lama aku harus seperti ini?" itu suara ketidak sabarannya. Ia mencoba menunjukan keengganannya untuk terus dalam gubuk jelek itu.

"Itu tergantung kau, Sasuke-san," jawaban Hinata membuatnya kesal, apalagi saat jemari kecil itu menyentuh pundaknya agar perban terbuka dengan mudah.

Ketika Hinata melepaskan perbannya, ia menatap salju di luar dari jendela. Membayangkan rasanya, ia jadi merasa menggigil. Walau di dalam sudah ada perapian sebagai penghangat, tapi bertelanjang dada seperti ini sangat dingin.

Sasuke diam-diam tersentak dengan sentuhan di punggungnya, dimana rasa aneh bermunculan lagi ketika Hinata menyentuhnya. Ia merasakan setiap sentuhan kulit yang tercipta tanpa sengaja itu menyebabkan efek tidak terduga. Sempat juga ia mendesis (yang sebenarnya mendesah) tertahan hingga Hinata menghentikan sentuhan padanya dan meminta maaf. Kalau ia tidak waras saat itu mungkin ia akan menjawab tidak apa-apa, tapi ia hanya diam.

Ini rasanya lebih menyiksa dibanding tertusuk shuriken dan ia sempat lupa dengan sakitnya. Karena ia memejamkan mata, ia tidak sadar Hinata telah selesai dengan lukanya, tinggal diperban dengan yang baru.

"Emm ... bisa rentangkan tanganmu, Sasuke-san? Aku ingin mengganti perbannya dengan yang baru."

Sekarang Sasuke tidak mengeluh atau memperlambat. Ia sadar, kalau lebih lama ia seperti ini, itu tidak sehat baginya. Ia melakukan apa yang Hinata mau.

5 of 10

Sasuke duduk sendirian di meja makan dengan semangkuk bubur. Hinata menyiapkannya untuk sarapan. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak suka makanan lembek seperti ini dan pasti rasanya hambar, jadi ia hanya mengaduknya bosan. Ia juga bingung, dari sekian banyak buah yang Hinata beli, kenapa harus apel?

"Hei!" Ini terhitung yang pertama bagi Sasuke untuk berinteraksi dengan Hinata. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka melihat Hinata sibuk sendiri di dapur, itu membuatnya harus menatap punggung Hinata yang tidak bisa diam dan tidak berpaling untuk menatap yang lain.

Hinata hanya menoleh padanya tanpa melepas pekerjaannya; mencuci piring, "Ya?"

Sasuke menggeser mangkuk buburnya lalu berkata, "Apa hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan?" ia tidak peduli kalau ini akan menyinggung Hinata. Di tempat dan keadaan seperti ini membuatnya jenuh, diam akan membuatnya gila.

"Aa...-

"Aku perlu nasi," Sasuke menunggu respon Hinata, tapi sepertinya mereka saling menanti, jadi Sasuke bersuara lagi, "Tidak bubur. Jangan bubur lagi!"

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang Hinata pikirkan. Hinata mengerti atau tidak, ia tidak tahu.

Hinata meninggalkannya sendiri lagi dan ia tidak mengerti harus apa.

Ternyata makan siang dan makan malamnya tetap sama. Ini memang Hinatanya yang tidak mengerti atau sengaja ingin membuatnya kesal atau apa, tetap saja bubur, tapi dengan sup ayam.

Sasuke menampilkan raut kesal dengan menatap Hinata, tapi Hinata sibuk dengan ini dan itu. Sesekali ia ingin melihat orang itu diam sebentar dan memperhatikannya serta tidak mengabaikan kehadirannya.

"Sasuke-

"Punggungku perih," ia mengeluh, ia tidak tahu mengapa, itu seperti mengalir saja dari mulutnya seperti air. Ia melihat Hinata menghampirinya lalu memposisikan di belakang tubuhnya. Ia sempat merasakan kulit tangan Hinata menyentuh permukaan kulitnya dan selalu membuatnya menghela napas.

Hinata menggantikan perbannya dengan yang baru. Kini Hinata tidak membebatnya dari belakang tubuhnya lagi, tapi di depannya. Ia baru tahu dagunya hanya mencapai telinga Hinata dan luas pundak Hinata itu mungkin setengah dari pundaknya. Dari sini pun ia tahu, Hinata selalu memerah kulitnya serta terlihat halus. Dan, ia tidak mengerti kenapa kepalanya merendah seperti ini hingga wajahnya dekat sekali dengan telinga Hinata. Sekarang Sasuke tahu harum apa yang ia cium tempo hari,

itu vanilla.

"S-Sasuke ... -san?" Sasuke mendengar suara lirih Hinata yang entah mengapa terasa berbeda, ini meningkatkan sesuatu di dirinya.

Saat tahu Hinata tidak bernapas, Sasuke itu kebalikannya. Ia merasa napasnya panas seperti api yang mungkin menyapu kulit dari pipi ke leher Hinata. Telinganya tiba-tiba juga menulik, sehingga yang ia dengar hanya suara napasnya sendiri.

"Katakan ... sesuatu," ia merasakan jemarinya sendiri menggenggam ujung jaket bagian belakang Hinata, meremasnya dengan kekhawatiran yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia mencari cahaya saat pandangannya kabur, tapi ia tenggelam dalam kegelapan dengan kealpaan suara Hinata.

_Libido_nya naik ketika Hinata kelepasan dengan suara desahan tak lama berselang setelah ia bernapas di belakang telinganya, membuatnya hilang kendali dan menyentuh punggung Hinata di balik jaket. Mengelusnya tergesa-gesa seolah ia terganggu dengan pakaian tebal itu lalu mengangkatnya perlahan diantara kegiatannya.

Yang ia tahu, kulit itu hangat ditangannya yang kedinginan. Hangat wanita itu menyebar keseluruh tubuhya; seolah mereka mengemis untuk yang lebih.

Ia tidak sadar sejak kapan ia menjadi _the aggressive one _dan merapatkan tubuh pada wanita itu, menciptakan gesekan-gesekan antara pinggangnya dan Hinata, membuat gerakan merangsang intinya.

Tanpa sadar Ia menginvasi leher Hinata yang bersih; beraroma sabun serta vanilla. Ketika tangan sebelahnya mencapai bokong Hinata dan lainnya menyentuh perbatasan dada wanita itu, ia terdorong dan mundur dua langkah.

Satu hal, Sasuke juga _shock_ dan ia membiarkan Hinata pergi terburu-buru.

6 of 10

Hari Ke 17...

Terburu-buru Konohamaru menghampiri antrian orang yang ingin membeli kue _manju_. Ketika hampir memasuki barisan, ternyata ada seorang gadis yang ingin berbaris juga. Pundak mereka sempat bersinggungan, namun Konohamaru tersenyum dan menyerahkan tempatnya sehingga ia berada di belakang gadis itu. Sekali lagi Konohamaru tersenyum kala gadis itu menoleh kearahnya; mereka sama-sama tersenyum.

Setelah mendapatkan kue _manju_, Konohamaru bertemu gadis itu lagi, yang mempunyai nama Manami, gadis manis bermata hitam dengan rambut panjang berwarna biru. Mereka berkenalan dan berjalan berdampingan karena arah pulang mereka sama.

"Kue _manju_ di sana sangat enak, maka jangan heran kalau sekalinya buka itu sangat panjang antriannya. Terus, apa kau juga suka _manju_?" Ternyata Manami sangat suka _manju_ dan sering ke toko itu.

"Aa, tentu. Tapi, ini khusus kubelikan untuk seseorang yang sakit," entah kenapa ia kepikiran Hanabi dan ngeri bila orang itu tahu ia berbuat seperti ini.

"Pacarmu?"

"Bukan," ia tidak berbohong 'kan?

Mereka diam sejenak, lalu Konohamaru angkat bicara, "Aku sih lebih suka dango."

"Di depan tempat kerjaku ada kedai dango," _bingo!_

"Benarkah? Aku ingin ke sana lain kali," Konohamaru tersenyum, ia tahu ini akan lebih mudah.

"Ya, kau harus ke sana," _pasti!_

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kerja di mana? Aku pernah melihat satu-satunya toko dango di distrik Menengah dan di depannya hanya ada bar."

"Emm ... itu-

"Oke, aku tidak memaksa. Aku menghargai privasi orang, kok," ia terdengar seperti pria yang gombal, apalagi setelahnya ia nyengir lebar pada Manami.

"I-iya, aku bekerja di sana," Manami menunduk.

"Minuman di sana enak. Kau seorang pelayan?" baik, ia memulai agresinya.

"Aku ... bukan," Konohamaru menunggu, "Aku ... _Tuna Susila_."

Konohamaru tidak terkejut dengan kenyataan yang sudah ia ketahui, "Aku tidak memaksamu, Manami-san," lalu seolah-olah ia peduli, "Setiap orang mempunyai pilihan dan kau masih manusia, bagaimanapun."

Walau ia sadar akan tatapan kagum Manami, ia berusaha senatural mungkin atau semua akan sia-sia. Lalu mereka berhenti disebuah bangunan tua di perbatasan antara distrik Menengah dan _Mazushi_ yang disebut Manami sebagai rumahnya. Aduh, entah mengapa ia jadi tidak enak membohongi gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, Kono-san," Manami membungkuk padanya sehingga ia pun ikut membungkuk juga.

"Hm. Jaa ne," ketika ia melambaikan tangan sekenanya dan pergi, ia tidak tahu kalau Manami masih menatapnya.

9 of 10

Hari Ke 20...

_20__ hari itu berjalan sangat lambat._

Hinata menutup buku jurnalnya kala Shikamaru menepuk pundaknya dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia menatap Shikamaru yang masih diam dengan tatapan lurus.

"Ne, ada apa?"

Shikamaru menoleh padanya, "Bukannya aku yang harus berkata begitu?" ia jadi berpikiran tentang Sasuke dan perlakuan yang ia terima, "Kau menghadapi kesulitan?"

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghela napas, "Bisa kita ... menyelesaikan misi ini dengan cepat?" seolah ini menjadi sulit baginya.

Pun, ini memang menjadi sulit setelah kejadian kemarin dan bohong bila ia mengatakan semua baik-baik saja. Ia kepikiran, apalagi ia tidak menghindar sebelum hal itu terjadi. Ia kehilangan kendalinya tanpa tahu apa alasannya.

"Kau terganggu oleh sesuatu?"

Hinata tidak tahu kenapa ia meremas ujung jaket di pangkuannya lalu menunduk. Sampai saat ini, ia hanya tidak pernah lupa dia dan penyebab ia harus kehilangan orang itu. Ia ingat dia lagi setiap kali bertemu orang itu. Semua tahu bagaimana ini menjadi sebuah tragedi.

Tragedi yang berawal dari kasih sayang seorang gadis kecil untuk bocah laki-laki yang terasingkan. Cinta polosnya yang apa adanya tanpa pengharapan kembali untuk dibalas, sebuah kekaguman yang tulus. Semua ini tentang pengorbanan untuk persahabatan manis orang itu dengan sahabatnya. Lalu, kenapa bayangan orang itu menuntunnya pada sahabatnya? Orang itu tidak tahu 'kan bila ia tersiksa untuk waktu yang lama? Ia bahkan harus kehilangan-nya karena orang itu, tapi kenapa ini membuatnya resah sendiri?

Apa sedari awal ia meninggalkan rapat tim itu salah? Lalu menemui orang itu dan merawatnya? Apa sedari awal kembali ke sini adalah salah? Apa sedari awal ... ia sudah salah?

"Cinta membuat kita bertahan melewati waktu. Waktu membantu kita melewati cinta," hanya suara Shikamaru yang ia dengar, ia membutuhkan seseorang dan Shikamaru memberinya rangkulan hingga ia bisa menangis dipelukan Taichou-nya.

"Ini membuatku sulit...," suaranya pelan dalam isakan; ia perlu mengeluh.

"Naruto akan selalu memaafkanmu."

Hinata menatap Shikamaru sejenak lalu bangkit perlahan. Ia berkata akan pergi sebentar, ke suatu tempat. Shikamaru mengingatkannya untuk hati-hati karena ini sudah malam. Setelah ia mengangguk dan turun dari balkon, ia tidak sadar ada yang menatapnya— menatap mereka.

7 of 10

Hari Ke 20...

Menatapnya tanpa sengaja membuat matanya sakit. Sasuke bangun dengan matahari menyinari wajahnya. Seperti biasa ia akan terdiam sejenak di atas ranjang dan menoleh pada meja makan di tengah ruangan yang masih diisi sekeranjang buah dan kantung coklat kemarin. _Dia masih belum kembali_, pikirnya tanpa sadar.

Sampai siang, Sasuke masih berkutat di pondok reyot itu hingga kayu bakar habis dan ia sadar ia harus menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri pada musim dingin ini. Ia kesal, ia berada di hutan yang ada di luar distrik manapun.

Setelah bersusah payah mendapatkan kayu dan membelahnya ia kembali. Ia mendengar gerutuan perutnya lalu menuju dapur. Di hadapkan pada wajan, kompor dan bahan lainnya yang ada di kantung coklat membuatnya mengangkat alis. Ia tahu masak air, maka ia merebus air saja. Lalu, pada akhirnya ia hanya makan buah apel di keranjang.

Setelah tiga hari kemudian ia mulai merasa frustrasi dalam pondok reyot itu. Kakinya sudah bisa berdiri lebih dari 15 menit, tapi tubunya terasa lelah setiap saat yang membuatnya ingin terus berbaring atau duduk di ranjang lagi.

Yang bisa ia tatap kini hanya sarang laba-laba di langit-langit ruangan itu. Ia bisa melihat ada dua ekor laba-laba sedang memintal tiga ekor lalat yang terperngkap dalam jaringnya itu, tentu untuk makanan mereka. Menjelang sore membuatnya kadang lapar dan cukup membuatnya gila dengan kesunyian ini.

"Kapan pagi tiba?" Tiba-tiba ia berharap yang tidak-tidak. Ia hanya ingin perbedaan di pagi nanti.

_Semoga._

Ketika pintunya di ketuk, harus kalian tahu bagaimana persaannya. Jangan paksa dia untuk mengungkapkan bahwa itu rasa bahagia. _Cuma kebutuhan seorang makhluk sosial dan ia sudah cukup lama terkurung sendiri di gubuk reyot itu_, bantahnya sendiri.

"Sasuke?"

Namanya di sebut dan sangat mengejutkan bahwa apa dan siapa yang diharapkan adalah berbeda. Memang apa yang atau siapa yang diharapkannya?

10 of 10

Ketika Hinata mengetuk pintu dan tidak mendapati sahutan, ia yang lelah akibat menerjang angin malam jadi kalap sendiri tanpa ia mengerti.

"Sasuke?" Ia memanggil namanya dan tidak ada sahutan lagi. Walaupun agak lancang, tetap ia buka pintu mahoni itu. Mungkin lagi-lagi ini adalah kesalahan, berulang kali kesalahan yang ia lakukan hanya untuk perbuatan konyol menolong seseorang yang tidak ingin ditolong.

Hanya sebuah gubuk kosong.

Hinata harus sadar. Orang seperti Sasuke tentu akan berlaku seperti ini, terus melarikan diri. Tapi, ia tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Sasuke. Dia _The Avenger_. Kenapa ia harus berpikir Sasuke melarikan diri darinya?

Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

8 of 10

"Bukan orang yang kau harapkan, Sa-su-ke?"

Mungkin, menutup mata sambil menghela napas berat adalah pilihan terbaik sekarang. Dadanya begitu berbeda dari waktu-waktu yang lain.

"Mau ikut?"

Dan, pilihan mengangguk adalah pilihan yang masih membuatnya ragu, walau ia tetap melakukannya dengan sebelah hati.

"Ya."

_To Be Continued_

_._

_._

_._

_A/n: __Maaf sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan ini. Aku banyak tugas setelah Ulangan Semester bulan Februari lalu (buat info aja kalo saya Ujiannya di undur gegara PKL) dan sekarang harus menghadapi Mid Semester Genap. Blah, maraton ya ujiannya? Haha #pusing._

_Maaf juga buat kerancuan fic ini. Pada dasarnya, walau ini AU, saya tetap mengambil beberapa dasar cerita dari Manganya. Saya ngga ngikutin banget sih, makanya saya jadiin AU. Btw, ini AU juga karena Konohamaru selisih umurnya cuma 1 tahun dari Hinata dkk. Shikamaru dua lebih tua juga dari Hinata. Dan, Hinata berasal dari Konoha (lihat chap 1) saat mereka di utus Hokage untuk melakukan misi di Negara api. Sasuke juga dari Konoha, tapi dia kan kabur (sama kayak manganya)._

_Bab ini juga aku buat pembatas __1 of 10 __dan seterusnya untuk menunjukan alur yang maju mundur di bab ini. Seperti __6 of 10 __langsung melompat ke __9 of 10__._

_Tempat Hinata merawat Sasuke itu di hutan, di luar distrik Mazushi (saat ia sedang berjalan-jalan untuk memantau lalu keluar dari distrik Mazushi, malah jadi ke hutan). Seperti penjelasan saya di A/n bab 3 tentang Negara Api versi saya, Hutan itu ada di lingkaran paling bawah dari Negara Api yang mengelilingi gunung. Urutannya adalah Distrik Atas, Distrik Menengah, Distrik Mazushi, lalu Hutan._

_Dan, soal Naruto, di atas sudah saya ungkit, walau masih samar-samar dia kenapa sih -_-". Dia nanti akan keluar, tapi jangan timpuk saya *siap panci lindungi kepala* bila terjadi sesuatu padanya. :D_

_Pokoknya makasih banget sama yang udah baca doang, baca plus review, fav dan follow cerita ini. Aku seneng minta ampun deh XD_

_Maaf juga ngga bisa update minggu-minggu ini, saya harus mempersiapkan Ujian saya biar ngga turun lagi peringkatnya (ceritanya curcol :D)._

_Ne, bila ada yang tidak jelas, silahkan tanya di review, PM juga boleh. Haha_

_Maaf lagi ngga bisa bales satu-satu m(_ _)m bukannya sombong atau apa, saya ini juga sembunyi-sembunyi update biar ngga di omelin Ibu. Saya bales chap depan oke? :)_

_Jaa ne_

_Mei Anna :*_


	5. Chapter 5: Bab 4

**A/N:** Sudah diedit dan silahkan membaca :)

Edited: 15/6/2013

**Warning**: Alur Maju-Mundur, maybe-OOC, panjang, typos, etc.

**Bab 4**

.

.

.

**Hari ke ****27****...**

Keributan terjadi di bar yang kemarin di singgahi Konohamaru. Sirine merah berpendar kala polisi jaga menyingkirkan kerusuhan pengunjung bar itu. Seorang pelayan di sana kalut saat ditanya-tanya oleh polisi Distrik Menengah. Karena bicaranya yang melantur, polisi membebaskannya dan menanyai wanita setengah abad dengan pakaian minim dan riasan tebal yang terlihat sangat _shock_ di depan sebuah ruangan dengan mayat seseorang tergeletak di sana.

"Nyonya—

"Mereka—

"Apa Anda melihat siapa pelakunya?"

Wanita itu menoleh dan menatap sang polisi kosong, "Manami—

"Siapa?"

"Mereka ... membawanya."

*oOOo*

**Flashback Ke Hari ****21****...**

Badai terjadi di luar. Hinata melempar kayu bakar terakhir ke perapian untuk malam itu dan naik keranjang dengan selimut yang amat tipis yang menutupi hanya sebatas perutnya.

Ini kah yang Sasuke rasakan saat malam datang?

Hinata makin tenggelam pada satu-satunya yang bisa memberikan kehangatan. Di ranjang ini Sasuke pernah berbaring dan ia merawatnya. Ini sudah malam kalau ia ingat dan sepertinya harapan Sasuke untuk kembali adalah sia-sia.

Apa ia berharap lagi sekarang?

Ayolah.

Matanya sudah sangat berat dan ia merasa kebas pada permukaan kakinya, padahal ia sudah melipat serta kakinya kedalam dudukannya. Bibirnya bergetar tanpa ia mengerti, padahal ia sudah menangis tadi bersama Shikamaru. Mencoba melupakan kegelisahannya akan cinta kecilnya dan ia berakhir dimana Naruto sekarang ada di hadapannya.

Benar, itu Naruto.

Sosoknya kali ini tidak seperti mimpi. Nyata dalam matanya yang redup perlahan-lahan. Tidak ada yang tahu ia selalu bermimpi tentangnya, memanggil namanya lalu berkata samar-samar. Seperti saat ini.

_'Hinata...'_

Hinata ingin menggapai jemari Naruto yang terulur padanya. Naruto harus tahu bahwa ia makin tidak bisa melupakannya kalau Naruto selalu seperti ini. Tapi ia lupa perkataan Naruto dulu. Ia ingin tahu apa itu agar hanya sampai sini, sampai sini saja Naruto berputar dalam mimpinya.

_Kumohon, apa yang aku lupakan?_

Sosok Naruto yang terhapus perlahan bagai asap mengatakan sesuatu.

Berbisik.

_'Sasuke...— _

Membisikan perkataan yang membuat ia frustrasi karena tidak sampai semua ke pendengarannya. Pelan...

Sangat pelan...

Pelan ... sekali...

Hinata yang kalah dengan keadaan kini memejamkan mata dan jatuh merosot perlahan ke ranjang digubuk itu. Sendirian. Tidak ada sosok lain selain dirinya.

Tidak Naruto.

.

.

.

Hanya Hinata.

Sasuke menatap seonggok manusia di atas ranjang yang biasa ia gunakan. Menahan napasnya beberapa saat lalu menghelanya berat. Pertanyaan berputar-putar diotaknya, tak mampu membendung dengan alasan kenapa Hinata kembali setelah tiga hari tidak muncul.

Ia mengharapkannya?

Tidak.

Siapa yang berpikir ia mengharapkannya sekarang? Perempuan itu membuangnya, menyia-nyiakannya yang masih dalam keadaan sakit. Sial. Sekarang perempuan itu mengambil ranjangnya juga?

Haruskah ia membangunkannya sekarang juga?

Karena sejujurnya ia lelah, lelah berjalan dan lelah dengan apa yang ia tadi lihat—beberapa waktu yang lalu saat ia diajak berkeliling di distrik Negara Api. Semua karena Hinata.

Kenapa ia tidak hilang sekalian saja? Muncul seperti ini membuat Sasuke bingung. Bingung tentang sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia mengerti—juga percaya.

Sialan kau, Hyūga Hinata.

Sasuke mendekat pada tubuh Hinata yang berbaring, menggoncangkan bahu Hinata tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia mencoba acuh, tapi begitu terkejut kala jemarinya tanpa sadar menyentuh permukaan kulit leher Hinata. Es.

Sial.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata agar ia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Kulit Hinata yang membiru, bibir yang bergetar hebat, mata yang terpejam begitu erat dan Hinata mengigau tak jelas.

"Hey, Hyūga?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Hyūga?" jantungnya bekerja cepat—"Hinata!"

"..."

Mungkin inilah saatnya untuk Sasuke pergi, bukan sekarang tapi setelah ia membalas budinya. Budi yang selalu membuatnya terbebani dengan orang semacam Hinata. Orang bodoh yang sok baik.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengerti mengenai penyakit, dia bukan seorang nin-medic atau tabib.

Ia sudah melempar beberapa kayu bakar yang ia cari di tengah malam keperapian agar ruangan bisa lebih hangat. Tapi tidak membuahkan hasil karena Hinata masih menggigil. Hanya ada selimut selembar yang biasa Sasuke pakai yang bisa Hinata gunakan saat ini, itu sangat tidak membantu proses penyembuhan.

"Brengsek!"

Keadaan sekarang membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Rasanya, apapun yang ia lakukan saat ini tidak berguna.

Lalu palu kenyataan menghantamnya, ide yang mungkin bisa membuat dirinya mati hipotermia juga. Tapi, Hinata lebih membutuhkannya sekarang dibanding ia yang sudah membaik.

Ia beringsut mendekat pada Hinata lalu melepas mantel juga baju hangatnya yang semua Hinata berikan. Ia akan memakaikan itu semua pada Hinata. Ia rasa, ia bisa bertahan hanya dengan kaus saja, ia punya darah Uchiha yang panas, jenis _chakra_ api dan listrik, itu cukup membuat ia tersadar sampai pagi datang.

Sasuke memakaikan baju hangat itu pada Hinata, namun ketika ia menyentuh permukaan sweater Hinata yang tipis, ia mengerut alis. Baju Hinata terasa lembab di jarinya—tidak habis pikir apa yang Hinata lakukan sampai basah seperti ini! Berkeringat? Tidak mungkin!

Mungkinkah menerobos badai ini?

Sasuke tidak mau berprasangka makin jauh dan membuatnya harus mencari jawabannya sendiri. Sudah cukup. Ia akan mengganti pakaian Hinata dengan pakaiannya yang lebih layak dengan terpaksa. Menyingkirkan rasa anehnya saat harus melihat Hinata telanjang dan hanya sebuah bra yang menutupi gundukan dada yang halus berwarna putih susu itu.

Ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyentuh perempuan yang tidak sadarkan diri, apalagi perempuan yang membeku. Lagipula Hinata bukan perempuan murahan yang biasa ia sentuh di rumah-rumah bordil—Hinata itu terlalu mempunyai harga diri—dan Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan perempuan baik seperti Hinata.

Tidak.

Belum.

Setelah selesai dengan pakaian atas, Sasuke tahu pakaian bawah Hinata juga pasti basah. Saat ia memeriksa, ternyata benar.

Ia menghela napas gusar untuk kesekian kalinya. Biarpun ia tadi berkata tidak tertarik, ia tetap laki-laki normal, ia agak risih. Lagipula, bila ia melepaskan celananya, ia akan ikut membeku seperti Hinata, tapi bila Hinata tidak segera mengenakan sesuatu yang hangat di sekitar kakinya itu tidak akan membantu usaha Sasuke untuk menyembuhkan Hinata.

Apa ia punya ide?

Kalau tidak ingat balas budi, ia tidak akan melakukannya. Sasuke tetap melepas celana luar Hinata yang basah dan menyisahkan celana dalam. Setelahnya Sasuke naik keranjang yang sempit itu lalu beringsut masuk ke dalam selimut yang sebenarnya hanya cukup seorang, sampai-sampai harus mendesak Hinata ke dinding kayu di belakang punggung Hinata. Ia mengonsentrasikan _chakra_nya di sekitar kaki dan melingkari kakinya di sekitar kaki telanjang Hinata, bermaksud menjadi selimut hidup bagi perempuan itu.

Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, bahkan dengan para perempuan-perempuan di rumah pelacuran. Ia biasa meninggalkan mereka setelah melepas hasratnya, tanpa mau tinggal lebih lama disana—ruangan yang kebanyakan berbau menusuk.

Dan sekarang, ia lebih tidak mau berpikir karena ini hanya keterpaksaan. Pun, soal tindakannya yang mencium Hinata tempo hari, yang membuatnya hampir lepas kontrol itu, bukan karena ia punya ketertarikan khusus pada Hinata. Itu karena kebutuhan seksual yang tidak bisa ditunda, lagipula ia sudah cukup lama mati rasa di selangkangan, menurutnya.

Sial.

Sasuke segera memeluk Hinata, menahan agar tidak melakukan hal aneh pada orang yang tidak berdaya seperti Hinata. Karena membahas ini, Sasuke tidak tahu apa ia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini dengan keadaan yang menganjal diantara kakinya juga harum yang mengganggu pikirannya saat memeluk Hinata.

Sasuke segera menutup mata rapat dan mengacuhkan pikiran-pikiran aneh.

_Cepatlah sembuh._

Karena besok ia bisa pergi tanpa beban.

.

.

Ketika membuka mata pertama kali bukanlah suara burung atau sinar matahari yang menyapanya, tapi hembusan napas teratur dan sebuah wajah yang terpahat indah. Ia tidak akan menjerit atau mendorong sosok itu pergi sekali lagi.

Ia akan membiarkannya melingkari pinggang dengan tangannya serta kaki yang melingkar karena kakinya.

Ia memejamkan mata kembali.

Biarkan ia mengingat sejenak kenangan yang **telah kembali**, Kami-sama.

.

.

**Hari Ke ****22****...**

Sasuke terbangun dengan perlahan. Kala matanya terbuka, ia melihat wajah Hinata yang membiru semalam menjadi kemerahan saat ini. Ia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Hinata normal dan tidak bergetar lagi.

Buru-buru Sasuke mengambil jarak ketika melihat tangannya berada di pinggang Hinata. Ia berharap tidak menyentuh yang lain karena ia tidur terlalu pulas semalam.

Pulas?

Ia rasa begitu. Padahal tadi malam begitu sulit.

Sasuke turun dari ranjang dan menatap ke luar jendela di mana es sudah mulai mencair perlahan. Ia bersyukur badai telah berhenti dan kalau begini ia bisa meninggalkan Hinata, tapi Hinata belum sadar.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sasuke akan bertanya pada seseorang. Ia segera memakai mantelnya yang sebelumnya ia pakaikan pada Hinata dan Hinata sudah memakai pakaiannya sendiri karena sudah cukup kering.

Sasuke tidak lama pergi. Ia kembali dengan sebuah tas yang tidak ia ketahui apa saja isinya, ia hanya bertanya pada seorang nenek tua di pinggir distrik Mazushi tadi dengan alasan temannya terserang demam di hutan. Beruntung sekali Sasuke menemukan orang baik—apa Kami-sama tidak salah? Entahlah.

Ketika ia membuka pintu gubuk tua itu, ia menatap perempuan yang kini sudah tersadar dan duduk diranjang.

"Sudah sadar?"

Hinata langsung mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya. Mungkin ia yang salah atau memang begitu adanya, tapi tatapan Hinata kali ini berbeda padanya.

Ia mengacuhkannya dan segera ketengah ruangan. Rasanya jadi begitu aneh, seperti terulang lagi dan bedanya ia sekarang ada diposisi Hinata. Kini ia yang merawat Hinata.

"Terima kasih ... Terima kasih, Sasuke-san," kata Hinata lirih di belakang punggungnya.

Dan mendengar itu bukan berarti meluluhkan hatinya, hanya saja itu mengingatkannya sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama, tapi ia tidak bisa ingat. Tidak bisa ingat sedikitpun.

Sudahlah. Kalau ia melupakannya, berarti itu tidak penting 'kan?

"Hmm."

Sasuke meletakan tas di atas meja dan membukanya. Ia mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya, "Kurasa kita impas dengan ini. Aku sudah bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

Seperti kacang lupa kulit, tapi apa Sasuke peduli? Benar, jawabannya tidak.

.

.

"Aku sudah bisa mengurus diriku sendiri," ucap Sasuke.

Itu bagus. Setidaknya Sasuke sudah membaik, dengan begini Hinata bisa tenang dan tersenyum walau rasanya begitu aneh ketika membentuk di wajahnya sendiri.

Hinata melihat punggung Sasuke yang terus bergerak kesana-kemari. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan ia tidak tahu dan tidak punya kesempatan untuk tahu. Sasuke mendiaminya—sadarlah, Hinata, kalian memang tidak ditakdirkan dalam sebuah komunikasi apapun. Memang bukan takdir bisa berteman.

Tidak di danau yang membeku dulu atau di gubuk tua reyot ini. Tidak juga perkataan Naruto.

Hinata dikejutkan dengan pintu yang didobrak keras dengan suara yang tidak tahu sopan santun—"BRENGSEK-SASUKE! Berani-beraninya kau meninggalkanku di—

Seorang berkulit pucat dengan gigi setajam piranha masuk dan hampir memberi tinjunya pada Sasuke, tapi terhenti kala orang menyeramkan itu melihatnya dengan mulut membentuk 'o' lalu menyeringai pada Sasuke.

"Jadi kau pergi dari pesta untuk tidur dengan gadis Hyūga?" Hinata memerah atas pertanyaan vulgar kenalan Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli.

Orang itu terkekeh menyeramkan lagi menatapnya seperti ingin memakannya, "Ternyata kau munafik juga, Sasuke!"

"Terserah kau! Bisa kau pergi sekarang? Aku ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan," kegusaran Sasuke terlihat tumbuh.

"Heh, seks pagi hari memang menyenangkan—

Hinata makin jadi merahnya dan Sasuke mendelik begitu tajam, "Pergilah, Suigetsu!"

Walau Suigetsu (kenalan Sasuke) terlihat menyeramkan, tapi dimata Hinata, Suigetsu agak terintimidasi dengan Sasuke. Berarti Suigetsu masih di bawah Sasuke tingkat kekuatannya. Hinata pernah mendengar tentang tim mereka.

Setelah kepergian Suigetsu, mereka ditinggal berdua lagi. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau sekarang ini keadaan makin canggung jadinya.

Memang apa lagi urusannya dengan Sasuke? Bukannya ini sama saja sudah selesai, sudah impas 'kan?

"Bisakah kau tidak menceritakan pada siapapun kau bertemu denganku?"

Bertemu? Hinata merawatnya berhari-hari! Dasar!

"Aku tidak menjadi minat Konoha lagi, kan?"

Hinata mendelik tajam pertama kalinya pada Sasuke. Apa maksud pertanyaannya itu? Apa karena Naruto sudah tidak ada jadi tidak ada yang menangkapnya? Apa perjuangan Naruto selama ini hanya dianggap gangguan baginya?

"Tidak ada yang berminat dengan pecundang sepertimu," entah kosa kata itu datang dari mana. Tapi, apa peduli Hinata? Sasuke memang brengsek-kuadrat-tidak tahu diri.

Hinata jadi tidak mau menatap Sasuke. Ia tidak peduli Sasuke akan tersinggung, dia bukan gadis yang dulu pernah Sasuke temui. Semua berubah, sama seperti dunia yang makin kacau ini.

"Terserah kau, Hyūga. Lagipula kita tidak akan bertemu lagi," kata Sasuke sebelum pergi. Ia melihat Sasuke sedikit melirik padanya dan langsung menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

Hinata sendirian.

"Harusnya dari dulu, Sasuke," gumamnya.

.

.

Dan niat tidak-akan-bertemu-lagi hanya menjadi bualan dimulutnya. Sasuke tidak tahu bila Hinata itu seperti kotoran debu yang selalu ada dimana-mana. Bukan maksudnya untuk selalu sadar kehadiran gadis Konoha itu, tapi ia selalu mendapati Hinata di jalannya. Disadari atau tidak oleh gadis itu. Seperti saat ini.

Oke, mereka bagus karena saling jauh. Sasuke ada di depan motel, menunggu Suigetsu di luar, karena tidak suka parfum perempuan resepsionis yang bau dan Hinata bersama seorang perempuan lain yang lebih muda di sebuah toko buah, sedang memilih apel. Sasuke tidak repot untuk mencari tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai mereka tertawa. Sasuke memilih masuk ke dalam motel karena bosan.

Sorenya, ketika Suigetsu mengajaknya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menarik, tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Hinata yang berjalan dengan pria yang ia kenali sebagai Nara Shikamaru. Bagus, akting Hinata tentang bisakah-kau-tidak-menceritakan-pada-siapapun-kau-b ertemu-denganku atau bisa diistilahkan pura-pura tidak tahu dan tidak kenal padanya adalah keinginannya sejak awal. Bukankah begitu?

Suigetsu menyeringai dan mengatakan kalau ia dicampakan. Padahal si Brengsek itu tidak tahu apapun, yang berarti semua cemoohannya tentang Sasuke adalah bualan belaka. Harusnya 'kan?

Ya. Memang bagus kalau mereka benar-benar tidak kenal.

Suigetsu mengajaknya ke distrik Mazushi dan masuk pada sebuah kedai kumuh yang menyajikan mochi dan ocha hangat. Setelah penyerangan pada dirinya hingga ia terluka parah, ia baru mendatangi tempat ini lagi.

Suigetsu masuk duluan dan matanya berkeliling pada kedai yang tidak cukup besar luasnya. Suigetsu menghampiri laki-laki misterius yang duduk di pojokan kedai. Seorang laki-laki bermantel hitam dengan kerah tinggi dan tangannya menggenggam erat _yunomi._

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Suigetsu dan laki-laki itu.

Inilah saatnya.

.

.

Mereka sudah mendapatkan petunjuk tentang Sanoshi Otayama tapi sulit sekali menemukannya, bahkan dikediamannya sendiri yang ada di distrik Atas. Keluarga Koshino juga jadi sulit ditemui. Shikamaru pikir ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Kalau analisanya benar, maka keluarga Koshino telah di ancam Otayama dengan sesuatu. Otayama pun tidak terlihat lagi di bar distrik Menengah.

"Taichou?"

Shikamaru baru sadar kalau ia tidak sendirian, "Ah, maaf Hinata."

"Umm."

Mereka baru saja habis ke kediaman Koshino untuk bertemu istri tuan Koshino, tapi sepertinya orang itu tidak dapat di temui. Mungkin juga takut.

"Hinata?"

"Yah?"

"Kau pucat. Kenapa tadi malam tidak pulang?" oke, Shikamaru tidak mau menjadi Kapten yang tidak tahu apapun. Hinata belakangan ini menjadi aneh.

"A-aku semalam tersesat di hutan dan bermalam disebuah pondok tua."

"Semalam badai 'kan?" Shikamaru secepat kilat meletakan tangannya di kening Hinata tanpa peduli mereka masih ada di tengah jalan. Ternyata badan Hinata agak hangat.

"A-aku baik-baik saja," Hinata memerah dan menepis tangan Shikamaru pelan.

"Huh... baiklah."

Dan satu peristiwa aneh sore itu datang. Shikamaru melihat Uchiha Sasuke dan seorang seperti manusia ikan dalam radius 15 meter dari hadapannya. Seorang burona Konoha yang dicari bebas berkeliaran di sini.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" kata Shikamaru pelan. Shikamaru bermaksud mengatakan pada Hinata untuk tidak menganggap keberadaan Sasuke pada Hinata karena mereka sedang dalam misi lain. Karena yang ia tahu Hinata sempat terobsesi menangkap Sasuke demi Naruto—siapa lagi memang? Dirinya? Tidak mungkin 'kan.

Mereka melewati Uchiha Sasuke dengan ketenangan, ketidakpedulian dan seakan mereka tidak pernah kenal. Apa yang kalian harapkan? Mereka saling menyapa atau bertempur?

Lupakan. Misi kali ini lebih penting.

Setelah cukup jauh Uchiha Sasuke di belakang mereka, Shikamaru menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Hinata, "Hinata?"

"Ah, oh, ada apa?"

Mungkin hanya perasaannya tapi Hinata melamun atau mengabaikan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia kira akan terjadi pertempuran karena gadis itu cukup keras kepala, "Kukira kau akan—

"Aku tidak tertarik. Lagipula kita ada misi yang lebih penting," seperti kata Shikamaru.

"Ya. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan di sini?"

Itulah yang harus dipertanyakan.

Hinata berhenti melangkah, seperti mengingat sesuatu. Tapi tentang apa?

"Taichou?" Hinata menoleh padanya dengan mata bulat yang polos, "Aku lupa beli sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Emm... tentang... perempuan," Hinata jadi memerah.

"Perempuan?"

"Periodeku—

Shikamaru tersadar dan memerah juga, "Aa, ya sudah. Sana!"

"Ma-maaf."

Shikamaru melihat Hinata berlari menjauh. Sial sekali. Padahal ia ingin Hinata lebih lama di sampingnya. Gadis itu sering kabur akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

Ternyata ada pertanyaan penting yang Hinata lewatkan selama ini. Benar. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di sini?

Ia terlalu lengah dan beranggapan Sasuke yang sakit tidak dapat melakukan apapun, tapi sekarang beda 'kan? Dia sudah sembuh, dan seperti tersambar petir siang bolong, Hinata tidak akan lupa bagaimana kuatnya Sasuke. Bajingan desa sepertinya bisa melakukan apapun dan bisa saja Sasuke terlibat pembunuhan Tuan Koshino.

Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.

Dan Hinata makin menyesali karena merawat seorang penjahat besar.

Sial.

Hinata bersembunyi di balik gerobak yang mengangkut lobak yang baru masuk dari daerah Barat. Ini sudah masuk distrik Mazushi yang tetap kumuh, bahkan menodai salju putih di jalan yang menyusuri wilayah itu.

Hinata diam-diam melihat Sasuke bersama Suigetsu masuk kesebuah kedai kecil, sekitar lima bangunan dari tempat ia berada. Sasuke serta Suigetsu belum menyadari kehadirannya. Ia berencana akan melihat apa yang mereka lakukan dengan Byakugan, tapi ia tahu itu sangat beresiko karena dapat terasa dalam jarak yang begitu dekat ini, apalagi Sasuke pengguna Genjutsu.

Siapa yang tahu kalau Sasuke akan mengaktifkan Genjutsu lagi padanya seperti dulu. Disadari atau tidak. Genjutsu Sasuke yang dulu saja dapat membuatnya lupa, apalagi sekarang.

Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggu dan menekan segala titik chakranya agar tidak terlacak.

Dan 30 menit tanpa kepastian serta tanda-tanda Sasuke dan Suigetsu akan keluar terasa begitu lama. Hari sudah gelap dan ia harus merasakan dingin menusuk kulit serta napasnya kembali panas seperti semalam. Ia harap suhunya tidak naik dalam keadaan seperti ini, apalagi turun secara drastis lalu membeku.

Ia harus mengetahui apa tujuan Sasuke.

Hinata melewatkan beberapa detik saat Sasuke keluar sendirian tanpa Suigetsu karena ia sempat memejamkan mata. Ia segera menegakan tubuh dan melawan keinginan tubuhnya untuk bersandar sejenak pada dinding rumah di belakangnya lalu mengikuti arah kepergian Sasuke sekarang.

Begitu cepat Sasuke bergerak dan menghilang dalam tikungan. Hinata sempat curiga kalau Sasuke mengetahui ia diikuti olehnya. Tapi Hinata tetap mengikuti Sasuke tanpa perhitungan karena kepalanya rasanya ingin meledak. Panas sekali!

Ia bergerak mengikuti instingnya. Ketika melewati tikungan yang—entah keberapa—Hinata kehilangan Sasuke begitu cepat. Matanya yang panas menjadi sedikit berair. Ia tahu ia harus kembali sebelum ia benar-benar ambruk karena sepertinya demamnya kambuh lagi.

Ketika ia berbalik arah, sosok Uchiha Sasuke muncul dari kegelapan gang. Sasuke muncul secara dramatis di bawah lampu lampion jalanan. Hinata tidak punya daya kalau-kalau Sasuke menyerangnya. Sekeras mungkin ia memikirkan sebuah alasan bila Sasuke bertanya kenapa ia ada di sini sebagai basa-basi dan membiarkannya pergi.

"Sudahkah kubilang kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?"

Itu diluar konteks Hinata. Ia ingin menjawab, tapi tenggorokannya yang panas serta bibir yang pecah-pecah membuatnya harus menelan suaranya.

Ketika Sasuke berjalan mendekat padanya, ia mengerutkan alis. Apa Sasuke akan membunuhnya?

Mata Hinata menyipit kala Sasuke menghalangi satu-satunya cahaya dari lampu jalanan tadi. Sasuke entah kenapa makin mendekat padanya lalu menyudutkannya pada dinding sebuah rumah. Ia bisa melihat napasnya yang panas menerpa dagu milik Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau?" kata Hinata pelan. Ia berusaha untuk tidak terintimidasi. Salah satu sifat Hyūga yang mendarah daging adalah tidak mau kalah. Hinata percaya itu miliknya.

"Orang yang kau sebut 'Pecundang' itu, bukan pecundang sesungguhnya."

"Apa—

"Kita lihat siapa yang **Pecundang** di sini."

Belum sempat Hinata memahami, kepalanya sudah membentur dinding belakangnya. Suaranya tertelan dalam tenggorokan dan tubuhnya terhimpit pasti pada dinding. Bibir Hinata di invasi sepenuhnya oleh bibir Sasuke tanpa izin. Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya menempel pada dinding dengan menekan bahunya kebelakang. Keadaannya yang sekarang benar-benar tidak menguntungkan; ia panas dan pusing.

Hinata meronta dengan tangannya yang lepas tapi langsung di tangkap oleh Sasuke dan menempelkan kedua tangannya di dinding di samping wajahnya. Sasuke benar-benar binal menghisap bibir bawahnya dan memanggutnya, setelah itu berpindah ke bibir atasnya. Ia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bernapas. Dadanya naik turun dan ia memejamkan mata erat, menolak sesuatu yang akan keluar dari belakang tenggorokannya.

Hinata mencuri napas dari hidungnya dengan terpotong-potong. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tadi sempat lupa cara bernapas dengan hidung dan yang ia ingat hanya mulutnya sebagai jalur pernapasan satu-satunya.

Lututnya lemas dan kepalanya panas. Hinata benar-benar mengutuk kalau benar ia mendengar suara dari balik tenggorokannya kala Sasuke berhasil masuk dan bermain dengan lidahnya.

Mereka—Sasuke—bermain selama 10 menit kurang lebih. Saat Sasuke melepas bibirnya dari bibir Hinata, bunyi keciplak mengisi bersama suara napas yang memburu. Dari posisinya, Hinata melihat Sasuke dan bibir itu berwarna merah serta basah. Ia juga merasakan bibirnya sedikit bengkak dan sangat basah.

Dan baru pertama kali Hinata melihat seringai Sasuke itu sangat berbeda, membuatnya... bergetar—entah takut atau sesuatu.

"Siapa yang **Pecundang**, Hinata, hem?"

Nama depannya—rasanya kenapa begitu berbeda saat Sasuke mengatakannya? Ada apa dengannya? Ada apa denganmu, Hinata?

Dan Sasuke mengentuh bibir Hinata lagi dengan bibirnya. Masih dengan perasaan yang sama, hasrat yang sama Sasuke menciumnya dan tanpa kelembutan. Dan Hinata, tangannya tidak bergerak melakukan penolakan, tubuhnya menolak keinginan untuk melarikan diri. Pun dunia seakan berbalik saat tangannya yang harusnya menampar Sasuke, mendorong Sasuke atau mengancam Sasuke dengan kelumpuhan diberbagai titik chakra, sekarang melingkari leher Sasuke. Bibirnya yang jarang disentuh kini membalas ciuman itu. Memanggutnya dengan rasa tidak-mau-kalah karena ia pikir ia tidak akan kalah.

Ia gila. Ia akan gila sebentar lagi, apalagi Sasuke sudah membawanya ke suatu tempat saat keadaanya benar-benar tanpa pertahanan. Tempat di mana ia merawatnya. Gubuk tua yang tahu bagaimana kisah ini bermulai. Awal dari kesalahan.

Hyūga Hinata, kau masuk dalam sebuah—banyak—kesalahan.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Thanks to**: Sugar Princess71, Guest, Date, Beauty Melody, Dewi Natalia, lavender onyx bl, nurul. wn, Kei Tsukiyomi, Shy-S, Aden L-kazt, Lily Purple Lily, afaridha07, RisufuyaYUI, gece, Axx-29, azizah, Amai Yuki. (Maaf kalo ada yang kelewat atau salah ketik)

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry, gomen... karena lama m(_ _)m

Dan maaf kalo aneh, ini soalnya dibuat dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Aku agak nyicil-nyicil karena harus bagi waktu sama fanfic ku yang lain, harus bikin laporan _this and that _*geplaked*. Hehe. Maklum, manusia *plak* *ngga bertanggungjawab*

Ini seperti Flashback dalam Flashback ya? Kuharap kalian mengerti karena ini demi cerita *alasan* *penonton kecewa* :D Maaaf oke? *sekali lagi bilang 'maaf' dapet piring*

Dan apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Hm... sepertinya ada sesuatu antara Hinata dan Naruto sehingga membawa Hinata pada Sasuke *Spoiler*

Insya Allah, kalo besok jadi, akan ada 'ehem'-nya. Kalo jadi, tapi kalo ngga jadi? *Mei galau* *ngga konsis* *Terjun sana kelaut!*

Haha... sampai jumpa di Chapter 6 Bab 5 yaaa ^^.

Review adalah penyemangatku. Semangat! Semangat! Ganbatte buat yang UN! *niup terompet*

-:-Mei Anna-:-


	6. Chapter 6: Bab 5

**A/N:** Sudah diedit dan silahkan membaca :)

Edited: 15/6/2013

**Warning**: OOC, AU, OC's, Mature, etc.

**Bab 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia memanggut bibirnya tanpa bisa berhenti. Kewarasan tiba-tiba dipertanyakan dalam keadaan ini.

Apa dia gila? Kenapa bisa dengan enak hati ikut dalam permainan yang selalu berakhir salah seperti ini?

Hinata merasa kakinya memijaki tempat baru, bodohnya, ia terbuai dengan permainan ini dan memejamkan mata. Ia berakhir kembali dengan kepala belakang yang menghantam pelan dinding kayu. Ia pikir, ia akan benar-benar amnesia bila hal ini terjadi lagi.

Ciuman kali ini adalah menuntut, penuh dengan perintah dan napas yang benar-benar dipermainkan karena ia harus pintar mencurinya saat ada kesempatan. Sasuke seakan menunjukan kepadanya—menunjukan siapa penguasa di permainan ini.

Sasuke segera melepaskan ciuman mereka yang sudah melepaskan panas tubuh mereka tanpa mereka sadar. Sejujurnya, Hinata merasa ada yang hilang saat itu, tapi tatapan remeh Sasuke lebih menjengkelkan dari pada perasaan anehnya.

"Kau pasti menyukai ciumanku sampai membalasnya seperti itu. Siapa yang pecundang sekarang, heh?"

Sasuke berniat menciumnya lagi dengan menyudutkannya pada dinding kayu pada gubuk tua itu. Sekarang ia tahu dimana ia berada—tempat dimana semua berawal.

Tidak ada kelembutan di setiap ciuman mereka. Ia berusaha keras kembali ke kewarasannya yang mungkin masih tersisa. Sekuat tenaga ia mendorong Sasuke, mengancam dengan kekerasan kalau perlu dan menunjukan bagaimana tangannya yang lembut dapat membunuh dalam sekejap. Seperti sekarang—

Darah keluar dari sela bibir Sasuke setelah Sasuke melompat mundur darinya—"Brengsek!"

Hinata melotot, tidak ingin terintimidasi dengan Sasuke atau apapun yang dapat melemahkannya, "Harusnya kau yang perlu dipertanyakan, Sasuke! Kau! Kenapa kau mencium—

Dan Sasuke selalu mencelanya saat bicara. Menangkap dagunya dan mencengkram lehernya seperti ia adalah burung merpati yang terkena panah dan siap dibului. Tubuhnya merapat kembali pada dinding di belakangnya yang dingin, tangan serta tubuh tidak berkutik saat kedua _tomoe_ di mata Sasuke bergerak.

_Genjutsu._

Kenapa ia bisa lupa?

"Kesalahan lagi, Hinata," kata Sasuke sebelum mencumbuinya lagi tanpa perasaan—mereka bukan sepasang kekasih dan tidak ada perasaan sedikitpun.

Lalu apa alasan dari semua tindakan ini?

Kau, Hinata, kenapa melakukan ini?

Mungkin—mungkin hanya hormon atau sesuatu yang dapat mendasari hal ini. Ketertarik—maksudnya—kebutuhan akan sesuatu. Sasuke pernah melakukan ini beberapa hari yang lalu padanya, tapi tidak sekasar ini.

Sasuke menariknya lalu mendorongnya ke ranjang. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan banyak, kendali tubuhnya bukan miliknya lagi. Melihat Sasuke melakukan semuanya untuk hal ini.

_Apa maumu, Sasuke?_

_._

**Hari Ke ****23****…**

Mereka ada di bawah selimut yang sama kala matahari pagi menyusup dari jendela yang saljunya mulai mencair. Hinata harus mencari alasan logis tentang hal ini—Sasuke telah melecehkannya dan pernyataan itu akan sangat menjengkelkan karena ia terdengar sangat lemah. Ini bukan sesuatu yang diinginkannya, tapi sudah terjadi dan rasanya ia akan benar-benar mati.

Walaupun keperawanan bukan hal tabu lagi bagi seorang shinobi atau kunoichi, tapi mereka bukan benda yang bisa diajak ke ranjang. Harga diri—harga diri adalah harga mati baginya.

Hinata agaknya terkejut ketika Sasuke yang di sampingnya membuka mata dan menatapnya sama dengannya yang melotot. Napas Sasuke menerpa sisi wajahnya karena mereka tidur dengan menyamping dan saling berhadapan.

Mereka tidaklah seperti pasangan diranjang lainnya; yang punya pilihan antara kemesraan atau kecanggungan; mereka diselimuti ketegangan. Mereka berpandangan bukan karena cinta, mereka berhubungan intim juga bukan karena ketertarikan. Bila kalian bertanya, maka hanya ada dalih dan kepalsuan dari bibir mereka.

"Rasamu sama saja seperti jalang lain—

_Tidak ada yang memintamu, Sasuke. Dan aku __**bukan Jalang**__!_

PLAKK!

Ia pikir rasa sakit karena tamparannya tidak seberapa dengan penghinaan Sasuke. Pria yang kini punya banyak julukan darinya kini sudah mulai menggunakan tangannya, mencengkram lehernya—tidak seperti semalam memang—hingga ia sulit mengambil napas. Ia berontak dan itu tidak cukup.

"**Kau tidak bisa menamparku begitu saja**," Sasuke mendesis dengan setiap suku kata yang ditekan.

"L-lalu apa—APA MAU—

Mulutnya dikunci dengan mulut Sasuke. Rasanya lebih dari sekedar menuntut, walau ia akui ini tidak sekasar semalam. Kepala belakangnya ditekan oleh tangan Sasuke, mungkin agar ia tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Tapi, ia memang tidak menghindar, ia akan ikut bermain kali ini.

Pinggangnya sudah ditarik oleh sebelah tangan Sasuke. Selimut yang tadinya menutupi tubuh mereka perlahan tersingkir sendiri akibat gerakan serta gesekan tubuh mereka. Tanpa ia tahu pun, kedua tangannya sudah melingkari pundak Sasuke, merapatkan diri padanya saat Sasuke sudah berada di atasnya.

Sasuke mencumbunya lagi; ciuman yang turun dari bibir, ke dagu lalu merembet pada belakang telinganya—yang tidak bisa lagi ia sembunyikan suara desahannya dari belakang tenggorokan, apalagi tangan kasar Sasuke meremas payudaranya. Ranjang itu bunyi berderit yang sama seperti semalam, tapi volumenya sekarang sangat berbeda.

Sangat berbeda ia merasakannya; ketika terjadi jeda dimana Sasuke melepas hisapannya dari tubuhnya, ketika ia benar-benar merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya yang merintih dan meminta, bagaimana ia melakukan ini secara sadar tidak seperti semalam, saat Sasuke menatapnya. Ia bertanya dalam hati untuk semua alasan. Ia butuh alasan atau ia akan gila!

Sasuke masih menatap kematanya, hidung mereka bersentuhan hingga akhirnya mereka berciuman kembali. Ciuman yang lebih dalam dengan ia dan Sasuke ikut dalam permainan lidah yang basah, saliva yang bercampur serta keringat yang terasa asin.

Ia pun tidak tahu sejak kapan—sejak kapan Sasuke mempersiapkan diri dan menerobos dirinya lagi seperti semalam. Kukunya seperti menancap di punggung Sasuke, jeritannya tertahan dalam ciuman mereka—menyakitkan, bahkan ia sempat meronta dan memukul kepala Sasuke.

Brengsek!

Tapi, ia tetap menerimanya, karena mungkin ia akan sakit bila ini tidak diselesaikan. Mereka bersenggama lagi, Sasuke yang lebih banyak melakukannya. Seprei sudah tidak berbentuk dan rasanya mereka akan benar-benar menghancurkan ranjang kecil yang reyot ini, apalagi puncak dari ini dan mereka datang bersama dengan jeritan yang tertahan.

Bruk!

Mereka bernapas bersama seperti napas naga yang panas dan Sasuke menindihnya. Ia yang sudah memejamkan mata tidak mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan. Ia tidak akan memperdulikan Sasuke yang sudah berbuat ini padanya! Sasuke gila—mereka tidak waras!

.

.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku temannya! Tolonglah panggilkan Manami?!"

"Tidak bisa! Dia sibuk!"

"Ayolah…!"

"Tidak!"

Konohamaru begitu kesal dengan orang bertubuh gempal di hadapannya—orang yang mengaku sebagai bodyguard bar itu. Cih, padahal beberapa hari yang lalu belum ada hal seperti itu. Kalau ia sedang tidak menyamar—atau apalah ini—ia akan menyerang orang itu, lagipula umurnya sudah 19 tahun, masa ke dalam bar saja tidak boleh!

"Baiklah. Kau membuatku kesal! Katakan saja pada Manami bila sudah selesai dari **kesibukannya**! Aku ada di sana," ia menunjuk kedai dango di seberang sana dengan gusar, "Terima kasih!" ia membungkuk singkat sebelum pergi.

Ia melangkah ke kedai dango dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki. Sial benar, padahal ia sudah datang pagi-pagi tapi hasilnya seperti ini. Ia segera mengambil tempat di dekat tirai bambu dimana ia biasa mengawasi bar itu di dalam kedai. Ia memesan seperti biasa bila kesana. Banyak waktu ia habiskan disana untuk memperhatikan bar itu apalagi Hinata-nee menghilang terus beberapa hari ini.

Ia berdecak. Hah... merepotkan. Bahkan ia sudah seperti Shikamaru.

Ia mengintip lagi dari balik tirai bambu, "Melakukan ini seperti sia-sia. Membosankan sekali."

Ia pun jadi ingat rumah. Bagaimana dengan Konoha ya? Sudah hampir sebulan ia tidak pulang dan ia jadi mengidap apa? _Home sick_? Ia juga belum mengirim surat kecuali seminggu yang lalu, itu pun untuk Hokage-sama. Iya juga ya, lebih baik ia mengirim surat buat ibunya untuk mengabari keadaannya dan satu lagi... mungkin Hanabi?

Siapa tahu gadis itu berubah pikiran. Gadis keras kepala sepertinya kadang memang sok jaim. Hm... mungkin mengerjainya sedikit tidak apa-apa. Ia akan mengirim surat ke semua temannya kecuali dia. Ide bagus. Ia tersenyum dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kono-san?"

Suara lembut mengantarkannya pada kenyataan. Konohamaru pada Bumi, bangunlah!

Ia mendongak, "Manami-san?" rasanya bodoh sekali tertangkap seperti ini.

Manami datang dengan mantel berbulu tebal mewah dikerahnya, pemulas bibir berwarna merah menyala pun masih ada dibibir itu tapi agak berantakan. Manami terlihat tidak nyaman dengan keadaan kedai dengan semua mata memandangnya, tapi terlihat sekali Manami berusaha rileks di dekatnya.

"Kau menunggu lama, Kono-san?"

"Tidak juga. Duduk dulu, Manami-san?"

"Terima kasih," kata Manami ragu.

Ia memperhatikannya dan nopang dagu, ia jadi ingat seseorang saat melihat Manami. Siapa ya?

"Kono-san?"

"Ah, iya! Maaf, aku melamun lagi. Hehe," ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya. Maaf juga karena Kidou-san tadi melarangmu masuk. Akhir-akhir ini banyak kejahatan dan penjagaan agak diperketat," kata Manami, gadis itu belum memesan apapun.

"Tapi aku tidak mengganggu 'kan?—Oh iya, mau pesan apa?"

"Sama sepertimu saja."

Ia memanggil pelayan kedai dan memesan yang sama sepertinya untuk Manami, "Jadi, aku tidak mengganggu 'kan?" ulangnya.

Manami menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah selesai. Harusnya dari sejam yang lalu, tapi Bos-ku emm..."

Ia menyadari situasi yang sensitif ini, "Oh, terus, maukah kau menemaniku berkeliling kota ini? Aku belum begitu tahu jalan," kebohongan yang meyakinkan. Siapa yang mengajarinya?

"Tentu," dan Manami begitu mudah baginya.

"Tapi sepertinya kau harus sarapan dulu. Aku tahu kau pasti lapar."

Manami tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Pipinya bersemu merah karena sesuatu, mungkin cuaca yang mulai memasuki pertengah musim dingin.

Mereka menyantap sarapan sambil berbincang-bincang; membicarakan tentang hari dan cuaca, tempat-tempat apa saja yang menarik, sedikit tentang kehidupan mereka (dan kebohongan pada pihak Konohamaru), dan bahkan makanan. Mereka lalu tertawa bersama karena gurauan Konohamaru. Ia senang, dengan begini kerjanya akan lebih mudah dan apa yang diinginkannya akan tercapai. Tapi, ia harus bersabar.

"Manami-san?"

"Iya?"

Ia mengintrupsi tawa mereka dan mengambil sapu tangannya lalu membasahi sedikit dengan air dari yunomi-nya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya dan menjangkau bibir Manami dengan sapu tangannya yang sedikit basah untuk menghapus pemerah bibir di bibir Manami. Dengan hati-hati ia mengelapnya.

"Sudah selesai!" ia nampak sumringah sendiri. Sebenarnya ia punya alasan.

Dan Manami, bagaimanapun, adalah gadis pemalu tampaknya, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Gadis itu memerah kembali dan menunduk lagi. Ia pikir dengan menghapus lipstick itu akan membuat Manami senang karena sepertinya gadis itu agak risih dengan tatapan orang. Ia hanya ingin membantu, tapi.

"Em... maaf lancang. Habis, kupikir kau tidak nyaman," ia menggaruk kepalanya lagi, "Aku pikir juga... kau lebih cantik tanpa...," bodoh, kenapa ia jadi menggombal seperti ini? "Em, maaf ya!"

Manami mengangguk tanpa memandangnya. Ya ampun!

Mereka pun melanjutkan sarapan itu dengan keadaan yang sedikit canggung.

.

.

Dia bukan bodoh, apalagi orang gila. Perasaannya hanya benar-benar buruk.

Hinata memikirkan bagaimana hal tadi pagi serta malam tadi terjadi. Benar-benar tidak ada alasan logis. Ia hanya seperti—kalian tahu 'kan, Sasuke mengatakan ia Pecundang lalu Jalang dan ia begitu kesal setengah mati! Pria itu tidak tahu diri, mungkin harusnya dulu meninggalkan Sasuke lalu membeku, tapi semua sudah terjadi.

Keperawanannya telah direnggut. Ia tahu ia begitu cengeng, hal ini sering terjadi, ayolah! Ia mencoba meyakini diri sendiri. Bukan rahasia umum seorang kunoichi kehilangan keperawanannya saat menjalankan misi. Tapi tangannya terus bergetar, mengingat kejadian itu—bersama Sasuke.

Tidak!

Ia berhenti di tengah jalan distrik Mazushi yang agak ramai dengan beberapa gerobak yang lewat membawa barang-barang tambang. Ia menunduk dengan segala penolakan dipikirannya, ia menggenggam erat ujung mantelnya dan menggeleng, membuat poninya yang panjang bergoyang.

"A-anggap saja ini seperti... seperti kecelakaan. Iya—kecelakaan...," ia berusaha yakin. Lagipula tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak akan ada yang tahu bila diantara mereka tidak ada yang berbicara.

Apa untungnya buat dia?

Untuk Sasuke? Pria brengsek sepertinya pasti punya banyak wanita, tidak ada untungnya menceritakan hubungan _One Night Stand_-nya bersama gadis seperti dia. Pun, Sasuke seperti sudah biasa dengan hal ini, setelah bercinta—bukan—berhubungan seks dengannya, Sasuke menghilang setelah selesai—saat ia yang Sasuke tiduri terlelap.

Tipikal pria bajingan!

Ia menghela napas. Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan! Ia harus fokus—misi. Ya, kenapa bisa lupa?

Hinata akan segera kembali ke penginapan, hanya saja diujung sana ia melihat sekelebat rambut berwarna gelap yang jabrik kebelakang dan rambut biru keputihan masuk kesebuah rumah diujung jalan sana. Mereka tidak melihatnya. Bagus, karena ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka, apalagi Sa—

Ahh...

Ia segera memutar arah dan menabrak seorang gadis berambut biru, mereka berdua tidak terjatuh, tapi cukup mengejutkan.

"Senpai?"

Dan cukup mengejutkan dengan keberadaan seseorang di samping gadis manis itu. Konohamaru? Dengan seorang gadis? Senpai?

"Manami-san, ini senpai-ku, namanya Hana."

Hana? Kakak Kiba atau Hana-bi?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Manami," gadis itu terlihat kikuk dalam balutan mantel mewahnya.

"Hana, panggil begitu saja," ia tidak akan memberi marganya, seperti permainan Konohamaru. Pasti ia tertinggal sesuatu. "Kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami mau berkeliling. Mau **mencari** sesuatu," penekanan kata dari Konohamaru itu membuatnya menyadari kalau ini termaksud dalam misi. Jadi gadis ini yang dimaksud Shikamaru dan Konohamaru waktu itu. "Kau mau ikut, Senpai?"

Ia rasa Konohamaru dapat menangani ini sendiri, "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku ada urusan."

"Kau yakin, Senpai?" kenapa Konohamaru harus bersikap seperti merajuk begitu? Anak itu...

Hinata langsung tersenyum lembut dan memegang pipi Konohamaru lalu menepuknya ringan, rasanya seperti punya adik kedua, "Tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Kau pucat, Senpai. Kenapa baru kelihatan? Kemana saja semalam?"

Ampun, kenapa Konohamaru mengingatkannya? "Hanya mencari angin."

Dimusim dingin seperti ini? Kau pasti membual!

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu."

"Sampai jumpa, Hana-san," kata gadis yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Ya."

Setelah mereka cukup jauh, Hinata kembali berjalan, mungkin akan kembali ke penginapan dan harusnya ia mempersiapkan alasan yang pantas saat Shikamaru atau Ayako bertanya tentang kemana saja dia semalam. Pasti banyak pertanyaan.

Ia yang tidak siap dengan penyerangan mendadak ini terkejut lantaran seseorang membekap mulutnya dan menariknya ke gang sempit, melempar tubuhnya pada dinding berlumut di gang itu hingga ia meringis seperti memakan buah yang asam.

Ia siap menjerit, tapi mulutnya sudah ditutup dengan sebuah ciuman yang tidak asing—segera ia membuka mata dan ia akan memukul orang itu!

Sasuke! **Kenapa selalu orang ini**!?

Gruk!

"Brengsek—Hyuuga, apa yang kau lakukan!?"

_Apa yang aku lakukan? Harusnya aku yang bertanya!_

Ketika ia akan melontarkan seperti yang ada dipikirannya, Sasuke mendahuluinya dengan berbisik, "Jangan mengatakan apapun!" sebelum membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman yang berbeda dari yang awal.

Ia tahu ada yang berbeda dari Sasuke dan kenapa Sasuke seolah membuat hal ini sulit? Apa kini ia berani berprasangka? Tentang Sasuke? Tentang arti dirinya dan Sasuke?

Jangan berpikir, Hinata! Jangan biarkan!

Ia hanya memejamkan mata dan melingkari kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke. Ia akan menyerah untuk sementara.

.

.

Ternyata badai datang lagi malam itu. Jalanan diberbagai distrik sepi padahal ini jam belum menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Kebanyakan orang di Negara Api akan menghabiskan malamnya dekat perapian atau bergelung dengan selimut, tak terkecuali para penjaga di sekitar Gedung Pengadilan Naga, bangunan yang dikhususkan untuk para cendikiawan dan pelajar menimba ilmu.

Gedung Pengadilan Naga. Banyak sekali harta peninggalan yang dimuseumkan dan dipelajari disana, salah satunya adalah harta peninggalan dari Klan Uzumaki yang telah dicuri puluhan tahun yang lalu. Sebelum tragedi itu terjadi.

Penjagaan di luar diturunkan karena badai, tapi penjagaan di dalam tetap seperti biasa. Selalu ada petugas yang menyisir lorong-lorong bangunan bagai istana itu. Memeriksa dengan senter setiap etalase kaca yang berisi barang-barang bersejarah serta perkamen-perkamen tua. Sejarah, dimana sebuah kehidupan lama menciptakan kehidupan yang akan datang.

Penjaga tua berjenggot putih itu merasa cukup dengan penyisirannya di sayap kiri gedung, "Sepertinya badai akan lama. Aku harus segera ke post," katanya sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah penjaga itu pergi, dua sosok bayangan melintas diruangan yang redup itu. Bergerak bagai hantu di setiap dinding bangunan bergaya eropa klasik, mengintip dari sela etalase lain dan mencari sela tergelap dalam jalan mereka.

Sedang di post penjaga begitu tenang, semua nampak sibuk dengan menghangatkan diri dengan selimut, merapat pada perapian dan menenggak sebotol bir. Ketika penjaga tua berjenggot putih datang, semua para kouhai menatapnya.

"Tidak ada bir lagi?"

"Kau ketinggalan. Lihat, kami sudah habis selusin biiiiiir. Hehe," kata yang penjaga paling muda diantara yang lain. Nampaknya sudah larut dalam sensasi memabukan alkohol.

"Ini," seorang penjaga berkaca mata melemparnya sekaleng bir yang dapat ditangkap sempurna.

"Terima kasih," ia tidak langsung meminumnya, tapi memainkannya di tangan seperti ragu. Ia merasaka sebuah firasat, apalagi jejak kaki di salju yang aneh diluar saat memeriksa sebentar keadaan luar yang masih badai. "Kemana yang lain?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku pikir mereka tidak mungkin keluar, badai sangat besar di luar," kata seorang lagi yang bertubuh jangkung tapi berkepala plontos.

Penjaga tua berjenggot putih mengambil senapan anginnya, "Siapkan diri. Sekarang!"

Mereka berpandangan dan segera bergegas dengan senjata masing-masing. Yang paling muda dari mereka agak kelimpungan karena sangking mabuknya. Mereka menyebar dan meninggalkan penjaga muda itu di belakang.

Dengan agak ogah-ogahan serta mata setengah tertutup, ia menyusuri bagian tengah bangunan. Senapan tersampir di bahu kanannya. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali dalam kegelapan, apalagi ia seperti berilusi melihat dua buah bayangan—yang satu tinggi dan yang satu agak pendek. Ia segera menyiapkan senapan berselaras anginnya. Mengutuk karena ia agak pusing dan fokus pandangannya mengabur. Saat kedua bayangan itu terlihat lagi, tanpa pikir panjang ia menembaknya. Seakan Dewi Fortuna berpihak padanya, dengan satu tembakan peluru itu bersarang pada bayangan yang lebih kecil, tapi bayangan orang itu berhasil kabur, meninggalkan jejak darah serta sebuah potongan kain dari tersangka.

Lalu suara sirine keamanan menggema. Dua orang tersangka bayangan berhasil kabur dengan mencuri sebuah barang, tapi ada petunjuk yang tertinggal, sebuah potongan kain berwarna merah.

.

.

Hinata begitu cemas dengan keabsenan kapten serta satu-satunya nin-medic mereka. Sedang Konohamaru begitu santai dengan dango yang tadi dibelinya, padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu meminta maaf padanya tentang—Tolong-Hinata-nee-jangan-katakan-pada-Hana -chan-soal-Manami-ini-hanya-misi!

Hah... ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, tapi bagaimana keadaan Shikamaru dan Ayako? Di luar badai dan mereka belum kembali.

"Ya ampun, Hinata-nee. Kau akan jadi setrikaan kalau bolak-balik seperti itu."

Hinata berhenti dan menatap Konohamaru dengan kecemasan, "Mereka benar-benar membuatku cemas. Radio mereka juga mati. Ba-bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ayolah! Mereka hebat."

Walau Hinata tahu, tapi ia tidak bisa percaya.

Tiba-tiba pintu terjelebak lebar dan apa yang dicemaskan Hinata terjadi—"Ya ampun!"

Shikamaru membopong Ayako yang tangan kirinya berlumur darah, bajunya yang berwarna merah menyatu dengan darah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hinata akan mencecar dengan berbagai pertanyaan, tapi Shikamaru menghentikannya.

"Nanti kujelaskan. Dia terkena racun dan harus disembuhkan segera. Konohamaru, ambil air!"

"I-iya!"

Firasat. Firasat buruk apa ini?

_To Be Continued..._

**Author's Note, again**: Baik, sudah saya edit dan hari 20 diganti jadi 27 hari. Timeline aku ubah setelah dibaca lagi.

Maaf ya kalian jadi repot dan (pasti) bingung sama fic Mei ini. Saya manusia dan punya kekurangan m(_ _)m, tapi saya berusaha untuk memperbaiki ini.

**Thanks to**: **nurul. wn, Yafa mut, Hana, Jurig Cai, Evil, gece, Guest** dan **Risufuya YUI** (Maaf telat ya & ngga bisa cepet. Tapi udah update nih. Apa ini Lemon? Makasih^^), **Date**,** sabaku no ligaara** dan** ocha chan** (Hai jugaa Ngga papa. Ngga masalah kok^^. Terima kasih. Belum aku putuskan, tapi aku ingin mengecilkan kemungkinan pertumpahan darah, kalo jadi. Lagipula Sasuke punya maksud tertentu ke sana*spoil* Tentang Naruto, aku ngga bilang dia meninggal ya, cuma ya... dia belum ditemukan*spoil again*. Iya, karena mimpi-mimpi itu membawa Hinata pada Sasuke (chap 4 dan 5 klo ngga salah) tapi ia agak lupa itu apa karena sesuatu (ada di fic Winter Memory) dan ia baru inget di chap 5 tapi emang sengaja belum dijelasin apa pesan Naruto padanya dan kenapa. Maaf ya ngga bisa cepet kayak dulu. Soal scene menghangatkan itu, saya emang keinget suatu film atau apalah, tapi lupa. Klo inget, bilang ya?^^), **Anime Lover Ya-ha** (alurnya emang agak membingungkan karena maju-mundur dan disini emang perlu dibaca dengan teliti *authornya juga lola karena banyak salah* Haha, terima kasih), **IndigOnyx** (Shikamaru? Aku kira dia cuma nganggap Hinata kayak adik *sama kayak Neji* walau kesannya berbeda), **Dewi Natalia** (Apa ini ML? Aneh ya? Haha, baru banget soalnya. Maaf ngga bisa cepet. Ini emeng sequel atau side story-nya Winter Memory, udah aku jelasih chap 3. Tentang Nyanyian Angin, itu pakai PoV angin, jadi ya begitu, aku juga belum begitu mahir waktu itu *sekarang juga sama sih* Makasih^^).

Semua, Makasih (mau yang baca aja, baca dan review, fav dan follow). Dan bila ada kesalahan nama atau ada yang tertinggal, Mei minta maaf ya. Ya ampun, banyak banget salah nih. Mei juga rangkum balasannya karena takut kepanjangan kalian bacanya. ^^

Review adalah semangatku.

_Mind to RnR?_

«Mei Anna»


	7. Chapter 7: Bab 6

**A/N:** Sudah diedit dan silahkan membaca :)

Edited: 15/6/2013

**Warning: **Bahasa Kasar, OOC, Typos, dll.

**Bab 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru belum berkata apapun perihal keadaan Ayako, hanya tentang Ayako yang terkena racun dengan sayatan yang melintang dari bahu depan sampai hampir mengenai ketiak bagian belakang.

Tidak banyak yang bisa Hinata lakukan. Dia bukan ninja medis atau seseorang yang mengerti hal seperti ini, apalagi racun. Ia hanya bisa membantu dengan cream yang turun temurun diwariskan dari keluarganya—yang hanya bisa menutup luka yang menampilkan daging segar berwarna merah—serta menutup beberapa aliran chakra agar racun tidak menjalar. Ayako juga tidak membantu karena ia terus mengigau.

Mereka hanya bisa menunggu malam itu. Badai masih bergemuruh di luar.

.

**Hari Ke 24...**

.

Dini hari dan Hinata tidak bisa tertidur. Suara-suara angin terdengar menyeramkan saat suasana sepi seperti ini. Ia menekuk kakinya di bawah meja hangat dan berniat merapat atau mencoba tidur dibawah penghangat praktis itu, mungkin saja kantuk akan datang.

Tapi percuma.

Yang ada ia seperti frustasi dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja yang makin membuat kefrustasian itu terlihat nyata. Terus menghela napas juga tidak membantu.

Ia segera berdiri dari duduknya yang nyaman dan berjalan menjauh dari ruang tengah penginapan untuk menuju dapur. Ia mengisi ceret dengan air dan memasaknya. Ia butuh sesuatu yang hangat untuk menenangkan pikirannya; mungkin secangkir teh murahan yang tersedia di penginapan itu tidak buruk.

Hinata kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menunggu air mendidih. Ketika ia tiba, Shikamaru yang tadi tertidur di pojokan ruangan sambil menunggui Ayako yang masih tertidur sudah di dekat meja penghangat. Ia bisa melihat kalau Shikamaru seperti bersalah karena keadaan Ayako, merasa bertanggung jawab atas hal itu.

Hinata melangkah kembali ke meja penghangat dan duduk di seberang Shikamaru yang tertunduk dengan memegang pematik api berwarna _silver_. Ia yang terlalu memikirkan nasibnya sendiri seakan lupa keberadaan mereka, melupakan alasan ia berada di sana. Ia tidak tahu apapun tentang mereka, ia terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya dan orang itu.

"Taichou?"

Shikamaru mengangkat wajah padanya, tersenyum setenang mungkin padanya—seolah mengatakan ia baik-baik saja. Tapi ia tidak percaya.

"Kau bisa ... cerita padaku apa yang terjadi?" ia menekuk kakinya dan tersenyum pada Shikamaru, "Aku lupa, sudah berapa lama ya kita tidak mengobrol santai?"

Shikamaru ikut tersenyum dengan pandangan berpikir lalu menatapnya antara menyidir atau menggoda, "Kita memang jarang bicara di luar misi, Hinata. Yah ... kecuali saat kau menangis."

Oke ... itu di luar dugaan.

Ia tertawa canggung. Naruto? Apa semalam ia tidak memimpikannya lagi?

"Kau tahu, Taichou...? Aku rindu rumah, sepertinya. Aku rindu bagaimana matahari di Konoha, di sini benar-benar dingin," ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dengan begini, ia mengingat kembali pria dengan senyum secerah matahari, matanya yang indah bagai langit Konoha dan suaranya yang mampu orang mengenalinya dimanapun pria itu berada. "Apa kau juga?" ia tidak ingin membicarakan ini, sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," Taichou-nya itu menatap jauh pada jendela yang tersamar oleh salju. "Terkadang aku ingin keluar sementara dan kabur ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari Konoha lalu kembali setelah tenang."

Kabur? Meninggalkan Konoha?

"Memang kemana kau akan pergi kalau itu terjadi?"

Shikamaru tersenyum, "Rahasia."

Ia mengendus.

"Kau sendiri, kalau seperti aku, kau akan kemana?"

"Itu tidak adil, Taichou..."

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku berencana pergi ke suatu kuil di kaki gunung dan mengabdi di sana."

Ia berpikir, "Menjadi seorang biksu?" tiba-tiba tersadar dengan celetukannya tadi yang mungkin saja bisa menyinggung, "Oh, maaf. Aku hanya tidak membayangkan kau akan botak," tapi ia tertawa juga—"Eh? Ma-maaf—Hupf."

"Tertawalah sesukamu," Shikamaru kembali ke dirinya yang cuek. Lalu, "Terus, bagaimana denganmu?"

Ia berdehem, "Itu? Aku tidak tahu. Kau punya usul?"

"Bodoh. Kalau begitu, kau tidak bisa pergi."

"Oke ... aku ingin ke sebuah tempat di tengah hutan dengan danau membeku di sana," ia menjawab asal. Tiba-tiba hanya itu yang terlintas dipikirannya, entah apa hubungannya dengan orang kedua yang sekarang berputar-putar dihidupnya setelah Naruto. Ia menghela napas jengkel dan pipinya berubah merah karena dingin.

"Ada apa di sana?"

"Mungkin tempat persembunyian yang bagus?" ia juga ragu apa yang ia bicarakan. Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan muncul. Bayang-bayang itu saling bertabrakan dan berakhir dengan pondok—gubuk reyot di hutan Negara Api. Tapi ia yakin ada yang lain dari gambar-gambar kenangan di otaknya; seakan gambar-gambar gubuk itu adalah dua tempat yang berbeda.

"Kau ingin melarikan diri?" Shikamaru menggeleng kepala prihatin, "Tidak baik meninggalkan masalah."

Hinata cemberut, "I-ini kan hanya 'Apabila' dan aku tidak akan lari. Lagipula ... kalau benar itu terjadi, ada tempat yang harus ku kunjungi sebelum pergi." Ia menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan, "Aku janji akan menemuimu bila kau benar jadi seorang biksu dan tentu orang-orang yang kusayangi yang telah tiada; Okaasan, Neji-niisan dan Hizashi-jiisan."

"Bagaimana keluargamu?"

"Te-tentu mereka tahu kalau aku baik-baik saja, setidaknya begitu."

Lalu hening mengisi diantara mereka. Ia menunggu air yang ia masak tadi mendidih dengan sesekali menoleh ke dapur.

"Aku lihat, kau jarang bersama Konohamaru dalam satu misi. Kemana saja?"

Inilah yang ia hindari. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena terkesan tidak serius serta menyepelekan misi ini karena ia harus berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak mungkin ia menceritakan tentang Sasuke, apalagi Sasuke adalah buruan Konoha—entah bagaimana sekarang.

"Aku ... mengawasi sisi Mazushi...," padahal ia sudah lupa dengan alasan ia ada di sana beberapa hari belakangan. Bila ia seorang samurai, mungkin ia harus meng-_harakiri_ sekarang juga. Berbohong hanya untuk Uchiha?

Tidak mungkin. Ia pasti hanya membela dirinya yang tidak kalah pengecutnya daripada seseorang pecundang yang lari dari perang.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau Uchiha Sasuke ada di Negara Api?"

Ia mengangguk pelan sambil menunduk. Apa mungkin Shikamaru tahu tentang ia yang suka mengunjungi Sasuke?

"Fokuslah. Aku tahu kau sangat peduli dengan Naruto, tapi ia tidak ada sekarang dan Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah prioritasmu lagi."

Apa maksud perkataan Shikamaru?

Shikamaru mematik pematik apinya untuk menyulut rokok yang sudah terselip diantara bibirnya. Ia masih menatap Shikamaru dengan pertanyaan dan dijawab setelahnya, "Uchiha Sasuke bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagi Konoha."

_Bukan siapa-siapa?_

Ia memang memikirkan itu dulu. Sasuke adalah orang terpenting bagi Naruto, apa yang menurut Naruto penting sebisa mungkin ia akan menyukainya juga. Tapi apa Naruto akan berpikir seperti itu lagi? Setelah penghianatan Sasuke yang sangat besar dengan bergabung dengan Akatsuki serta hampir membunuh Naruto juga?

Hinata sangat membenci Sasuke, apalagi setelah Naruto menghilang karena orang itu.

Hinata akan membencinya.

Mencoba lebih benci dengan Bajingan Kelas Satu seperti Sasuke.

Mereka terdiam lagi sampai suara seperti peluit memanggil dari dapur. Hinata meninggalkan Shikamaru di ruang tengah untuk mengangkat ceret dari kompor. Saat mengangkat gagangnya tangannya sedikit terkena air panas dan segera ia bilas dengan air di westafel.

Ia memikirkannya dan memutuskan segera.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa," katanya lirih dan berkata dalam hati, _dan Sasuke hanya satu dari ribuan orang yang tidak dikenal di kota ini_. Membenci hanya membuatnya sulit sendiri, lebih baik tidak menganggap dia sebagai apapun. Hubungan _one night stand_ mereka hanya semalam dan tidak akan mengubah apapun.

Ya, tentu.

oOOo

Saat pagi menjelang dan badai mereda, mereka langsung membawa Ayako ke rumah sakit di Negara Api di distrik Menengah. Ayako segera mendapatkan penanganan khusus dan mereka bisa tenang terkecuali Shikamaru yang ada di dekat meja resepsionis—terlihat berdebat dengan dua orang berseragam polisi Negara Api.

Hinata menoleh pada Konohamaru yang juga melihat padanya dengan bertanya. Mereka menunggu di ruang tunggu sedangkan tempat Shikamaru sekarang sekitar sepuluh meter dari mereka. Karena melihat Taichou mereka makin emosi, mereka segera menghampiri mereka.

"Apa kalian gila? Kenapa kalian bisa menuduh kami seperti itu?!" Shikamaru meninggikan suaranya setengah oktaf.

"Kami punya bukti, Tuan Nara, dan ini surat dari Kepolisian kami," seorang dari kepolisian Negara Api memberikan Shikamaru surat saat mereka tiba dan mendengar perdebatan itu.

"Ada apa ini?" Konohamaru bertanya tapi diacuhkan Shikamaru yang sedang membaca surat yang tadi diberikan.

"Baiklah. Tapi biarkan Ayako disini. Dia sedang dalam perawatan dan sebagai gantinya biar aku saja."

Kedua polisi itu saling menatap dan mengangguk. Salah satu mereka yang berwajah malas dan berkumis menyetujui permintaan Shikamaru.

"Aku akan membicarakannya dulu dengan timku. Sepuluh menit saja."

"Baik."

Shikamaru langsung menyeret mereka berdua ke ruang tunggu yang agak sepi karena masih pagi. Sejujurnya mereke bingung. _Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba Taichou dan Ayako bisa terlibat dengan kepolisian? Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan?_

Taichou mereka terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Ada apa, Taichou?" Hinata khawatir sekali, pasalnya firasat semalam terus menghantuinya. Mungkinkah ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini?

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Semalam kami hanya mengawasi Kantor Tim Forensik untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Otayama dan kejadian ini begitu bersamaan."

"Taichou, apa yang kau bicarakan? Lebih jelaslah, kami tidak mengerti!" Konohamaru terlihat kesal, Shikamaru entah kenapa sangat menyebalkan.

"Kami berdua dituduh mengambil benda di Gedung Pengadilan Naga."

"Apa?"

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan. Konohamaru, laporkan keadaan ini pada Hokage."

"Baik!"

Shikamaru segera berbalik tapi ditahan Hinata, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus membuat berita acara dulu dengan mereka," Shimakamaru langsung melepaskan tangan Hinata padanya tapi Hinata keburu memeluknya, "Jangan khawatir. Bila aku benar-benar dituduh, usahakan kalau kalian bebas."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum.

"Hati-hati, Taichou."

oOOo

Ia sangat kesal lantaran Konohamaru memberinya kabar lewat radio pemancar di Pusat Pengiriman Surat. Hinata berlari ke tempat itu dengan tergesa-gesa karena mendengar Konohamaru terlihat marah besar.

Setelah tiba, memang benar terjadi adu mulut dengan urat-urat leher menonjol. Konohamaru tampak emosi tapi bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak memukul Petugas Pengantar Surat itu, hanya memang keadaan mulai tidak kondusif karena Konohamaru dihadang dua orang Penjaga Keamanan di sana—mengalangi Konohamaru untuk menyentuh salah satu pegawai di sana.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengerti, sih?!"

"Maaf. Ini perintah! Untuk sementara, semua pengiriman surat melalui jalur udara ke Konoha dibatalkan."

"Persetan!" Konohamaru akan menerjang barisan itu, tapi Hinata datang dan menariknya.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau ingin mengambil banyak kesulitan lagi?"

Konohamaru diam tapi tangannya bergetar menahan amarah. Gulungan surat yang dipegangnya pun tak pelak menjadi lampiasan cengkeramannya.

Hinata segera meminta maaf dan membawa Konohamaru pergi dari tempat itu. Mungkin dengan ini mereka akan terus diawasi.

Ketika dalam perjalanan kembali ke Rumah Sakit Negara Api, Hinata masih menggenggam tangan Konohamaru, namun tiba-tiba Konohamaru melempar gulungan surat itu ke lantai tanah, menyebabkan gulungan surat menjadi kotor terkena salju yang bercampur lumpur.

"Konohamaru?"

"Apa sih maksud mereka! Kenapa jadi seperti ini?!" Konohamaru memberinya tatapan penuh tanya.

Ia tidak mengerti juga keadaan ini, tapi bagaimana agar Konohamaru bisa tenang? Dia bukan seperti Shikamaru; pengalaman sebagai ketua dalam misi saja belum pernah ia dapat, pantas saja Klan Hyuuga meremehkan kualitas dan kuantitasnya. _Track record_-nya saja tidak sebanding dengan Hanabi. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan tanpa Shikamaru sebagai Taichou?

Apa?

Dan semua jadi mempersulit mereka, padahal mereka hanya menunaikan tugas pada Negara Api yang meminta bantuan. Kenapa juga mereka menuduh timnya? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Lalu salah satu yang membuat kesulitan dihidupnya melintas di hadapannya, tanpa tujuan berarti; memandangnya seolah ia adalah bangkai yang pantas di jauhi—Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tidak akan peduli, bahkan bila Sasuke menganggapnya ada atau tidak, tapi keputusan untuk mengacuhkan Sasuke adalah salah. Sasuke selalu memulai perseteruan saat mereka bertemu beberapa hari ini.

"Ternyata hanya Jalang," itu adalah hinaan khas Sasuke padanya.

Dalam hati ia mengejek Sasuke, tentang bagaimana buruknya Sasuke terhadap Jalang sepertinya. _Aku Jalang lalu kau APA?!_

Konohamaru sebagai orang ketiga pun tidak suka keadaan mereka yang sulit makin dipersulit dengan kehadirian yang tidak diinginkan juga tidak disangka—Penghianat yang banyak menyebabkan kematian. "Menyingkirlah, Uchiha! Kami sedang tidak ingin berurusan denganmu!"

Konohamaru berinisiatif dengan menarik tangannya untuk pergi, tapi ia tahu sekarang kalau Uchiha adalah keras kepala—_kepala batu! Tidak tahu situasi! Berdarah bajingan!_

"Lepaskan, Uchiha!" tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mendengarnya karena matanya tertuju pada Konohamaru yang masih menggenggamnya juga.

Sasuke mencengkeram lengan atasnya dan menyeringai—merendahkan Konohamaru, "Kurasa aku tidak berbicara padamu, **Nak**."

"Kaulah yang tidak ada urusannya dengan kami!"

Dan tangannya bukanlah tali atau apapun untuk ditarik-tarik seperti ini! —"Lepaskan! Kalian menyakitiku!"

"Ma-maaf, Hinata-nee, aku tidak sengaja," Konohamaru melepaskan cengkeramannya, tapi itulah letak kesalahannya.

Sasuke benar-benar orang yang keras kepala, orang itu tidak melepaskannya dan malah menariknya menjauh dari Konohamaru. Ia berusaha meyakini agar Konohamaru tidak mengejarnya, "Pergilah ke Rumah Sakit! Aku akan menyelesaikan ini." Ia kira ia bisa menangani ini.

oOOo

Dan apa yang sebenarnya perlu diselesaikan?

Sesuatu seperti mereka? Memang ada apa dengan mereka? Dia hanya berusaha mengikuti aturan mainnya. Dan apa yang ia dapat? Kebohongan? Uchiha tidak suka dibohongi!

Ia melihat gadis Jalang itu menarik-narik seorang pria yang terlihat familiar dimatanya, mungkin salah satu shinobi Konoha yang dulu ia kenal—ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia sangat muak dengan Hyuuga itu yang selalu bersama pria-pria Konoha. Hyuuga itu jadi terlihat murahan dimatanya—lebih dari kotoran. Dan ia akan mengajari bagaimana Hyuuga itu harus bersikap kepadanya, bahkan bila itu harus menundukan kepalanya. Berbohong kepadanya adalah kesalahan yang lain.

Dia membawa Hinata kesuatu tempat. Yang dapat ia pikirkan hanya suatu tempat perjanjian tidak tertulis mereka. Digubuk itu lagi, tapi Hyuuga menolak masuk dan mereka ada di pelataran gubuk di hutan itu.

"Kau bisa melepaskanku, sekarang!" tidak ada yang bisa memerintahkannya, tapi ia melepaskan tangan itu agar Hyuuga itu tahu kalau ia hanya berusaha berbaik hati. "Aku lelah ... bisakah kita hentikan ini?" suara itu melunak.

Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangan lalu kembali menatapnya seolah ini adalah lelucon yang paling lucu di dunia. Ia pun tidak tahu kenapa ia tertawa seperti itu, tapi setelahnya ia tahu kalau ia sedang tidak senang. Apa sih, maksud Hyuuga itu? Hah? "Kau berisik sekali. Memang apa yang perlu dihentikan, hah?"

Ia menuntut. Benar. Apa yang perlu dihentikan? Apanya yang perlu diselesaikan? Sebenarnya apa yang ada dikepala Hyuuga itu?

Hyuuga itu terdiam menatapnya seolah ia adalah orang yang mengerti semua ini. Baik, kita lihat dimana letak kesalahannya. Hyuuga itu menolongnya,_ fine_. Hyuuga itu merawatnya dan bersikap _'yes mom'_ padanya_, fine_. Ia menyentuh Hyuuga itu dan ia di tinggalkan dengan kelaparan, ia bisa terima karena ia bukan bayi. Lalu Hyuuga itu muncul lagi dengan keadaan hampir mati dan ia menolongnya, itu bisa terhitung balas budi. Dan tiba-tiba Hyuuga itu sangat membencinya tentang sesuatu lalu mengatainya pecundang, tapi ia bukan pemaaf.

Setelahnya kalian tahu apa yang terjadi dan ia menganggap hal itu sama saja. Batu dibalas batu.

"Apa kau merasa sesuatu?" ia tidak tahu kenapa malah ini yang ia pilih sebagai pengisi kekosongan. Ia punya banyak pilihan, tapi ia begitu penasaran. Karena ia sebelumnya tidak mau jujur, tapi ia akan mencoba karena beberapa hari ini ia merasakan sesuatu. Perasaan yang membuatnya ingin memecahkan sesuatu saat Hyuuga itu masuk begitu saja di pikirannya—Brengsek!

Lalu Hyuuga itu merespon dengan raut seolah ia orang gila. Oke, ia memang akan gila kalau ini tidak diselesaikan.

"A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," dan ia dapat kesimpulan dari sikap Hyuuga itu yang tiba-tiba kikuk dan menunduk. Ia tahu kalau yang ia rasakan juga Hyuuga itu rasakan. Hyuuga itu keras seperti batu!

"Munafik!" ia benci pembohong sepertinya. Benci pembohong-pembohong seperti Konoha dan kakaknya.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?" Hyuuga itu kini berani menatapnya dengan mata bulat berwarna putih itu menusuk ke matanya yang kelam. Beraninya!

Ia segera mengunci kedua tangan Hyuuga— "Kau harusnya tahu! Kau!"

"Lepaskan!"

"Persetan! Kau akan lari 'kan! Aku tahu kau, Hyuuga! Kau selalu seperti itu!" ia tidak peduli bila cengkeramannya akan membuat memar atau tulang itu remuk.

"S-sakit—

"Aku sudah bilang untuk datang kesini! Kau berbohong—

"S-Sasuke... —

"Jangan panggil **namaku**! Siapa kau—menjijikan!" dan ia mencium Hyuuga itu paksa. Hyuuga itu tidak bersikap seperti biasanya saat ia menciumnya, dia menutup rapat-rapat mulut untuknya—Sialan!

"Hen—hemp—hentikan!"

Tapi ia tidak mengindahkan perkataan Hyuuga dan terus menciumnya seolah Hyuuga itu adalah benda mati. Ia tidak akan membuka mata dengan keadaan atau semua akan seperti mau Hyuuga itu. Ia terus mencium Hyuuga diseluruh tempat yang bisa ia jangkau dan Hyuuga menyerah untuk meronta diganti dengan tubuh itu bergetar—ia pun merasakan sesuatu yang asin diantara ciuman menuntutnya. Sebuah air mata yang turun dari sudut mata Hyuuga yang terpejam.

Ia mendengar Hyuuga itu terisak pelan dan ia melepaskannya. Hyuuga jatuh lemas ditanah dengan wajah tertunduk dan pundak yang bergetar. Ia tidak ingin melihat itu—jangan biarkan hatinya goyah!

Ia segera memunggungi Hyuuga dan tidak mengerti apa yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu—"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Hyuuga."

_Menyakiti Hyuuga?_

Ia tersenyum sinis pada dirinya sendiri. Sejak kapan ia peduli untuk tidak menyakiti Hyuuga?

oOOo

Kalau ia tidak ingat Ayako yang sakit, Konohamaru yang tidak kembali kepenginapan atau ke ruang inap Ayako dan Shikamaru yang masih ditahan, bisa saja ia terus menguras air dimatanya—sangat bodoh. Hinata tahu ada sesuatu didirinya sampai ia melakukan hal itu, mungkin satu alasannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dadanya teramat sakit kala pria itu mengatainya macam-macam dan menciumnya. Kini ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus membenci Sasuke.

Rasanya jadi serba salah dan ia ingin menangis lagi, tapi suara lenguhan diatas ranjang rumah sakit menyadarkannya kalau ia harus tegar. Ia berada di kamar inap Ayako setelah pertemuannya dengan Sasuke.

"Aya, kau sudah sadar?"

Ayako bereaksi dengan panggilannya. Lambat laun kelopak mata itu terbuka dan ia sangat bersyukur Ayako bisa melewati masa kritis, "Syukurlah..."

Ayako tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya saja mata hazel itu mengitari ruangan dan mulutnya ingin berucap sesuatu. Ia bisa sedikit menangkap maksud Ayako, "Dimana Taichou dan Konohamaru? Kohohamaru sedang keluar dan Taichou...," ia tahu ia harus bisa membuat keadaan lebih baik. Ia harus tenang agar kouhai-kouhainya tidak panik pada situasi ini, bahkan bila harus berbohong, "...dia pergi keluar juga untuk berbicara dengan Ketua Dewan Negara Api."

Ayako menjadi lebih tenang.

"Kalau kau lelah, istirahat saja lagi. Aku akan keluar sebentar," ya, sepertinya ia juga lapar. Ini sudah jam makan siang.

Hinata meninggalkan kamar inap Ayako yang sudah diberi penjagaan ekstra oleh kepolisian Negara Api. Sepertinya proses hukum belum selesai. Mungkin setelah makan siang ia akan berkunjung ke kantor polisi di sana.

Dan ia sangat tidak berselera saat dihadapkan semangkuk ramen disuatu kedai di distrik Menengah. Ia jadi banyak menghela napas dan menatap mangkuk yang berasap itu. Ramen itu enak, tapi bila memikirkan tadi dijalan sempat berpapasan dengan Sasuke membuat semua jadi tidak menarik. Rasa laparnya lenyap terganti dengan segala perasaan aneh.

Sebenarnya ini benar atau tidak, tapi saat mereka berpapasan tadi Sasuke seakan tidak menganggapnya—tidak ada tatapan mengintimidasi, tidak juga tatapan menghina, hanya mengacuhkannya. Ia juga tidak bisa melihatnya seperti dulu, kepalanya seakan berat hanya untuk membalas tatapan Sasuke yang mungkin akan menghinanya lagi. Ia belum siap hati untuk menerima berbagai macam hinaan Sasuke. Tapi kalau begini ... seperti ketidakjelasan.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak jelas dari mereka. Ia ingin bertanya apa itu, tapi pada siapa? Tidak ada yang tahu, dirinya pun tidak. Sasuke?

Setelah menangis layaknya mengakui kalau ia dalam posisi lemah, ia tahu ia tidak akan siap berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan saat melihat ia lemah tadi? Dan perkataan Sasuke tidak ingin menyakitinya?

Semua permainan ini—semua hal yang mereka lakukan—untuk apa? Ia menangis karena apa? Sakit hati? Lelah?—Bukan. Ia ingin dirinya mengerti, ia ingin Sasuke mengerti. Ia wanita dan ia lelah untuk membuat Sasuke mengerti, padahal dirinya juga tidak tahu apa yang perlu dimengerti.

Dan tepat hari itu juga ia sadar bagaimana perasaannya, seperti salju tipis yang perlahan turun dilembah kasihnya dan tidak bisa tersingkir begitu saja aroma manis pekat itu. Ramennya sudah dingin dan wajahnya tertutup oleh kedua tangannya dengan depresi. Bahkan rasa benci dan cinta seakan tersamar saat salju turun di Negara Api.

"Bagaimana ini...?" bisiknya.

_To Be Continued..._

**Author's Note**: Ada yang merasa Hinata OOC banget ngga di sini? Alasanku, aku pikir dia mulai dewasa dan punya pilihan untuk menjadi tegas dan setelah perang (ceritanya sih sama kayak di manga) mengajarkan dia lebih kritis. Dia gagap hanya dibeberapa kesempatan, lagipula aku kurang suka dia terlalu gagap.

Dan ya, Hinata duluan yang sadar perasaannya. Biasanya emang gitu 'kan? Cewek terbuka dengan perasaannya dan cowok—maybe—gengsi *teori abal* *abaikan* Hehe :D

**Thanks to**: **Jurig cai, nurul .wn, Malila Hyuga, twins shinobi, SH Lovers, Guest** dan** rini** (Hai-hai! Udah update loh :) Gimana nih chap kali ini? Terimakasih kawan :D), **Dewi Natalia** (Hah ... aku ngga ahli buat kayak gituan, tapi aku usahain buat yang selanjutnya :) Ia berat, aku aja sampe bingung. Moga ngga hiatus deh *berdoa* Aku emang agak terkontaminasi sama ffn inggris, khususnya DraMione. Tapi suer, ini ngga ada apa-apanya :"( Haha ... kamu tau aja deh tentang itu. Thanks ya), **gece** (Pasti, tapi mungkin masih dua atau tiga chapter lagi. Thanks :)), **RisufuyaYUI** (Ya! Sasuke emang br*ngsek kuadrat. Eh-eh, tapi disini doang loh *maaf Sasu FG* hehe... Tankyu! :D), **Evil** (Iya, aku juga suka dan kalau kamu nanya dari mana, aku terinspirasi sama fic2 DraMione. Apa ini sudah cukup *aku rasa ngga* Sorry :"3 tapi makasih), **ocha chan** (Karena aku sudah memutuskan*plak* hehe... ngga becanda. Mungkin Sasu mulai... *gantung* Makasih :3), **Date** (Hai-hai! Thanks ya :). Iya, aku udah koreksi waktu itu. Mungkin lain waktu akan aku edit semua buat fic ini agar lebih jelas *hope*. Haha ... masih jauh itu mah, nikmati saja ini dulu. Aku sih pengennya semua bahagia :)), **Tatsu Hashiru Katsu** (Ngga papa kok, woles aja :D. Merinding? Baca fic ini atau ada sesuatu disampingmu? *plak* *paranoid*. Thanks ya ;)).

Thanks yang udah baca chapter ini. Maaf bila ada kesalahan atau kurang berkenan dengan apa yang aku tulis. Terima kasih :"")

Yosh! Review ya, biar aku ngga hiatus panjang. Mau ujian nih. Dan mohon doanya ya :)

**.◊. Mei Anna .◊.**


	8. Chapter 8: Bab 7

**A/N:** Baik, hari ke 20 aku ganti jadi hari ke 27 (hari ke 20 ditambah seminggu sebelum _flashback_ (ada di chapter 1 prolog)) yang menandakan berakhir _flashback_ di Negara Api. Yang diganti hanya _timeline_-nya aja, kok. Ini pasti membingungkan bagi pembaca lama fic ini, maaf ya? :")

Terima kasih sudah datang kembali dan selamat membaca :D

**Warning:** Alur Lambat, Alur Maju Mundur, Lime/Lemon (ngga bisa memutuskan ("-_-)), Semi-Canon/AU(ini juga sama), misstype, agak miskin dialog, OC's, Etc.

* * *

**Bab 7**

.

.

.

**Hari Ke 25...**

Sasuke sudah terbiasa saat pagi datang dan terbangun, ia akan terduduk di ranjang yang sekarang berubah menjadi futon dengan selimut hangat yang tebal lalu menatap pintu. Ia tahu hal itu terjadi beberapa hari belakangan ini, tepatnya saat ia datang ke Negara Api. Menatap daun pintu shogi untuk beberapa menit.

Menunggu. Tapi apa yang ia tunggu?

Ia usap wajah dan rambutnya. Ia tahu, bila seperti ini terus ia akan semakin keluar dari dirinya. Segera ia bangkit dan mengambil jubah mandinya, udara dingin tidak akan mencegahnya untuk berendam air panas dari mata air di penginapan itu.

Setelah selesai berendam dan berpakaian lengkap dengan mantel pemberian Hinata—ia menatap mantel yang telah ia kenakan dan berpikir untuk menanggalkannya saja. Kalau ingat hari kemarin ia jadi kesal, itu sudah pada tingkatan marah. Hyuuga itu sudah membuatnya marah, tapi sudahlah. Ia punya urusan yang lebih penting—

"Sasuke, kau di dalam?"

"Masuklah," katanya tidak peduli.

Srakk!—Seseorang bertubuh besar masuk, "Aah ... aku tiba sebenarnya tadi malam, tapi aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Jugo, kau melihat Suigetsu?"

Jugo mendudukan diri di ruangan paling pojok dekat jendela yang terbuka, "Tidak. Sudah sekitar tiga hari."

Sasuke terdiam menatap pintu penginapan. Suigetsu belum tiba, berarti masih ada waktu sebelum tugas datang lalu meninggalkan Negara Api. Ia meraih gagang pintu untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar keluar, tidak berniat untuk apapun. Ia hanya merasa perlu keluar hari ini.

Ia pergi tanpa kata.

oOOo

Pergi keluar saat pagi dimusim dingin adalah ide yang buruk, lebih buruk dari pada derit kayu di gubuk reyot yang sangat ingin ia lupakan. Napasnya berembun saat ia berjalan di tengah keramaian pasar rakyat Negara Api. Hinata pergi kesana untuk membeli benang wol pesanan pemilik penginapan dan buah segar untuk Ayako juga Shikamaru yang belum ada kabarnya sama seperti Konohamaru yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Hinata tidak tahu sampai mana batasnya; tanpa Shikamaru, tanpa Konohamaru, tanpa Ayako, tanpa timnya. Dia tidak meminta untuk semua menjadi lancar seperti rencana awal, ia hanya meminta kekuatan untuknya dan timnya pada Kami-sama dalam masalah ini. Tentang misi dan perasaannya.

Perasaan?

Perasaan ini ... ia berharap bukan miliknya. Bukan apa-apa melainkan kefrustasiannya dengan keadaan ini. Ya, seharusnya. Ini seperti menelan pil pahit tanpa air dan berhenti di tenggorokan. Pilihannya adalah dimuntahkan atau dipaksa telan; sebuah keraguan.

"Nona, Anda jadi beli?"

"Eh? I-iya. Aku ambil yang merah."

Setelah membayar untuk beberapa benang wol, ia menuju toko buah biasa ia membeli buah segar yang diimport dari desa-desa luar. Hinata sempat kenal penjual itu; seorang nenek tua yang membantu Hinata dengan meminjamkan gubuk tua itu untuknya merawat Sasuke.

Ia tersenyum sebelum menyapa, "Ohayou..."

"Ohh ... ohayou, Nak. Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu." Kata nenek itu dengan garis-garis wajah di sekitar mata juga lelah sorotannya serta senyum kecil; kesan ramah yang tidak terelakan.

"Temanku sakit dan di rawat," jawabnya selagi memilih buah apel.

"Ya ampun ... semoga cepat sembuh."

"Terima kasih, Obaa-san." Ia tersenyum.

Percakapan mereka terpotong karena nenek harus melayani pembeli yang lain dan ia pun harus memilih buah yang bagus. Yang paling berkilau diantara buah yang lain memang hanya apel yang masih berembun; menggiurkan. Ia akan mengambil apel saja dan sedikit pir.

"Bukankah kau orang yang waktu itu?"

Samar-samar dan tanpa sengaja ia mendengar sang nenek berbicara dengan seseorang yang membalas dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

"Apa temanmu sudah baikan?"

Bukannya menjawab, orang yang diajak nenek berbicara hanya diam dari pendengarannya.

"Aku ambil tomat dan apelnya saja." Suara ini...

Kepalanya menoleh, melawan kehendaknya untuk berhenti dan mengikuti rasa penasarannya. Uchiha Sasuke di sampingnya dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Setelah rasa penasaran terpuaskan, ia harus apa? Apa terus menatap Sasuke seperti ini sampai orang yang ditatap menyadarinya? Lalu terhina dan disakiti lagi? Menatap seperti ini saja hatinya tiba-tiba sesak, ia tidak yakin bila lebih lama lagi ia akan menjadi seperti apa. Pergi adalah pilihan terbaik...

Hinata pergi tanpa mengambil buah yang ingin dibeli, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke yang tidak sedikit pun melihatnya.

"Aku akan segera pergi, jadi kau tidak harus pergi."

Pria ini ... ada apa dengannya? Hinata sudah berniat akan mundur perlahan, tapi orang ini mencegahnya lalu akan meninggalkannya. Menatap orang itu dan orang itu pergi menjauh tanpa kata lagi, tinggal ia sendirian yang menatap punggung orang itu.

Rasanya begitu sesak. Perasaan kali ini begitu menyiksanya; tidak indah atau tidak senang layaknya sebuah perasaan cinta. Sangat menyakitkan saat cinta berawal dari kebencian; ia mencintai tapi ia dibenci.

"Nak, kau kenapa?"

Ia tersadar kalau sudut-sudut matanya meneteskan airmata perlahan. Segera ia hapus sebelum orang lain tahu kalau ia menangis—menyedihkan. Cinta seperti ini harusnya ia sudah terbiasa, itulah masalahnya. Ia mencintai orang yang salah.

oOOo

"Terima kasih, Manami."

Manami hanya menanggapi dengan seuntai senyum tulus sebelum memposisikan dirinya di samping pria itu setelah memberi sloki cairan panas ke-20 itu sejak semalam. Tidak ada yang ia lakukan selain menemani pria yang berbeda dari pria-pria yang pernah ia temui. _Kono-san_. Hanya itu yang ia tahu dari pria itu.

Sudah dari semalam Kono-san ada di bar ini dan minum-minum bir dan sudah dari semalam pula ia menolak tawaran klien-kliennya hanya untuk berada disisi pria itu. Pria itu seperti sedang frustasi akan sesuatu tapi menolak bercerita. Padahal ia ingin sekali tahu pria itu, ia tertarik padanya sejak pertama bertemu dan semoga pria itu juga tertarik padanya.

"Aku harus ke toilet."

Ia hanya mengangguk dan menonton punggung pria itu menjauh. Ia bersandar lelah pada sandaran sofa di pojok ruangan gelap yang ia pilih sebagai tempat mereka. Tidak lama Kono-san kembali dengan wajah yang tidak terlalu kusut seperti tadi, tapi tampilan wajahnya sangat serius. Kono-san duduk di sampingnya dan menatap lurus kedepan, seakan di sana ada sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran. Dan ia khawatir tentang Kono-san yang belum tidur sejak semalaman.

"Kau harus istirahat, Kono-san. Aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk istirahat," saat akan menegakan tubuhnya, tangannya ditarik Kono-san hingga ia terduduk lagi dengan bahu mereka saling bersinggungan. Apa Kono-san sudah mabuk?

"Kono-san?"

"Aku akan tidur kalau kau menemaniku sampai terlelap." Itu sangat mengejutkannya, apalagi Kono-san menyadarkan beban kepala pada bahunya dan memejamkan mata.

Jantungnya berdebar. Ia takut Kono-san akan mendengarnya, tapi disisi lain ia senang. Sunyi menghanyutkan dengan lantunan denting piano bar yang sudah sepi karena matahari terbit sejam yang lalu. Rasanya ia ingin selamanya seperti ini. Kono-san disampingnya...

"Apa kau tahu siapa Sanoshi Otayama?" itu bisikan kecil dari Kono-san yang masih setengah terpejam.

"Emm ... ya." ia sedikit penasaran tentang perkataan Kono-san yang tiba-tiba bertanya tentang salah satu kliennya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan tentang dia?"

Haruskah? Tapi untuk apa? "Me-memang ada apa?" takut-takut ia bertanya alasannya.

Betapa terkejutnya hingga refleknya terasa seperti mati kala ia merasakan terpaan napas yang panas dan berbau alkohol. Ia tidak tahu Kono-san sadar atau tidak, tapi perlakuan ini membuatnya makin berdebar tidak karuan. Rambut hitam itu menusuk halus kulit lehernya yang terasa panas.

"Ceritakan tentang dia," bisikan berat Kono-san mengindikasi sesuatu—sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia tolak dan menerima saat lehernya diciumi dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia temukan di pria-pria lain. Keinginan. Hasrat. Gairah.

"Katakan..."

Sebelum ia berkata apapun, punggungnya sudah menyentuh permukaan sofa dengan deruan napas mereka yang seirama. Panas tubuh yang tiba-tiba meningkat. Entah ia akan berkata dengan lancar atau tidak, "Hhhnn ... aahhnn ... di-dia..."

oOOo

"Apa ini sakit?"

"Ini sudah biasa. Aku pernah merasakan lebih parah, bukankah begitu?" Shikamaru berkelakar untuk memusnahkan gundahnya, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti khawatir melihat luka memar di pipi taichounya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantu banyak. Pengiriman surat ke Konoha diberhentikan untuk beberapa waktu." Ia sangat menyesal tidak dapat melakukan apapun tanpa timnya.

"Ya ... aku sudah memperhitungkan, sih. Lalu bagaimana keadaan Aya?"

"Semakin membaik. Hari ini ia sudah bisa ke toilet sendiri."

"Bagaimana Konohamaru?"

Ya, bagaimana dengan kouhai-nya yang satu itu? Tidak. Ia tidak tahu, "Maaf...," rasanya ia sangat tidak berguna.

"Ya ... anak itu keras kepala. Tapi aku yakin ia akan kembali." Entah itu hanya perkataan menghibur atau memang Konohamaru akan melakukan itu.

Ia terdiam sejenak dan memikirkan bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya. Tidak ada kejelasan akan Shikamaru dan semua ini seperti kapal yang terombang ambing tanpa awak maupun kapten.

_Bagaimana kalau melarikan diri?_

Tiba-tiba ide itu tersebut saja diotaknya. Itu menjadi salah satu pilihan yang paling menggiurkan, paling efektif dan paling pengecut. Shikamaru pasti tidak akan suka usulan ini, ia akan menelannya bulat-bulat saja.

"Terus bagaimana denganmu?"

Shikamaru tersenyum sebelum membicarakan sesuatu padanya. Tak lama seorang sipir datang dan mengatakan waktu jenguknya berakhir dan Taichou-nya harus kembali ke dalam sel. Sidang akan dilakukan besok dan di sanalah penentuan benarkah Shikamaru dan Ayako yang mengambil sebuah prasasti kuno bersejarah. Waktu yang akan mengungkapnya.

Hinata masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan Shikamaru bila tuduhan yang mengarahkan kepada mereka mengantar mereka sebagai tersangka sungguhan. Ia menendang batu kerikil kecil di gang yang jarang di lewati. Ia sedang berpikir keras sampai tidak sadar apa yang ada di depannya dan menabraknya—"A-aduh..."

oOOo

"Tu-tuan, Anda tidak tahu apa yang A-Anda lakukan..."

Memang apa yang ia tidak tahu atas apa yang ia lakukan? Ah ... seperti ia peduli saja.

Tanpa perlu kekuatan penuh, dengan sedikit tenaga pada telapak tangannya saat memutar kenop pintu, kuncian pintu itu patah dengan terdengarnya "Krak" pelan. Daun pintu sudah tidak mempunyai kekuatan dan perlahan membuka jalan bagi pandangannya tentang apa yang ada di dalam.

"Ouch! _Fuck!_ Tutup pintunya, Bodoh!"

Ruangan gelap itu tidak menghambatnya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di tempat itu. Orang-orang yang tadi mencegahnya pun terlihat sungkan dan menyingkir sendiri tanpa perlu perlawanan, seperti mereka tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Namun, Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli apapun, bahkan risih pun tidak dengan adegan dihadapannya. Ia hanya melangkah masuk dalam diam dan sepertinya pasangan yang sedang bergumul dengan liar diatas ranjang. Suara desahan menggema layaknya lantunan dan keringat deras diantara pasangan itu seperti air.

Sasuke mengendus napas jengkel. Ternyata teman satu timnya yang berambut sewarna langit itu sedang asyik bergerak tergesah-gesah diatas seorang wanita yang mendesah tidak karuan. Seprai yang pasangan itu lakukan pun sudah tidak terbentuk dan bantal yang seharusnya ada di kepala sudah berpindah menjadi bantalan bokong sang wanita sehingga memberi akses besar pada Teman Bajingannya; Suigetsu.

Sampai kapan ia akan menunggu?

Ia berdehem dan terlihat sekali mengganggu aktivitas temannya itu yang langsung menoleh kearahnya dengan tampang kesal—"Bajingan! Keluarlah! Aku belum sele—"

Ya. Memang belum selesai karena saat itulah puncak dari pergumulan temannya itu dengan seorang pelacur. Gerakan yang memompa semakin cepat lalu terhenti sejenak gerakan itu terganti dengan hentakan keras yang mengantarkan jeritan sang wanita dan geraman Suigetsu yang berhasil mencapai puncak kenikmatan sendiri tanpa memikirkan sang wanita yang terlihat kuyu sedari tadi.

"Dasar tidak tahu waktu dan tempat! Tidakkah kau tahu privasi, Brengsek?"

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan gerutuan Suigetsu yang beringsut turun dari ranjang dan memakai pakaian yang berserakan di lantai, meninggalkan wanita yang sudah terlelap dan kewalahan tadi. Ia segera menegakan punggungnya yang sedari tadi bersandar pada dinding putih pucat dengan noda dibeberapa bagian sambil menonton Suigetsu yang mencari sesuatu di bawah ranjang lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada jendela di sampingnya yang setengah terbuka dan menatap langit berawan.

"Bukankah kau harusnya mengambil barang itu sekarang?" lalu mengalihkan perhatian lagi pada Suigetsu dengan tampilan bosan.

"Kau ternyata lebih cerewet dari wanita ya."

Ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar kelakar garing Suigetsu.

"Oke-oke!"

Setelah Suigetsu keluar dengan makian kasar, ia pun mengikuti untuk keluar dari ruangan menyesakan itu. Ia tidak berencana kemana-mana, mungkin tetap di tempat itu dan menikmati bar yang menyatu dengan tempat prostitusi itu. Tapi tempat itu sepi karena ini sudah datang siang, aneh juga Suigetsu bergumul saat siang. Ia sangat yakin Suigetsu punya kelainan, _dia 'kan ikan._

Dari lantai dua ia bisa melihat bagaimana suasana jalanan di sisi paling pinggir distrik Mazushi yang menghadap langsung pada tembok besar distrik Menengah. Bila matahari muncul, tempat ini adalah tempat tersepi karena tempat prostitusi ini hanya mempunyai izin buka saat malam dan pula tempatnya tidak jauh dari Kantor Kepolisian Negara Api.

Sasuke menatap sebentar dari jendela yang berada dilorong lantai dua rumah bordil. Rasamya sangat malas untuk keluar lagi dan keputusannya untuk meninggalkan penginapan adalah salah. Bukan apa, hanya Hyuuga itu selalu ada di sana. Selalu, setiap ia keluar pasti bertemu Hyuuga dan perasaannya seperti marah. Perasaan marah yang lain, yang membuatnya ingin sekali melempar vas bunga di hadapan Hyuuga itu tapi tidak ingin melukainya. Perasaan yang membuatnya frustasi di hadapan Hyuuga aneh itu.

Lalu apa yang ia lihat sekarang seperti mimpi di siang bolong. Benar 'kan, si Hyuuga itu ada dimana-mana. Hyuuga itu ada di jalan di gang depan tempat ini, berjalan menunduk seakan bila Hyuuga itu beruntung akan menemukan uang atau Hyuuga itu sedang berlatih menendang krikil. Itu lucu jadinya saat Hyuuga itu tesandung batu dan mengaduh. Ceroboh. Hyuuga itu selalu ceroboh. Seingatnya dulu, Hyuuga itu selalu terjatuh padahal jalannya menunduk.

_Apa Hyuuga itu tidak melihat apa yang ada dibawah? Bodoh..._

Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit atas kecerobohan Hyuuga tanpa sadar. Dan saat Hyuuga itu akan melakukan kecerobohan lagi dengan menabrak Suigetsu yang baru keluar dari pintu depan, ia seakan ingin memperingatinya dari atas sana tapi pita suaranya tercekat.

_Untuk apa? Untuk apa aku peduli?_

Lebih baik ia mencari tempat yang jauh dan tidak melihat Hyuuga itu lagi. Rasanya memang selalu salah bila berurusan dengan Konoha, khususnya si Hyuuga.

oOOo

"A-aduh..."

"Shit! Kau tidak punya mat—Oh ... Hyuuga."

Ia berkedip beberapa kali lalu mundur dua langkah, meminta maaf dan berniat pergi, tapi tangannya dicengkram oleh orang menyeramkan di hadapannya, teman Sasuke; Suigetsu. Mau apa coba?

"He, mau kemana?"

Pria yang tidak tahu sopan santun, "To-tolong lepaskan."

Tapi pria itu malah terkekeh pas di depan wajahnya sehingga ia menjauh sebisa mungkin, "Bukankah kau dekat dengan Sasuke, Hyuuga?" ia tidak suka saat Suigetsu memeriksa dirinya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut dengan pandangan penuh selidik, "Sepertinya kau bukan tipe-nya, tapi si Brengsek itu selalu menyebut namamu saat tertidur."

Hah?

"Memang sehebat apa kau?"

Belum sembuh dari pernyataan mengejutkan tadi, tiba-tiba tangan Suigetsu merangsek untuk menggenggam bokongnya dan ia menjerit refleks sehingga pria sialan itu melepaskannya dengan terpaksa karena—entah dari mana—Sasuke berdiri dihadapannya dengan posisi membelakanginya. Suigetsu sudah terhempas beberapa meter darinya.

"Sial! SASUKE!"

Tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab sumpah serapahan temannya itu dan malah mendekat pada Suigetsu; membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia curi walau sedikit saja, hanya kenyataan kalau Suigetsu berjalan pergi dengan tersungut-sungut setelahnya. Lalu tinggallah mereka berdua di tempat itu dengan keheningan yang canggung.

Dadanya bergetar dengan keinginan untuk berterima kasih, namun bagaimana bila yang ia dapat hanya cacian? Rasa ini seperti membuatnya banyak berkhayal hal-hal aneh tentang Sasuke yang peduli padanya di saat situasi seperti ini. Padahal hal seperti itu tidak mungkin, terlebih mereka saling membenci untuk masa lalu dan sekarang ia tidak bisa membenci Sasuke. Bencinya itu seperti guratan kata diatas pasir pantai yang bila tersapu ombak akan menghilang tanpa bekas, yang ada hanya rasa menyesakan, keinginan kuat untuk menyentuhnya walau hanya seujung rambut saja.

Apa ia jadi banyak berharap?

Mencintai berarti memiliki dan tidak dapat bersama berarti melupakan. Itulah kenyataannya dan ia tidak ingin munafik seperti masa remajanya. Cintanya kali ini bermula pada hal yang salah, tapi ia tetap menginginkan itu juga. Dan disisi lain ia juga tidak ingin bila Sasuke tidak.

Ia akan pergi bila Sasuke ingin. Itu yang terbaik, "Sasuke ... terima kasih."

Dan bila Sasuke seperti hari kemarin lagi, ia tidak akan berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri. Ia ingin jujur.

Mereka masih terpaku berdiri di tempat semula. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan menjawab ucapan terima kasihnya; tidak masalah. Tidak menoleh kearahnya pun tidak apa-apa. Yang terpenting Sasuke tahu bila ia menghargai pertolongan itu walau mungkin niat Sasuke bukan untuk menolongnya.

Ia akan berbalik saja dan pergi bila memang Sasuke tidak menginginkan berbicara. Ia menghela napas; entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia banyak menghela napas, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa melegakan dadanya yang sesak.

"Aku meninggalkan mantelmu digubuk itu. Ambillah sebelum malam menjelang...," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba sebelum melompat diantara atap-atap rumah di atasnya dan menghilang.

oOOo

Setelah menjenguk Ayako dan menyusuri jalanan di daerah Mazushi untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Konohamaru, ia kembali ke penginapan yang sepi. Ia segera memasak air dengan ceret dan membawa dirinya yang tiba-tiba sangat lelah menuju ruang tengah untuk duduk dibawah meja penghangat.

Ia menekuk kaki dan memeluknya. Hinata merasa sendiri kali ini dan amat kesal sampai ia memukul kepalanya dengan gemas sambil menggerutukan "Bodoh" beberapa kali. Dan ia lelah hingga berhenti.

"Menyedihkan, Hinata. Menyedihkan...," ia berbisik sendiri pada dirinya.

Lalu ia ingat tentang mantel yang ia berikan pada Sasuke saat ia masih merawat Sasuke, saat-saat semua masih biasa saja dan ia tidak peduli apapun kata Sasuke. Tidak. Sasuke berkata padanya untuk mengambil mantel itu. Ia tidak bisa berharap apapun setelah ini; bahkan hanya untuk melihat Sasuke sejenak. Mereka selalu berada sisi yang berbeda.

Hinata segera menjemput mantelnya dan berangkat pergi ke hutan dimana semuanya akan berakhir dan tidak ada alasan lagi untuk mereka.

Jalan setapak menuju hutan tertutup salju. Saljunya yang lebat menyulitkannya padahal hari sudah gelap. Saat tiba, gubuk itu masih sama seperti hari saat ia tinggalkan, namun ia tidak menangkap bila perapian tidak lagi dingin atau seprai yang sudah tidak berdebu seperti tidak dihuni. Ia hanya ingin segera pergi setelah melihat mantel diatas ranjang dan mengambilnya.

Sasuke tidak ada dan ia harus kembali. Ia menghiraukan semuanya; bahkan tarikan kuat untuk kembali .

Ia menggenggam tangannya lalu meremasnya sebelum menoleh sebentar dan mengucapkan sebuah permohonan serta keyakinan kalau ini memang adalah yang terbaik. Gemetar tangannya.

Beranikah ia memutuskan?

oOOo

Sasuke melempar kayu bakar kedalam perapian yang berasap dicerobongnya. Setelah ia datang tadi, mantel yang ia tinggalkan di atas ranjang sudah lenyap. Hyuuga sudah mengambilnya sebelum ia datang. Dan bila kalian bertanya apa urusannya datang ketempat itu adalah tidak ada.

Tidak ada alasan. Ia tidak tahu.

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofa kecil yang langsung menghadap perapian hangat di malam musim dingin. Sepertinya ini adalah malam terakhirnya sebelum orang itu mengirimkan kabar kemana timnya akan pergi lagi dan ia tidak sabar menunggu.

Ya ... ia menunggu.

Tatapannya beralih lagi pada pintu dan ia tidak tahu sejak kapan itu menjadi kebiasaannya untuk asyik menatap daun pintu. Pintu tetaplah pintu dan tidak akan berubah. Dan tidak ada orang bodoh yang keluar malam-malam begini hanya untuk mengetuk pintu seseorang. Tidak.

Kepalanya ia sandarkan di kepala sofa yang sudah berudul permukaannya. Matanya menghadap langit-langit dan terpejam karena berdenyut kepalanya.

"Sial!" ia menggerutu dengan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba menerjang. Padahal perapian masih panas, masa' sudah padam begitu saja?

Ia menegakan tubuhnya dan membuka mata saat pintu terjelebak disertai angin malam yang dingin. Ia menatap gadis itu yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri diambang pintu. Ia tidak menyakal kalau ia terkejut namun tidak bisa bergerak saat gadis Hyuuga itu melangkah mendekatinya. Langkah Hyuuga cantik itu sempat ragu namun secara pasti mendekatinya perlahan. Saat Hyuuga itu berdiri dihadapanya yang masih duduk, ia melihat Hyuuga itu bergetar.

Sasuke segera bangkit dan bertanya dengan tatapannya. Hyuuga itu selalu memberi harapan palsu padanya—entah kenapa ia bisa berpikir seperti itu. Apa sekarang juga? Kalau begitu ia ingin Hyuuga segera pergi.

"Kau harus kembali—

"A-aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu...," kata Hyuuga dengan memandang sandal yang sepertinya lebih menarik dari padanya. Lalu ia tahu Hyuuga hanya berbohong karena ia tidak melihat apapun yang diindikasikan milik Hyuuga disana dan keadaan makin canggung.

"Apa?" Sasuke menuntut sekarang.

Sasuke yang menunggu sangat tidak menyangka saat Hyuuga mendadak menangkup wajahnya lalu dibawa untuk ciuman mengejutkan dari Hyuuga Hinata. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, hanya tiba-tiba keinginannya tumbuh. Keinginan untuk membalas Hyuuga Hinata; tentang kebenciannya pada Konoha, tentang kebenciannya pada kakaknya, tentang kebencian pada Hyuuga aneh yang membuatnya merasa aneh. Ia membalasnya—

Balas mencium Hyuuga dengan kedua tangannya berada di sekitar Hyuuga agar tidak jatuh, agar Hyuuga tidak pergi dan membuatnya kesal untuk kesekian kali. Mendesak lidahnya untuk masuk dan bermain dengan piawai. Merasakan bagaimana Hyuuga itu tidak melawan seperti hari-hari lalu dan menikmatinya.

Ketika oksigen berkurang, ciuman yang diawali dengan bibir yang hanya menempel menjadi pagutan kelaparan tadi berhenti. Dua pasang bibir yang terpisah perlahan itu masih tampak enggan menjauh hingga beberapa kali bibir mereka yang bengkak saling bergesekan dan hidung yang juga bersinggungan.

Sasuke sangat dibuat frustasi dengan hal ini. Dua sisi jiwanya berteriak meminta penjelasan yang logis, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, hal yang terjadi selama ini seperti mimpi. Bahkan saat ia ingin membuka suara, jari telunjuk Hinata menahannya. Mata bertemu mata dan mereka berbicara dengan hati.

Hati...

Ia menciumnya dengan gairah yang lebih kini, membawa Hinata lebih dekat dengannya lalu mengangkatnya hingga tinggi mereka sejajar dan Hyuuga melingkari pinggangnya dengan kakinya. Bergerak diantara ciuman bernafsu dengan gelisah, membuahkan gesekan pakaian mereka yang tersibak perlahan-lahan.

Ia menjatuhkan mereka diranjang ini kedua kalinya. Hinata dibawahnya, dibawah kulitnya yang mulai bersuhu panas. Mencium lagi dan lagi daerah yang bisa ia jangkau lalu melepasnya untuk menatap sejenak. Pandangan untuk meminta persetujuan. Dan Hyuuga hanya balik menatapnya tapi tangan yang lembut menyentuh pipinya; menghantarkan persetujuan tanpa suara.

Tangannya beranjak dari sisinya dan menuju dada untuk meremas dada itu seperti gumpalan kapas lalu memperhatikan dalam diam bagaimana mata Hyuuga yang terpejam dan memerah pipi itu. Jemari panjangnya menelusup diantara kain dan menurunkannya perlahan. Menyentuh setiap jengkal kulit yang secara berangsur terlihat lagi oleh matanya saat kain yang menutupi naik keatas dan terlepas, pakaian bawah pun tidak jauh beda.

Ia rasakan napasnya sendiri yang berderu tidak teratur melihat tubuh Hyuuga tergelatak pasrah di bawahnya tanpa apapun yang menutupi, memerah kulit itu seperti bayi. Ia pria dan ia melakukan bagaimana seharusnya walau kenyataan kalau ini mungkin bukan yang benar. Ia menciumi sisi wajah Hyuuga hingga ke telinga sembari membimbing tangan Hyuuga untuk bergerak dan membuka bajunya lalu ikatan dicelananya.

Ia bisa merasainya dan membaui aroma vanilla itu lagi dileher putih Hyuuga. Mengecup dan menggigit hingga turun dalam desakannya dan desahan tertahan Hyuuga. Rambutnya kusut dalam genggaman Hyuuga ketika jemarinya yang bebas dari atas bermain dengan permainan yang jarang ia lakukan di inti Hyuuga.

"S-Sasuke..."

Ia tidak berhenti dengan menghisap, ia terlalu kesal mendadak mendengar Hyuuga menahannya. Ia pun memulai permainan kerasnya agar ia tahu bagaimana reaksi Hyuuga. Menikmatikah?

Ya ... Hyuuga bergerak gelisah. Mereka mengusutkan seprei dibawah mereka dan bantal sudah tergeletak dibawah. Ia pun tidak memungkiri ia menikmati dan menyerah bagaimana tubuhnya bereaksi untuk semua ini.

Dan ia memberi jeda untuk penyatuan mereka tapi Hyuuga memilih memeluknya, padahal ia ingin Hyuuga untuk menatapnya saat ini. Ia ingin tahu Hyuuga, sangat ingin. Dan ia melepaskan pelukan itu untuk meyakini dengan tatapannya. Tapi Hyuuga memang terkadang bersikap aneh sehingga saat dirinya menciptakan penyatuan intim, tangannya bergerak masuk kesela-sela jemari Hyuuga dan menggenggamnya erat. Meyakini sekali lagi dengan sentuhan.

"Ahhh ... ahh..."

"Buka matamu."

Dan Hyuuga membuka mata secara perlahan. Menatapnya—menatapnya yang ada di atas Hyuuga.

Mereka menyatu dalam irama ranjang yang bergoyang pelan dan makin lama makin keras. Bergerak dengan ia yang diposisi diatas, lalu berlanjut keposisi lain seperti menyampingkan Hyuuga, menindih Hyuuga dari belakang hingga mereka datang bersama dalam geraman ditengah malam musim dingin yang mendung.

"Hyuuga ... aku—

Lalu jatuh bersama dalam peraduan dengan bisu sebelum terpejam.

oOOo

**Hari Ke 26...**

Sesosok bayangan mengintip dari cela kegelapan diantara rindangnya hutan di tengah malam saat seseorang bergerak masuk kearah sebuah motel kecil dengan mencurigakan. Seseorang itu mengelihat kearah sosok bayangan itu bersembunyi tapi tidak menyadari apa yang mengikuti orang itu.

Orang mencurigakan itu buru-buru masuk kedalam motel dan tidak menyadari bagaimana sosok bayangan itu menyeringai menyeramkan dengan rambut gelapnya.

"Aku menemukanmu, Otayama."

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

* * *

**Mei's Note**: Uyeeeee! Mei seneng semi-hiatus Mei berbuah juga behehehe... :D Mei naik kelas 12 dengan nilai caem dah (ngga nyangka abis persaingan ketat kayak baju Guy-sensei) Yipiiiee! Pokoknya mau _have fun_ aja liburan ini.

Btw cape ya nulis lime yang penuh deskripsi, takut jadi eksplisit kalo pake dialog(ini juga ngga tau deh). Maaf nih ngga memuaskan kalian dan pasti aneh dengan chap kali ini. Aku nulisnya sepotong-sepotong jadi ya agak hole. Adegannya juga pasti terkesan maksa. #Acak-acak rambut.

Balas Review kawan-kawan: **RisufuyaYui** (Sasuke galau kayaknya. Klo menurutku dia plin-plan #kayak yg nulis #plak Haha), **Aiwha** (Makasih, tapi liat deh nanti bagaimana Sasuke brengsek lagi sebelum tahu Hinata hamil), **Azalea Ryuzaki **(Masalah mereka akan terbongkar chap depan. Ngga papa, aku juga baca review kamu pas diangkot *apalah* Makasih :)), **aiko megami** (Emang sengaja dari awal. Lagipula aku harus ngurain masalah satu-satu dulu. Ini masih 10%), **makanmelulu** (panname-nya lucu. Jadi inget dirisendiri #OOT :D. Kalo kata temen Mei (ngga penting) kalo lagi begitu pasti laper. Makasih :D), **nurul .wn** (Haha thanks ai. Begitu juga berharga kok ^^), **Widy Stone** (Wahh maaciw(?) Aku ngga tau nanti kamu mikir apa tentang adegan lemon kali ini. Entah masih elegan atau ngga #hopeless), **Tatsu Hashiru Katsu** (Wahh makasih. Sasuke galau deh kayaknya. Maaf ngga bisa cepet :")), **Dewi Natalia** (Ngga kok Dewi, cuma kemarin pas banyak praktek persiapan UKK, jadi libur ngetik dulu. Mudah-mudahan selesai. Doain ya :"). Soal Sasuke PoV udah aku siapin, tapi ngga tau deh kapan publishnya. Masih perlu diedit.), **Evil** (Haha Dramione shipper 'kah? Ngga, gue masih kelas 11 (tapi sekarang 12) cuma kemarin banyak praktek jdi harus hiatus. Sorry ya), **Minri** (Hei, udah lho! :)), **Date** (Siip. Bisa diatur itu mah ^^b), **Rini Andriani** (Udah lanjut kok. Sasuke cuma galau ;)), **lavina** (udah lanjut :)), **Ida Akaibara** (Ada dong, lagipula ini tujuan awalku ingin mereka bahagia :). Silahkan dan makasi), **Isna chan** (Mei juga. Ayo dong ramaikan canon SasuHina *hope :)), **mey lovenolaven** (Salam kenal juga. Eh nama kita sama. Haha. Ini udah update :)), **currently reader** (Hehe makasih :)),** lenne** (Hallo juga Lenne ^^. Semoga ya, aku kadang lupa juga sih *pikun*. Makasih loh udh ngingetin :D), **Lily Purple Lily** (Belum sepenuhnya sih, tapi kamu bisa simpulin setelah chap ini ;D. Maunya semua pada mikir gitu, tapi ngga tau deh *rahasia perusahaan* Haha).

Yup. Thanks semua yg udah baca fic dengan penuh kekurangan ini. Makasih sekali lagi ^^b

Aku tunggu review kalian tentang chap kali ini. Byeeee...

_.:Mei Anna:._


	9. Chapter 9: Bab 8

_**Selamat Datang Kembali Dan Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

**Warning**: Canon yang AU(?), _Maybe difficult to follow_, Alur Maju Mundur, Alur lambat (khusus chap ini agak cepat), OC's, _maybe-OOC_, _miss type, flashback_ berakhir, nyinet-_detected,_ 4753 (3779 + 974) _words_, etc.

**Bab 8**

.

.

.

**Hari Ke 26...**

Nama gadis itu Hyuuga Hinata yang sudah cukup dewasa dengan umurnya dan cantik dengan tubuh itu. Tidak banyak yang menyadari; tidak Naruto, tidak juga dirinya. Mungkin itu alasan si Inuzuka juga Aburame selalu betah satu tim bersama Hyuuga dulu. Mereka lebih dulu sadar dari siapa pun tentang Hinata.

Sasuke menghela napas perlahan tanpa ingin mengganggu gadis yang ada dipelukannya; yang terlalu lelap hingga tidak menyadari matahari sudah setengah tinggi. Ya. Sudah hampir sejam ia terjaga oleh pagi, tapi ia belum beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, dari posisinya. Ini cukup menyisakan banyak tanya—tapi seperti ia peduli saja!

Persetan dengan keadaan! Ia sedang tidak ingin mengungkit satu hal pun tentang ini dan berharap semua seperti biasa—kau tahu? Akh! Intinya, jangan pertanyakan apapun!

Ia mengutuk lirih. Terjebak dengan pikiran yang mempunyai ide paling efektif mengantisipasi keadaan nanti; dimana Hyuuga akan terbangun dan keadaan akan sangat canggung. Pergi.

Ya, pergi seperti dahulu, ingat?!

Bajingan pengecut! Dia bukan seperti Suigetsu dan keadaan dulu serta sekarang adalah berbeda.

Ia perlu berpakaian. Udara dingin mulai menusuk bersamaan perapian yang mulai memadam sejak dua jam lalu ia lempar kayu bakar kesana. Angin sedikit menerpa kulitnya yang terdapat bekas luka memanjang di pundaknya, melintang dari pundak kanannya menuju pinggang bagian kiri; bekas sayatan yang cukup rapi dan ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa mendapatkannya. Yang pasti Orochimaru telah melakukan sesuatu padanya dulu.

"Eung...," lenguhan gadis dipelukannya itu membuatnya sedikit kaku sejenak sebelum merasakan gerakan tangan gadis itu yang melingkarinya saat tidur (juga tanpa sadar) tadi terlepas perlahan dengan gemetar, seakan sadar dari kesalahan. Ia tahu gadis itu sudah terjaga, tapi menolak menatapnya.

Ini membuatnya jengkel.

"Hyuuga?" ia tidak bisa menahan nada kesalnya.

Hyuuga itu mengangkat wajah perlahan dan menatapnya ragu, "A-apa kau sudah terjaga dari ... tadi?"

"Tidak," _tidak salah lagi._

"Eum..."

Ia tahu, pembicaraan mereka akan seperti ini; canggung, aneh; padahal mereka tidak pernah seperti itu, saat mereka bertemu pasti akan saling lempar makian; hanya dia sih; dan berakhir sebuah ciuman sepihaknya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dan tiba-tiba Hyuuga itu bergerak aneh—"Ah ... a-aku harus pergi!"

Apa ini? Balas dendam?

Ia tersenyum meringis kala Hyuuga berniat bangun dan akan menyibak selimut mereka yang tipis. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu sebelum selesai. Ia segera menarik Hyuuga kembali dan tidak mengiraukan cicitan terkejut Hyuuga; membawa Hyuuga berbaring seperti semula dimana Hyuuga terpojokan olehnya ke dinding kayu yang dingin dengan tangannya yang mencengkram lengan atas Hyuuga.

"Tunggu sebentar!—

"Ta-tapi aku harus pergi—

"Harus ada yang kita selesaikan—

"Serius, a-aku harus—

"Tid—

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ketika dengan gerakan cepat Hyuuga itu menangkup wajahnya seperti semalam, lalu mengecupnya singkat dan berkata, "Janji. A-aku akan kembali." Dan meninggalkannya yang seolah waktu tadi berhenti baginya.

Janji?

...

Hinata tersandung langkahnya sendiri. Bagaimana berdebarnya ia setelah melakukan tindakan tadi; bukan, bukan hanya tadi; sejak semalam dan sampai saat ini. Ia mengutuk kebodohannya yang terjebak lagi dengan hal ini. Andaikan ia tidak ingat tentang Shikamaru dan pengadilan, mungkin ia bisa ditahan lebih lama disana dengan atau tanpa paksaan.

Lalu apa tadi katanya? Berjanji? Apa ia tidak punya muka?! Seberapa banyak keberanian lagi setelah tadi malam?

Hah...

I-ia hanya ... malu tadi...—

dan takut saat Sasuke berkata 'Harus ada yang kita selesaikan' yang ia artikan (seenaknya) sebagai penyelesaian dari semua ini, dari semua tindakan mereka. Ia tidak tahu Sasuke membalas perasaannya atau tidak, Sasuke tidak berkata apapun. Sejujurnya, ia tidak ingin tahu, bahkan menolak kenyataan (sejak semalam sampai saat ini) kalau Sasuke adalah brengsek dan penghianat. Ia tahu ini bisa berakhir menyedihkan nantinya, tapi sekali lagi, hatinya berbicara.

Semalam, hati kecil yang jarang ia dengar; yang ia sering abaikan saat dulu berkata untuk lebih menunjukan perasaannya pada Naruto; berkata sekali lagi untuk berbalik dan menunggu Sasuke, mengatakan untuk membuka perasaannya. Ia ragu, tentu. Namun hatinya meyakininya. Dan ia teringat Kurenai-sensei pernah berkata dulu, saat ia sangat menghawatirkan sensei-nya karena tidak makan selama tiga hari setelah kematian Asuma-sensei; dalam keadaan hamil dan ditinggal suami, berkata padanya_, "Hatiku tidak berbohong saat itu. Saat dia pergi dengan mengecup keningku terlebih dahulu, aku tahu dia akan pergi; tidak, tidak sebentar. Itu sebuah firasat dan hatiku menjerit meminta menahannya, tapi mulutku serta tubuhku tidak menjawab."_

Hati tidak berbohong. Ia tahu ia pasti sangat naif, bahkan adiknya juga setuju tentang itu.

Sekitar 50 langkah jauhnya ia dari pondok itu, suara gemerisik dibelakang menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh dan tidak ada apa-apa, mungkin hanya musang atau apapun, namun ia tahu mamalia pasti sedang berhibernasi dimusim ini. Saat berbalik kearah semula, dihadapannya sudah ada seseorang; dengan gigi bagai hiu dan seringai yang mengganggu—

"Hah! Ternyata Hyuuga lagi! **Kebetulan** sekali 'kan?" ia tahu, saat Suigetsu berkata seperti itu, hanya ada kebohongan, seringai itu salah satu keyakinannya.

_Mau apa dia?_

Sebelum mengutarakan keganjilan ini, ia mengambil jarak dengan pria itu. Sikap defensif ia bangun, "B-betulkah? Kalau begitu aku turut kecewa."

"Jadi kau berharap yang lain, Nona Hyuuga?" Suigetsu terkekeh.

Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan pria kurang ajar ini, "Maaf, aku ada urusan." Ia melewati Suigetsu dan sepertinya pria itu tidak akan berbasa-basi dengan kehadiran 'tiba-tiba' itu.

"Mau kuberitahu satu hal yang menarik?"

Hah?

Ia menoleh. Jarak mereka sekitar lima langkah di tengah jalan setapak yang tertutup salju. Hinata cukup penasaran apa itu dan Suigetsu—entahlah arti seringai yang sekarang. Ia menunggu dengan hawa dingin menguap dari mulutnya.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir kenapa kami ada disini?"

.

.

.

"Kau kira kami ingin sia-sia saja ditempat ini?" [Suigetsu]

.

"Ingat misi kalian?"

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat Sasuke muncul dihadapanmu—

—pertama kalinya?"

.

"Hah! Jangan bercanda, Hyuuga! Sasuke tidak lemah! Haha!"

.

"Kau merepotkan tapi kami berhasil menggagalkan kalian. _See_." [Suigetsu]

.

.

.

Lari. Ia lari sekencangnya menembus hutan tanpa berniat menghapus tangisnya.

Brengsek ... bajingan ... harusnya ia tahu. Kemunculan Sasuke dihadapannya dengan terluka, dua gelas itu(*), orang yang ia lihat ditemui mereka, Sasuke yang bersikap seolah menolak sembuh, ciuman dan hal yang mereka lakukan—hanya untuk menghalanginya?!

HARUSNYA IA CURIGA—BRENGSEK!

...

Ia tidak dapat menghubungi siapapun. Konohamaru sekali lagi gagal dikontak dengan radio pemancar. Di penginapan yang sepi ini ia segera menge-_pack_ barang-barangnya yang hanya seransel dan barang-barang timnya. Tangannya gemetar.

Ia segera menggeleng dan memusnahkan kekecewaannya. Hatinya dari awal memang sudah hancur. Mau bagaimana lagi? Bukankah ia sudah memperingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sasuke bisa saja melakukan hal ini. Sasuke memang bajingan sejati! Sudah cukup!

Ia tidak perlu terkejut lagi dan kehidupannya serta timnya lebih berarti dari pada Si Brengsek itu!

Tidak ada waktu untuk meratap—_CUKUP! Hentikan tangisan bodohmu!_ Ia memperingati dirinya sekali lagi.

Pun, cepat atau lambat, kepolisian atau apapun itu akan datang kesini karena ia tahu mereka pasti dijebak. Ia tidak ingin tertangkap. Ia harus mengamankan Ayako lalu mencari cara mengeluarkan Shikamaru (ia yakin pengadilan akan membuat Shikamaru dan Ayako menjadi tersangka karena jebakan—yang ia tidak tahu apa), Konohamaru bisa diurus nanti.

Ia mengaktifkan segel keturunannya dan beranjak pergi dengan diam-diam.

.

.

.

Benar saja. Penjagaan mulai diperketat di sekitar rumah sakit; dua dipos, dua di depan kamar inap Ayako dalam penglihatan _Byakugan_-nya. Ia tidak bisa mendekat dalam keadaan seperti ini, apalagi sekarang tengah malam. Mereka akan langsung tahu ia mau membawa pergi Ayako. Satu cara hanya menyusup.

Ia meletakan ranselnya disemak belukar dan segera melompat kedahan yang ada didekatnya dan memeriksa lebih jauh dari balik rimbunnya pohon. Kamar inap Ayako ada di lantai tiga rumah sakit dan mudah saja baginya menyelinap kesana melalui jendela. Ya. Ia melompat ke pohon yang lebih dekat dengan jendela tapi tetap waspada dengan keberadaan pos penjaga diluar. Ia melompat kesebuah pijakan kecil yang berada disisi luar gedung rumah sakit di lantai tiga. Sedikit merambat kesamping kanannya dan mengintip dari jendela. Ruangan Ayako gelap.

Ia menggeser jendelanya perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara dan menerobos masuk kegelapan. Memeriksa sekali lagi dengan _Byakugan_-nya; dua penjaga dibalik pintu belum menyadari kehadirannya. Segera ia mendekati Ayako yang sudah lebih baik dan menggoyakan bahunya perlahan. Ayako terkejut tapi tidak membiarkannya bersuara.

"Kita harus pergi...," ia berbisik amat lirih. Segera membuat segel ditangan dan muncullah seorang _bunshin_ yang menyerupai Ayako. "Ayo!" katanya hati-hati dan menggendong Ayako dipundaknya. _Bunshin_ itu tidak akan bertahan lama, beberapa jam kedepan akan menghilang.

Mereka melompat dari jendela dan menghilang ditengah malam, melompat diantara atap rumah-rumah.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu sebentar." Mereka ada diantara distrik Mazushi dan distrik Menengah yang tidak jauh dari Kantor Kepolisian Negara Api, disebuah cela antara dua rumah yang amat gelap dan sempit. Ia menyisir lagi kawasan itu dengan Byakugan-nya.

"Sesuatu terjadi, Senpai?"

Ia mau tidak mau menyadari nada khawatir Ayako. Setelah selesai mengintai, ia menatap _kouhai_-nya serius, "Shikamaru tidak menyebutkan apapun tentang masalah yang kalian hadapi. Apa yang kau tahu?" ia menuntut dengan suara dan tatapannya sedangkan Ayako hanya menunduk.

Cukup lama untuk Ayako menjawab, hingga suara itu membelah sunyi, "Sebenarnya ... malam itu kami—

Ayako menceritakan semua padanya; tentang mereka akan mengantar surat perizinan dari Dewan Negara Api pada Kantor Forensik untuk melakukan penyelidikan lalu dalam perjalanannya mereka diserang dalam kegelapan hutan oleh seseorang yang misterius malam itu. Dan kejadian Ayako yang mendapat luka karena tiba-tiba orang misterius yang sedang bertarung dengan Taichou mereka secara mengejutkan hadir dibelakang Ayako, muncul layaknya genjutsu milik Kurenai-_sensei_ dari pohon pinus dan memerangkap Ayako. Hingga tahap itu, Ayako kehilangan kesadaran dan tidak mengingat apapun, bahkan tentang luka yang Ayako dapati. Ayako merasa saat itu _chakra_-nya habis.

"Luka sayatan(**)," gumamnya menyadari sesuatu. "Aku baru sadar satu hal. Kau terkena racun dengan sesuatu yang menghasilkan sayatan tapi tuduhan saksi—

Suara sirine mengudara secara mendadak, menimbulkan keributan dari pada tiap rumah yang tidak jauh dari Kantor Kepolisian Negara Api; mengeluhkan keributan dari suara itu saat orang-orang keluar dari rumah masing-masing.

Ia dan Ayako masih ada digang gelap dan sempit itu, masih mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Mereka sempat mencuri dengar dua orang petugas keamanan Negara Api berbicara tentang kaburnya seorang tawanan. Entah bagaimana, mereka mempunyai firasat kalau itu adalah—

...

**Hari Ke 27...**

"Aku bingung bagaimana orang sepertimu bisa begitu sulit ditemui."

Di depannya sudah terpojok seorang yang masih bersikeras menutup wajahnya dibalik tujung mantel itu. Shikamaru tidak perlu repot dengan pertahanannya, karena orang di depannya bukan seorang shinobi atau apapun. Lagipula, dua lawan satu? Hah, jangan bercanda.

"Terima kasih, Konohamaru."

Orang dibelakangnya hanya menyeringai atas ucapannya; sedikit bangga dengan diri sendiri, mungkin.

Mereka ada di suatu ruangan redup dengan satu ranjang king size, sebuah meja nakas yang diatasnya terdapat lampu tidur sehingga ruangan itu tidak cukup gelap untuk mengetahui wajah siapa saja yang ada disana; dirinya sendiri, Konohamaru di belakangnya, seorang wanita (yang ia yakini seorang pelacur) meringkuk di atas ranjang, dan pria yang sudah mereka incar. Ia harus berterima kasih lagi dengan Konohamaru selain memberinya akses besar untuk melarikan diri dari sel, juga menemukan cara menemukan pria dihadapan mereka ini; Sanoshi Otayama; entah bagaimana caranya.

"Sanoshi-san, kau bisa dengar 'kan?"

"Setidaknya, kau tidak harus meremehkan pendengaranku, Brengsek!" Pria itu menurunkan tudung mantelnya, menatap sengit atas tatapan remehnya.

"Kami tidak akan melakukan ini bila kau mempermudah kami."

"Seperti aku peduli saja," pria itu mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, membuatnya muak dan ingin sekali meninju rahang yang lancip itu.

"Baiklah. Apa yang kami lewatkan?" Ia memulai interogasi, memerintah Konohamaru dengan lirikan mata serta hentakan dagu untuk melangkah maju—berdiri sejajar dengannya; memberi intimidasi pada pria itu. "Coba kutebak. Kau bersembunyi seperti tikus apa karena takut—

"Hina sekali mulutmu! Ingatlah derajatmu dimana. Kalian hanya shinobi rendahan—

"Sebut saja kami seperti itu," ia tidak peduli ocehan frustasi itu dengan tetek bengek strata disini, "...tapi tidak ada yang lebih hina dibanding pembunuh—

Ucapannya terpotong dengan sebuah tawa yang semula hanya pelan tiba-tiba meledak, membuahkan tatapan aneh dari tiga penghuni lainnya kamar itu—"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Pembunuh lebih HINA?" lalu tertawa lagi.

Ia tidak mengerti apanya yang lucu, itu reaksi yang diluar prediksinya dan perubahan yang cukup ganjil; bukan sebuah pembelaan atau penyangkalan seperti yang biasa ia temui.

Pria itu terengah dalam tawa, seperti mereka adalah hal terlucu di dunia—"Lalu apa itu otak pembunuhan? Koshino hanya terlalu bodoh untuk menolak dan terlalu baik hingga tidak tahu dia akan digunakan."

Digunakan? Tunggu. Apa ada sangkut pautnya tentang pelayan rumah tangga itu katakan?

"Hah ... sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara—

Gerakan mengejutkan terjadi secara cepat sebelum mereka bisa melakukan apapun; Otayama, yang secara mengejutkan, mengeluarkan sebuah pedang pendek yang ia yakini sebagai _tanto_ dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi dari tindakan itu; Otayama mengarahkan tanto itu keperutnya sendiri, mengoyaknya hingga memuncratkan darah kemana-mana, terdengar suara menjijikan dari terkoyaknya isi perut.

Mata itu ... mata yang menyeringai padanya dalam kesengsaraan kematian, berubah dalam sekejap menjadi kosong dan suara yang teramat pelan ia dengar terakhir kalinya dari Sanoshi Otayama, "...to ... long..." —Bruk!

"KYAAAAA...!" (***)

...

Ia dan Ayako masih dicela sempit itu, belum mendapat peluang untuk keluar dan mencari jalan menuju hutan karena dijalan dipenuhi warga yang kebingungan dan beberapa kali tadi polisi menyisir jalan. Untuk saat ini ia tidak bisa menggunakan_ chakra_-nya macam-macam, ia harus menyimpannya untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Bila memang benar itu Taichou, kita harus menemukannya. Konohamaru-senpai juga."

Ia hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan pakaian Ayako untuk menggantikan pakaian Ayako yang masih berpiyama rumah sakit. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko nanti berjalan-jalan dan dicurigai bila terlihat oleh polisi-polisi itu.

Setelah semua beres, ia bersiap membawa Ayako dipunggungnya lagi sampai suara gemerisik dari telinganya terdengar—

[Sreekss ... srekss—Hinata-nee?]

—sambungan radionya.

[Kau mendengarku?]

"Ya, syukurlah. Konohamaru—

[Aku bersama Shikamaru-taichou. Apa kau bersama Aya?]

Perasaannya benar-benar lega mendengar itu. Mereka semua baik-baik saja.

[Hinata?] Itu suara Shikamaru. [Kau—kalian baik-baik saja disana?]

"Ya. Aya bersamaku."

[Dimana posisimu?]

"Kupikir ... aku ada di sebelah barat Kantor Kepolisian. Sekitar 20 meter dari sana."

[Apa kau bisa menemui kami di bagian utara distrik Mazushi?]

Hinata hanya bergumam sebagai persetujuan.

[Kita akan pergi dari sini.] Itulah keputusan finalnya.

...

Ayako bukan orang yang ingin merepotkan lebih dari ini dengan _senpai-_nya. Ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana _chakra_-nya berantakan dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Hinata-_senpai_ membawanya dipunggung itu; punggung yang terlihat sangat lelah dan ia sempat beberapa kali merasakannya bergetar. Ingin sekali ia bertanya, namun ia urungkan saja dalam hati; situasi saat ini sangat tidak tepat.

"Senpai, kalau lelah, kau bisa menurunkanku—

"Tidak—tidak apa-apa, Aya. Sedikit—se-sedikit lagi."

Dan ia tidak bisa berbicara lagi, apalagi mendengar suara _senpai_-nya yang begitu berat dan tersendat; mungkin bila tidak dalam situasi seperti ini, ia akan menganggap _senpai_-nya menangis. Lalu, bila benar, karena apa?

Misi ini 'kah?

Apa benar? Ia tidak yakin.

Mereka cukup jauh dari keramaian Kantor Kepolisian, sehingga bisa bebas berlari diatas atap rumah-rumah untuk mencari alternatif jalan tercepat, hanya saja itu menjadi teori. Semua tidak pernah mulus, seseorang menghalangi mereka. Ia tidak begitu mengenali itu siapa karena gelap, tapi ia ingat siapa orang disana saat orang itu mendekat dan tersiram cahaya bulan purnama. Itu—

—Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang salah denganmu?"

Hah? Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Uchiha terakhir itu katakan. Siapa yang Uchiha itu maksud? Tidak mungkin dirinya.

Apa Hinata-_senpai_?

Namun Hinata-_senpai_ tidak menanggapi pertanyaan aneh itu; pertanyaan yang ia pikir menunjukan kalau mereka saling kenal. Tapi benar 'kah?

Hinata-_senpai_ hendak pergi bersamanya dan secara positif mengabaikan Uchiha Sasuke, namun—

"JANGAN ABAIKAN AKU, SIALAN—

"**LEPASKAN!**"

Dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya; dari Uchiha yang mencegah mereka pergi dengan mencengkram sisi lengan Hinata-senpai dan gertakan keras yang baru pertama ia dengar dari Hinata-_senpai_ yang ia kenal tenang. Teriakan yang penuh emosi; kemarahan, kefrustasian, kekecewaan dan ... kesedihan?

Ia punya keengganan untuk tidak mencampuri urusan _senpai_-nya dengan seorang penghianat itu. Ia turun dari punggung _senpai_-nya dan memberi ruang untuk mereka menyelesaikan hal yang mereka permasalahkan. Mengambil jarak privasi bagi mereka tanpa menurunkan pengawasan.

Walau begitu, ia punya firasat dan firasatnya tidak pernah salah selama ini.

Ini lebih dalam dari yang ia kira.

...

Mereka masih menatap satu sama lain. Kernyitan muncul di dahinya. Ia sangat berusaha sabar untuk kesekian kalinya menghadapi Hyuuga ini, tapi kesabarannya disia-siakan. Sedari awal, dia memang bukan orang yang sabar, bukan juga orang yang mau repot-repot datang dan mencari Hyuuga ini lalu diabaikan begitu saja! Bukan. Kalian salah orang!—

"JANGAN ABAIKAN AKU, SIALAN—

"**LEPASKAN!**"

Hyuuga itu menatapnya dengan sengit. Ia tidak mengharapkan tatapan itu sekarang, tapi kenapa Hyuuga itu bersikap aneh yang lebih aneh dari sebelumnya. Kalau Hyuuga itu adalah laki-laki, tidak diragukan lagi ia tidak akan segan-segan mengantamkan bogem mentah agar sadar.

Baiklah ... ia akan mencoba sabar.

"Kenapa, hah?"

Namun, bukannya dijawab pertanyaannya yang terlampau berbaik hati menghadapi Hyuuga, malah Hyuuga itu balas dengan dorongan didadanya sehingga jarak tercipta, bukan hanya itu, gerakan defensif pun dibuat Hyuuga, seolah dia adalah penjahat—hah, tidak diragukan lagi memang benar.

Hyuuga membuat gerakan memutar tiba-tiba dan bergerak kepadanya begitu cepat. Ia menghindar sebisa mungkin dari _chakra_ yang tercipta dari tangan mulus Hyuuga yang terlihat sekali ingin menghabisinya dengan satu gerakan. Hyuuga itu terlihat berusaha dan ia hanya menghindar, bukan meremehkan, hanya saja ia tahu bagaimana sakitnya bila terkena itu.

Namun yang dilakukan Hyuuga adalah sia-sia.

Kita tahu siapa yang unggul bila ia berusaha, namun tidak. Ia tidak ingin dan karena ketidakseriusannya menghadapi Hyuuga, membuat Hyuuga makin geram padanya lalu menyerangnya secara membabi buta. Hyuuga mengincar dadanya sekali lagi dan bila ia tidak memukul pergelangan itu mungkin paru-paru bagian kanannya akan hancur dengan telapak tangan penuh chakra itu.

Mereka bergerak seperti sebuah tarian konfensional, ia tetap menghindar sampai kelengahan membawanya pada hal yang cukup fatal; tangan Hyuuga yang terlihat mulus namun mengerikan saat ini sudah terkena lapisan luar bajunya dan secenti lagi akan mengenai permukaan kulit perutnya. Ia segera bertindak; memegang pergelangan tangan itu, memutarnya sehingga dengan cekatan ia menghantamkan sikunya keperut Hyuuga. Hyuuga terdorong beberapa langkah dan tergelincir oleh genteng atap yang mereka pijaki.

Kakinya bergerak maju tanpa sadar, tapi tertahan saat Hyuuga dapat mengendalikan diri agar tidak jatuh. Ia menghela napas lega, entah karena berhasil menghentikan Hyuuga sementara atau karena alasan lain.

"Kita perlu menyelesaikan ini—

"Ya, dengan MENYINGKIR dari jalanku!"

Sekali lagi ia kehilangan konsentrasi saat Hyuuga meneriakinya; bukan kebiasaan Hyuuga yang ia tahu. Secara cepat, Hyuuga memberinya _hakke_ yang membuatnya terpental jauh dan mendarat dengan punggung menghancurkan atap rumah lainnya. Ia meringis sedikit sakit; ini bukan masalah besar, hanya saja tatapan Hyuuga disanalah yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya; begitu banyak emosi yang tidak ramah dengan pengetahuannya. Tiba-tiba ia terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya sebelum pandangannya mengabur.

Satu—satu hal yang ia lihat sebelum benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri dan akan menjadi pertanyaan yang menghantuinya; Hyuuga meneteskan air mata.

...

Ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya. Terakhir. Perkataan pria itu bukan pertimbangan dihatinya lagi. Ia memperingatkan dirinya sekali lagi. Terakhir untuk melihat-'nya', terakhir untuk merasa dipecundangi oleh perasaan sendirinya. Bahkan bila ini adalah air mata yang terakhir untuk pria itu, ia akan menghabiskannya sekarang—untuk melupakan 'dia' secara utuh.

"Senpai?"

Ia mengepalkan tangan erat, meminta pada Kami-sama untuk kuat dan berpaling dari pria itu. Segera ia hapus air mata itu semudah menyingkirkan debu dan berbalik untuk tersenyum walau ia tahu itu tidak berguna; matanya berkata lain.

"Kita pergi."

Ia tahu, menghapus perasaannya tidak segampang menghapus air mata yang langsung kering; dan perasaan itu adanya dihati, bukan dikata-kata.

Mereka akan pergi; tidak peduli pandangan iba Ayako padanya dan ia (mencoba) tidak akan peduli dengan-'nya'. Ia akan pergi; tanpa permisi, tanpa melihat pria itu lagi. Dan semua kembali dari awal. Pria itu datang padanya tanpa sadar, ia pun meninggalkan-'nya' dengan keadaan sama.

Itu ... adil.

Benarkan?

...

Shikamaru sudah memperhitungkan kemungkinan mereka diikuti; cepat atau lambat. Kali ini shinobi, yang membuatnya makin yakin sedari awal mereka memang sudah dijebak. Konyol memang, tapi ia tidak punya bukti, yang ada malah ia dan timnya yang akan diadili mengingat bagaimana kejadian ini bisa serempak terjadi; ia kabur, dituduh mencuri dan mungkin tuduhan membunuh Otayama? Lengkap, bukan?

Dan mereka tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana mengingat penjagaan diperketat digerbang dan benteng yang melingkari Negara Api. Mereka bisa saja melawan, tapi ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko pertumpahan darah; ia tidak ingin memperburuk lagi hubungan Konoha-Negara Api setelah mereka dikambing hitamkan seperti ini.

Tidak. Harus ada alternatif lain.

"Shikamaru-taichou ... Manami ingin berbicara denganmu?"

Oh ya, setidaknya satu-satunya saksi mata mereka bawa; Konohamaru cukup pintar atau ... licik?

Wanita itu terlihat sudah mengenal Konohamaru dengan menatapnya terlebih dahulu sebelum berbicara padanya. Ini kah yang Kohamaru sebut waktu itu rencananya?

"Se-sebenarnya ... ada satu cara pergi dari sini tanpa melewati gerbang ataupun benteng."

Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama dan mencoba mencari kebohongan; bisa saja wanita ini berkhianat mengingat wanita itu dari Negara Api sendiri. Tapi tidak, wanita ini cukup tulus. Tak lama Hinata serta Ayako datang. Dan mereka akan melakukan misi selanjutnya; misi pelarian diri.

.

.

.

Mereka berada di depan pintu masuk gua yang kata wanita-kenalan-Konohamaru, Manami, sebagai tambang batu bara yang sudah tidak berfungsi. Katanya bisa menembus hutan dekat sungai yang waktu itu mereka singgahi saat pelarian diri pertama (****). Suatu keberuntungan Konohamaru bisa memiliki sesuatu seperti Naruto.

"Ya. Mungkin sampai disini saja kami membawamu," katanya pada Manami. "Kami membebaskanmu. Kau bisa mengatakan kalau kami menyekapmu atau membuatmu tidak sadarkan diri. Terserah." Setidaknya ia mencoba bijaksana untuk seseorang yang telah menolong mereka. "Tapi terima kasih."

Manami hanya mengangguk malu, lalu menatap Konohamaru dengan pandangan yang ia tahu 'terlalu wanita'. Dan tidak disangka Manami memberikan ciuman yang ia artikan sebagai selamat tinggal pada Konohamru yang tercengang setelahnya. Ia tidak terlalu peduli apa yang dibisikan Manami yang memerah pada Konohamaru yang pucat seperti mayat sebelum mereka pergi.

Mereka segera menembus gua yang gelap dengan Hinata memimpin jalan, meninggalkan Manami dibelakang. Perjalanan mereka cukup panjang dan aman karena tidak ada yang mengikuti. Ia memperhatikan Ayako (yang sudah berpindah di punggung Konohamaru) menggoda Konohamaru tentang hal tadi dan Hinata yang ia tiba-tiba cemaskan, entah karena alasan apa.

"Haha ... dasar _playboy_! Bagaimana ya kalau Hanabi-_senpai_ tahu?"

"Cih! Akan kubuat kau tidak bisa memberi tahu, Bocah!"

"Bagaimana bisa kalau kakak Hanabi-_senpai_ saja ada disini?" ledek Ayako.

Konohamaru merajuk seperti anak kecil, "Aaaa... Hinata-nee...!"

Dan ia bukan tanpa alasan memiliki firasat tentang Hinata. Hinata tidak mungkin berhenti tiba-tiba hanya karena rajukan kekanakan Konohamaru.

"Hinata—

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Hinata sudah ambruk dan dengan cekatan ia mengambilnya dalam pelukan. Wajah itu pucat, sangat pucat. Ia segera membawa Hinata di punggungnya dan sempat mendengar Hinata bergumam.

"Ma-maaf...," sangat lirih.

Untuk apa?

**End The Flashback**

...

Hampir sempurna. Ia bisa berkata seperti itu dengan hidupnya saat ini. Kereta kuda mereka berderak dengan jalan berbatu yang mereka lewati. Butuh waktu berhari-hari untuk mencapai desa Amegakure dan ia tidak pernah bosan menatap langit jauh—perutnya jauh lebih baik saat melakukan itu.

"Anata, apa mabuk lagi?"

Ia menatap asal suara itu yang tepat disampingnya; suaminya. Anabe Kyoya yang sudah menjadi suaminya beberapa hari yang lalu; yang amat baik padanya. Kesempurnaan yang sejak awal sudah ia khianati, sekarang memberi rasa nyaman dalam genggaman yang hangat. Sedangkan ia hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum; yang ia bangun untuk menutupi segala kebohongannya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah. Oh! Lihat! Kita sudah tiba!"

Hujan menyapa mereka. Ia bertanya-tanya, apa mungkin hujan bisa menghanyutkan kebohongan bersamanya...

_**To be Continued**_

.

.

.

(*) _Dua gelas_ itu ada di Chapter 4 Bab 3. Waktu itu Hinata ngga ambil pusing dengan keberadaannya dan Sasuke seolah mengalihkan perhatian Hinata.

(**) Bila ada yang ingat kejadian di Gedung Pengadilan Naga dan saat kepulangan Shikamaru serta Ayako yang terluka, pasti tahu ada yang ganjil. Ada di Chapter 6 Bab 5 dan Chapter 7 Bab 6 bagian awal. Ada 3 _clue_; baju, racun, luka; yang kubuat untuk meyakinkan kalian kalau bukan Ayako dan Shikamaru tersangkanya. Penjelasan lebih lanjut dibawah.

(***) Adegan ini dilanjutkan dengan _flashback_ yang pernah Mei tunjukan di Chapter 5 Bab 4 bagian awal dimana Manami diculik.

(****) Chapter 2 Bab 1 kalo ngga salah. Saat dimana Shika mulai ngga nyaman dengan misi kali ini.

Karena panjang boleh skip A/N dan Review, tapi baca Tambahan Penjelasan ya.

**Mei's Note**: Kayaknya Sasuke udah lunakan ya? Tapi ngga secepat itu, lho. Hmm ... aku juga agak ganjil sama Hinata, tapi yowiss lah. Feel-nya, jujur, aku ngga dapet nih. Blah ... Mei frustasi :(. Begitu banyak scene dan harus seimbangin, jadi ma(ng)ap ya :") Oh iya, satu lagi, ada yang tahu ngga sih Ayako ini sepupu Ino? Dia punya keahlian dengan memanipulasi ingatan (chapter 2 Bab 1).

Balas Review Kawan-kawan: **RisufuyaYUI** (Hehe... Sasu emang agak aku buat muna,tapi sebenarnya juga sih dia itu ngga berani mengambil kesimpulan. Dia kyak takut sakit hati, mungkin #ngga bener nih jawabnya# Oke, Thanks :)), **isna chan** (Thanks lho. Tpi sorry ngga bisa kilat :")), **Yukori Kazaki** (Hei Yuko. Aku ngga tahu nih cepet apa ngga. Tpi makasih udh nunggu :D), **Minri** (Aku suka ngga pede tentang fic2 yang aku publish, jadi makasih lho. Aku seneng kamu puas, tapi ngga janji yang sekarang :(. Makasih :")), **Hime No Rika** (Chapter 1 Prolog ada deskrip "Hanya sesuatu tentang kematian salah satu Dewan Besar Negara Api karena _Myocardial Infarction_. Ketua Dewan Negara Api memutuskan ini pembunuhan dan meminta bantuan Konoha untuk mengungkapnya." Jadi misi mereka sebenarnya gampang aja, tapi Hinata pikir itu salah karena mereka tim pengintai bukan penyelidik.), **Dewi Natalia** (makasih lho, Dewi :D. Hehe masih harus ditangguhkan dulu ide kamu untuk chapter2 depan. Tapi thanks lho :)), **currently reader** (Alhamdulillah :D. Bener kamu (y) Thanks lho. Pasti deh :)), **choi elena** (haha aku aja harus baca berulang2 biar ngga lost banget. Tapi sorry nih agak lama. Thanks :)), **Evil** (Wah thanks :). Tentang kemiripan ... ahh sory nih, kyaknya karena gue kebanyakan melanglang buana (?) disana. Tapi bener, ngga niatan a_aV. Tiba-tiba kepikiran itu aja, mungkin karena terinspirasi juga. Maaf mba apo #sungkem),** Ruka** (Hehe iya. Makasih :)), **luzoldyck** (Aaaa sorry ... tapi ngga niatan. :'(), **mey lovenolaven **(kayaknya sih, tapi ngga tau deh #gantung. Makasih :)), **Tatsu Hashiru Katsu **(Klo aku pengen nangis karena hole-nya fic ini T-T. Thanks ya :")), **lavenderchia** (Iya, tapi harus terpisah lagi sekarang :(. Udah update walau ngga kilat. Thanks :)), **Putrie hehe** (aku panggil kamu apa? Putrie atau hehe? #plak. Haha just for fun. Ruyem kalo bicara SH disini; Sasu yang kejam sebenarnya melindungi hatinya yang rapuh #apalah dan Hina bisa jujur dan menerima apa adanya tapi ngga suka dipermainkan #heh #sinet beud. KonoHana nanti ada kok :). Btw, makasih :)), **Syura Azhurasyuchi **(Met kenal juga :D. Akhirnya ada yang manggil aku Anna. Ngga papa, kita sesama mesumer(?) saling mendukung, kok #plak. Hey, aku juga #berandai otak dan jari serta modem memadai. Udah lanjut dong ;). Makasih :D), **Luluk Minam Cullen** (Iya. Pelan-pelan aja, jadi ngga bingung biar Mei aja yang bingung #Plak Haha. Makasih lho :D), **Lily Purple Lily **(Makasih :). Iya, itu Konohamaru dan dia yang sangat berperan besar, lho ;)), **ck mendokusei** (udah kok updatenya. Makasih ya :D), **Mawra** (Alloha juga :). Ngga papa kok, aku bisa ngerti. Hei-hei, yang pake baju merah itu bukan Saku aja lho, Ayako juga ;) dari deskrip ini: "Shikamaru membopong Ayako yang tangan kirinya berlumur darah, bajunya yang berwarna merah menyatu dengan darah." .Naruto nanti jadi tokoh yang cukup krusial, tapi Saku mungkin hanya cameo saja. Makasiiiii :D), **nurul. wn** (Udah update lho :D), **lenne** (apa adegan SH yg terakhir itu cukup? #hopeless. Makasih udah ingetin aku :"3. Mudah-mudahan ngga melenceng dari pemikiran awal. Naruto bisa jadi diakhir atau pertengahan, tapi Sakura aku ngga tau deh. Udah update :)), **Ida Akaibara **(Aduhh ... makasih, tapi aku ngga janji lho. Haha... kamu tahu aja pemikiran aku, tpi nanti OOC kalo Sasu bilang gitu, lagikan biar nyinet dikit #doublegeplaked. Insya Allah :)), dan **rini andriani** (tanpa nama #plak Haha. Dilihat dari kronologinya di fic ini dan Winter Memory sih; dulu Sasu suka Hina (WM), trus lupa krna Sasu mengambil memori Hina dengan Genjutsu. Di fic ini, dimulai dari Hina nemuin Sasu luka tapi ngga terlalu peduli, karena iba akhirnya dibantuin, apalagi Hina pernah membuat janji sama Naru tentang Sasu tapi lupa. Selanjutnya ya yg ada disni. Panjang klo diceritain :). Berdoa aja kita :D. Makasih dan udah update :)), dan **Me Yuki Kina** (Makasih dan udah update nih :))

Tambahan penjelasan buat (**) tentang masalah Ayako dan Shikamaru. Pertama, baju, sobekan baju yang tertinggal di Gedung Pengadilan Naga berwarna merah dan pakaian yang di pakai Aya adalah merah. Dua, racun, apa mungkin senapan angin menghasilkan racun? Aku ngga deskripsiin bila penjaga membaluri senapannya dengan racun. Ketiga, luka, yang didapati Aya adalah 'sayatan' bukan sesuatu yang dihasilkan oleh senapan, bahkan tidak ada deskripsi peluru yang bersarang. Pertanyaannya siapa yang mengkambing hitamkan mereka? Kira-kira siapa yang mampu? #buat PR #plak :p

Oke, sekali lagi makasih buat kesediannya untuk membaca dan menghargai fic dengan penuh (sangat) kekurangan ini. Jadi, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya? Apapun diterima :)

Trus, selamat menunaikan ibadah _Ramadhan_ bagi yang menjalankannya /^_^\b

.::Mei Anna::.


End file.
